


Adventures in Time and Space

by Katy_Lin_Yun



Category: Attack on Titan, Black Butler, Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_Lin_Yun/pseuds/Katy_Lin_Yun
Summary: Percy is having a grand time, working as a camp counselor at a camp in the mountains. He, Annabeth and Nico spend their days watching over spoiled 12-year olds, while hanging out together in their free time. One day, an unprecedented storm appears out of nowhere, and leaves them all a surprise. These mysterious storms continue to appear, and continue to leave surprises. What do our heroes do with these surprises? And what happens when these surprises turn deadly?This is a fanfiction with a plot that is of my own creation, so don't expect it to be cliche. It is very far from cliche. It will take you on a rollercoaster that I sincerely hope you enjoy.I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson, Attack on Titan, Black Butler, Harry Potter or Naruto. (Respect to all the original authors: Rick Riordan, Hajime Isayama, Yana Toboso, J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. Your work is amazing.)
Relationships: Captain Levi/Eren Jaeger, Itachi Uchiha/Draco Malfoy, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Orochimaru/Hanji Zoe, Sebastian Michaelis/Undertaker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

The wind whistled through the trees as foxes and deer ran along the stream. Wolves looked up as a group of younger children passed by their den. The wolves didn't sense any animosity from the group, so they just stayed where they were. Farther ahead, just through the trees, was a summer camp, themed in the style of the Ancient Greeks. Passing the camp, about a mile away, a beautiful waterfall rushed, falling onto the sun warmed rocks below.

Three teenagers were just hanging out around the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. One, a light skinned boy with brown hair, was throwing rocks into the pond, desperately trying, and failing, to skip them across the water's surface. The second, a girl with long blonde hair, was just watching the first boy, and scheming inside her mind. And the last, a slightly younger boy, with dark hair, and a darker aura, was just sulking in the shade, as he was reminiscing on memories of his long dead sister.

After a few hours of just messing around, and enjoying the sun, another person came upon the group. She had long black hair, with streaks of pink mixed in, to match the polish on her claw like nails. Her clothes were black, occasionally having a splash of color here and there. Her name was Nix.

Percy POV

I was staring at the water, trapped in a trance of Annabeth's making, as she had just pounced on me, and pushed me into the water. She was on the shore, snickering about me looking like a drowned rat, while I was in shock. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spied Nix, the other counselor we worked with, just watching us from the depths of the shadows. She was similar to Nico in some respects, as she had a deathly aura, and seemed to identify as goth. Although, to be honest, we would never ask her to her face, for fear she might hurt us. Annabeth was surprisingly scared of her, due to an incident that had happened the first day we began working at the camp. A shiver went down my spine as I thought back on that spine-tingling encounter.

Flashback...

Annabeth, Nico, and I were just casually walking along the trail towards the camp, talking about how our first day went. I had been assigned to Cabin Alpha, Annabeth had gotten Cabin Beta, and Nico was in charge of Cabin Omega. We hadn't yet met the counselor who was looking after Cabin Delta, but were hoping to meet them during the campfire that night.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah? What is it Annabeth?"

"Do you think our lives will ever go back to normal?"

"What are you talking about? Our lives were never normal in the first place," I responded gently.

"Yeah, you're right. I just sometimes look up at the sky and wonder if we can ever have normal lives, like other people our age. You know what I mean?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know Annabeth, I know." I started as I pulled her into a gentle hug. It wasn't often that Annabeth was ever vulnerable, but the last month had taken a lot out of us. Everything we had thought to be true had turned out to be a lie, and we were now on the run, trying to complete a mission given to us from the Greek gods, while avoiding the other demigods who were out to capture us for the charge of treason.

We'd only had an hour to pack and run, before others went to our houses to capture us. We didn't know why they thought we had betrayed them, but Chiron was the one calling the shots. I was especially worried, as my mom was still in New York, and I didn't know if they had done anything to her in an attempt to black mail me to come back.

As I was going to let Annabeth go, she suddenly tensed, then began to shake in fear.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She just shook and whimpered in fear.

"Sp...sp...spider!" she yelped. I too froze when she said this, as I didn't know if it was poisonous or not.

"Well, well, aren't you a little scaredy cat." came a mocking voice from the shadows. Out stepped a girl, swathed in darkness, and carrying a single match for light. She stepped up behind me and carefully took the spider off my back. I thought that she might just throw in into the undergrowth surrounding us, but instead what she did, was even creepier. She slowly tipped her head back, and put the spider in her mouth. We could hear a faint crunch as the arachnid was squashed between her teeth. When she finally lowered her head to look at us again, we could see one of the spider's legs just hanging out of her closed lips. That is, until she slurped it up like it was spaghetti.

Annabeth shrieked in disgust, before hiding behind me for safety. The girl just looked at us, with her dark, emotionless eyes. She began to chuckle, quietly at first, growing louder by the second, until the trees echoed with the sound. Annabeth and I just flinched at the sound, while Nico just idly leaned on a tree, examining the ring on his finger. Throughout this all, he had been quiet, and had been by the tree like it was his home.

Out of nowhere, a shriek echoed through the woods. It sounded like one of the campers! As we turned and ran towards the sounds, the mysterious girl just stood there, and before we were out of sight, she yelled "The name's Nix."

Flashback end...

Shaking myself free of my memories, I knew the perfect way to get back at Annabeth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked the first chapter. I know that a lot of the background about their situation may not be clear right now, but I hope it will become that way in the next few chapters. As I myself am a fan of Percy Jackson, I know that Chiron is a really cool guy, and I'm sorry for making him seem like a villain. That will be cleared up later. Please comment, and maybe leave a like if you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Inside my mind, the revenge plan on Annabeth was slowly forming, and finally it had reached fruition. I subtly glanced towards Nix, who could read me like an open book. She nodded slightly, and I knew that she had figured out what I was planning. Her eyes closed, and she seemed to melt into the shadows even more. I turned back towards Annabeth, who was laying on the ground, panting from laughing too hard. She slowly caught her breath, then stood up, and dusted herself off. After that was done, she turned her gaze towards me.

"Hello? Percy? Are you ever going to get out of there?" she asked while trying to stifle more chuckles.

"In a little bit. Anyways, I wanted to ask you what you thought of Nix," I said, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Nix? Why her of all people?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I've been talking to her whenever our cabins do activities together, and honestly, she doesn't seem to be such a bad person." Annabeth snorted in amusement at what I said.

"Not such a bad person? Percy, she eats spiders! How can someone who eats spiders be a good person? Honestly, I want to know how she's not dead yet."

"Yes, but what do you think of her?" I asked, trying to prompt Annabeth to answer as subtly as I could.

"She creeps me out to no end, and I think that she may have a few screws loose. That's what I think." she answers as indignantly as possible.

"Better hope she doesn't hear you. Who knows where she could be hiding," I say in a creepy singsong voice. A shiver makes its way up Annabeth's spine, and she fearfully looks behind her, only to see nothing out of sorts. She turns back around, only to come face to face with Nix. And if looks could kill, Annabeth would be six feet under.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Annabeth screams in fright. She tumbles to the ground, holding her chest as if she just had a heart attack. Meanwhile, I'm still in the water, laughing my head off at her predicament. I finally stop laughing long enough to see Nix lean down, and whisper something in Annabeth's ear. It must've been creepy because after that Annabeth scuttles like a crab to the tree that Nico is sitting against and hides behind it. Nix slowly stands up straight and looks at me with a slight smirk on her pale face.

I wade through the pond until I'm at the edge, and walk out of the water. Nix comes up to me, and gently pokes my cheek with one of her crazy long nails. When her nail comes into my view again, I see a drop of blood on the end of her finger. She slowly looks at me from beneath her lashes, and slowly licks the liquid from her finger. A low noise comes from her, at what I assume is the taste, and I shiver slightly, but it doesn't seem to faze her or Nico, who has been silently watching this whole exchange from where he's sitting.

Nix turns to go, but before she can, I gently grab her wrist to stop her. When I touch her skin, it's freezing cold, and the longer I hold it, the clearer her veins and arteries become. After about a minute, her skin is almost completely transparent. So transparent, that I could almost see the blood rushing through her body. I drop her wrist in shock, and she walks into the forest. As she walks away, I stand there. Almost as if frozen in time. Slowly, I come back to my senses, and see Nix just as she merges with the shadows of the forest, leaving us to stare into the ever gathering darkness. I decide to just put the incident out of my mind, but I subconsciously know that it will haunt me.

Annabeth peeks out from the tree that she was hiding behind, and sees me just standing there. After looking around for Nix, she walks over to me, and pulls me into a comforting hug. I just sink into her embrace, and take in her warmth. She's provided me so much comfort in the last few months; we've all comforted each other. Except Nico, but he's just super anti-social.

After a few minutes of just reveling in the comfort she was offering me, I slowly dragged myself out of her embrace. I began to walk towards the forest, so that I could go back to my cabin to prepare for the coming week. The campers were having a Parent weekend, where one weekend every month, the parents would pick up their kids, and go have fun at the camp's expense. It was a Sunday, which meant that the kids would be back tomorrow morning, so I wanted to go back to the cabins and get ready for their arrival.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the cabins. We have a lot of work to do to get ready for tomorrow," I say as I begin to walk on the shaded path through the trees. I could hear Annabeth running to catch up with me, and Nico trailing behind. Us three walked down the path in relative silence, just listening to the chirps of the birds in the trees, and the rustles of spry rabbits hopping through the grass. Finally, we made it back to the main campground and walked to our individual cabins.

Each cabin had four full-size bunk beds for the campers, and one large queen-sized bed for the counselor assigned to the cabin. The bunk beds each had a super soft fluffy comforter on them; the blankets being provided by the camp administration, just in case a camper forgot to pack bedding. The ladders to the beds were built into the frame at the foot, so each bed was open at the bottom. The walls were painted a soft gray, and the carpet was a dark navy blue. Lamps were scattered on the walls, and each bed, top or bottom, had a little lava lamp built into the side. The bottom bunks had drapes around them, that attached to a rod on the frame of the top bunk. This was so that the campers could sleep in peace. The top bunks had something similar, but the rods were instead attached to the ceiling of the cabin. Each mattress could be heated, cooled, raised or lowered by a small control that was built into the framing of the bed.

The camp had spent a lot of money to outfit each cabin with these luxuries, and were only just beginning to think about what needed upgrades next. The camp was very exclusive, and the parents paid a pretty penny to send their children here. Though, the pay was nice, at about $30 an hour, for 16 hours a day, totaling up to $44,160 at the end of the three month period of camp.

I walked inside and just collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change out of my wet clothes. The AC just added to the feeling of coldness upon my skin. Finally, after about 30 minutes of just laying there, I got up and changed into some dry clothes, after I got a shower in the attached bathroom. My mind continued to run away with wild dreams, even after I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

Time passed slowly as I sat on the queen sized bed in my cabin. The night dragged on, and I just stared into nothingness as the moon completed its cycle. The shadows waxed and waned with the moon, made all the more obvious due to its full light, glaring hatefully over this still Earth.

I never understood why there had to be a moon, when we could just descend into shadow and darkness when the sun died everyday. Unfortunately, my powers were strongest at night. In the shadows of the deepest night that could be when there was a full moon, I crept out of the cabin, and walked into the forest. Eventually, I made it to the clearing which I regularly visited, due to a secret power of mine.

I had discovered this power when I was younger, just a few days after I had been told how my sister, Bianca di Angelo, had died. I had been sleeping, when something had awoken me. It turned out to be my sister, but she was only a ghost. Drifting aimlessly in the depths of the shadows, that hadn't yet accepted me as one of their own. We had talked through the night, and when daybreak came, she disappeared, with a whispered plea to always remember her, and honor her sacrifice.

I was younger, and didn't yet understand what had happened, but every night since then, I've been drawn to clearings similar to this one. They were special, since they had been battlegrounds, before humanity had decided to trample all over them, and disturb the dead. The only reason the dead didn't rise up against us pitiful humans was because every night, I allowed them to dance.

As a son of Hades, I had the power to awaken them, and give them this, so the earth didn't suffer for our misdeeds. This dance was the danse macabre. It was more commonly known as the dance of death.

In a sense, it was like an eternal day of the dead, except it took place at night. Honestly, the Mexicans had it right, with their customs surrounding the dead. Dia de los Muertos was a custom that fully embraced and celebrated death, and that was what the dead wanted, not some sad pity party that families went through every time a loved one died. They wanted their life to be celebrated, not their death.

So every night, the spirits still trapped on this infernal plane had a party, to celebrate the lives they had, that their loved ones saw no meaning to. Of course, the party ended at daybreak, but then it would resume once the moon shone it's harsh light on Earth. Every night, at least one spirit would disappear, to show that its life had been fully celebrated, and it had found peace. Father was fine with this, as long as the souls eventually came to him.

It was time to summon the souls, so I raised my hand, and began to chant in Greek. Ελάτε σε μένα, ψυχές του παρελθόντος. Ελάτε να βρείτε την ειρήνη το βράδυ, για να επιστρέψετε στο σκοτάδι αύριο. I repeated this several times, until I began to see little lights appearing in the air. The souls had arrived. Suddenly, spectral lights flew up to the trees and began to shine in a multitude of colors, ghostly food and drink tables appeared out of thin air, and music began to play, made by ghostly instruments playing themselves. It was truly a party for the dead.

A small smile appeared on my lips as I watched the spirits interact with each other, and just have a blast. I had never really felt at home among the living or the dead. I fell into the middle somewhere, if there ever was a middle. It all honestly felt the same to me. Life was just a blur that never ended. Even in death, life would knock on your door and remind you of its presence. There was no escape.

The party was winding down for the night, as the sun was about to appear on the horizon, and to my shock, one of the spirits came up to me. They had always stayed far away from me, even though I was the one who gave them this freedom each night. I assumed it had something to do with my dark aura. I was wrong.

"Hello Dark One," the spirit spoke to me. It's voice was scratchy and rough, but still understandable.

"Hello?" I said, still wondering if this was really happening.

"Beware Dark One, for soon, your soul will be put to a test. If you pass, the world will continue on, but should you fail, your life, your friends lives, and the lives of all those soon to come, be they human or not, shall be lost, into the ever darkening void of death!"

The spirit screamed at the end of their warning, then suddenly split into a multitude of lights, like a mirror splintering into small fragments of glass after a harsh blow. I had never seen this happen before, and once the lights disappeared, I couldn't sense the spirit any longer. This was unusual, as I could always sense them, no matter if they were visible or not.

I silently walked back to my cabin, still wondering over that strange experience with that single spirit. I wondered what had happened, but wasn't too worried, as i just figured that it had found peace in a weird way. The only thing that really stuck with me was that ominous warning. Thoughts of the future flashed through my head, keeping me alert, no matter if I hadn't slept for a few days. I just couldn't get the warning out of my head. Eventually, I fell into an exhausted slumber, only waking an hour later by the slamming of the cabin door, as the campers came rushing back to their fancy bunks, and freedom from their overbearing parents.

Throughout the rest of that day, and into the next, the warning haunted me, appearing in my consciousness every time I closed my eyes. After about an hour of this, I decided to set the warning aside as a ghost's ramblings, and just focus on the future and what was coming. Little did i know that while the future was secure for now, a little black cat with pink stripes had been watching, and planning a fate worse than death for me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope that you liked this chapter. In my opinion, I feel like it delves into the dark psyche of the human mind. Though, Nico's is darker due to him being the son of Hades. I was honestly crying while writing this, but that's probably because of staying up this late, or early, or whatever. I am seriously a night owl. Anyways, the next few chapters will introduce some new-ish characters that I hope you all know and love like me. I have some big plans for this book, so I hope that it's will be widely accepted, as it isn't a typical fan fiction. So, have a great day, and good luck in life.

Please comment and like!

The Greek that he chanted means "Come to me, o souls of the past. Come and find peace in the night, to return to darkness tomorrow." At least, that's what I put into the translator. So, i'm sorry if the Greek came out wrong. I don't speak it, so I honestly don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

When I got back to my cabin, I took a shower, and got everything ready for the next day, since that was when all the campers would return from their weekend. One secret thing that I had to check was the hidden storm basement, built into each cabin, in case of any big, destructive storms. I would add the term "supernatural" to that list, but that's just me. After I had checked everything, I crawled into bed, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the joyful chirps of birds greeting the new day as the sun rose. I got dressed, and went outside for the campers to return. In my cabin, there were seven adorable little girls. Each cabin was gender coordinated, which meant that Nico and Percy were in charge of the male cabins, while myself and Nix were in charge of the female cabins. The names of my campers were: Annalise, Mariah, Serena, Ember, Blaze, Sasha, and Marissa. Ember and Blaze were twins that took the word "spoiled" to a whole other level. They couldn't even feed themselves! It was honestly tiring to take care of them, and five other kids, but the job paid well, and we needed the money to be able to stay in hiding.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of waiting outside the cabin, the campers began to slowly trickle back in. The first ones to arrive were Ember, and Blaze, followed by some kid in Nix's cabin. When Ember and Blaze got out of their car, I inwardly groaned in irritation. The devil spawn had arrived. Ironic, considering Nico really was a son of Hades, but no one had to know that. Since today was the first day back after a weekend with their parents, the counselors and campers all took it easy, and had a relaxation day. Most days, the counselors would take the campers to the waterfall and let them swim. Then have lunch, and go do crafts and whatnot. But not today. Instead, I was stuck inside with some devil spawned twins. Yay me. Once all my campers had arrived, we went inside the cabin and got everyone situated for the next week.

For some reason, I had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong today, and boy was I right.

Suddenly, it just began to rain. Now, normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem, considering that weather in the mountains was abnormal, and we were already inside, but instead of the rain being water, it was blood. Now of course, once the campers saw this, chaos ensued. I had to shout over the ruckus to be heard, and even then I may've been too quiet. As this was happening, the wind was picking up at crazy speeds; speeds that could probably decapitate a normal person. Eventually though, I got everyone herded into the underground storm shelter where we huddled together until we couldn't hear the wind anymore.

As a precaution, I poked my head up through the trap door to see what was going on outside, and what I found shocked me. The windows in the cabin were shattered, and glass was strewn all over the place from the strength of the wind. Little droplets of blood painted the walls, floor, and ceiling, and the blankets from the bed were torn into tatters. I knew that there was no way to keep the camp open in this state, so I called over to Nico's cabin. His cabin was in slightly better shape, so I decided to evacuate my campers through there, instead of through my cabin, as I feared the blood may give them nightmares. Thankfully, all the storm basements were connected by underground passages, so we were able to get to his cabin in relative ease.

Once everyone was gathered together in the middle of the camp, we called all the parents to come pick up all their children due to harsh weather conditions and the camp needing repairs. Thankfully, most of the parents were still in the area, so the children were picked up relatively quickly. The only child who wasn't picked up was Mariah, and that's because her parents just refused, and stated that it was our job to take care of her, as they were paying an enormous lump sum to send her to our "exclusive" camp. I tried to tell her dad what happened, but he didn't believe me, so Mariah was then stuck with us. We didn't know where Nix went, just that she had disappeared after the storm was over.

Once I had talked with Nico and Percy about the weird storm, we decided to investigate the surrounding forest. To see if there was anything supernatural at play here. I paired up with Percy, and Nico went off on his own. We were just walking through the forest, looking for anything suspicious, when something came flying out from the trees and pinned me to another tree. It was a man, a very short man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, with his dark hair in an undercut style. He was wearing a dark green cape with some sort of symbol on it, face glaring into my own, whilst pinning me with a sword to my neck.

"Eren," he shouted into the forest, "Get the boy."

Percy just stood there, looking around, probably for this "Eren" kid, when suddenly there was a flash of light. Once we could see again, a 15 meter tall giant stood in front of us. The man didn't seem to be phased in the slightest, so maybe this was normal to him, but we were frozen in shock. Percy was just frozen as the giant began to reach it's hand down to snatch him up.

"Percy, run!" I screamed while trying not to impale my neck on the man's sword. Percy snapped out of his daze and began to run towards the waterfall. The giant ran after him; Percy barely being able to avoid the giant hands trying to grab him. I began to struggle in the man's hold, trying to get free. After taking an elbow to the face, and a knee to the groin, his grip slipped and I was free. I ran after Percy, and the man followed, swinging through the trees using some sort of spider man type gear. Once we reached the waterfall, we saw the giant and Percy. The giant was knee deep in the water, and Percy was swirling around in his own personal hurricane, which kept the giant from reaching him. The wind whipped our hair away from our faces, and we watched as eventually the giant was swallowed by the hurricane. When the man saw this, he looked shocked, and mumbled something under his breath.

Suddenly, Percy's hurricane disappeared, and we could see the two of them again. The giant was slumped over, its head resting on it's knees. Percy was standing on top of it's head, while a boy emerged from the nape of it's neck. The boy looked to be around our age, 17 or 18, with long-ish hair and green eyes. Once the boy had fully emerged, he suddenly tipped backwards, and began to fall. The man who had been previously standing beside me, took off and rushed to catch the boy just as he was about to hit the water. The giant's corpse began to disintegrate, and the man looked towards the forest.

"Hanji! You can come out now. If they meant us harm, they would've killed Eren," he shouted. Slowly, a person began to emerge from beneath the trees. They looked to be around 20 with brown hair up in a ponytail. They wore large glasses, and I was unsure if they were a man or woman, and they were carrying some sort of sack. The brunette person began to approach Percy, but the man caught them before they could.

"Hanji!," he said warning them against anything.

"Please. Please Levi. I want to run some experiments!" Hanji said excitedly.

"No. We don't know what they're capable of. We must keep our guard up." He eyed us critically. "We also need to figure out where we are. Do you have a place where we can talk?" he asked us.

"Yeah, follow us. We'll take you back to our camp," Percy told them. He seemed to be tired from exerting his energy in the fight with Eren, so I walked over to him, and let him lean on me as we slowly walked towards the cabins.

When we arrived at Cabin Omega, we walked in, and found Nico with four mysterious people. One was a tall, dark haired man, who seemed to be in some sort of servant type uniform. Another was a teen boy. He had a bright piercing blue eye, the other not being seen due to him wearing an eye patch. His hair was a dark navy, and he held himself with an air of arrogance. A red haired person was rubbing up against the tall, dark, and mysterious man; calling him "Bassy" while the tall man just looked irritated and uncomfortable. The last person was tall, with silver-gray hair. I couldn't see their eyes, but it seemed like they could see me. They honestly creeped me out a bit.

"Nico, who are they?" I asked carefully, trying not to look suspicious so they wouldn't attack. Before Nico could answer, the tall man began to speak.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. And this is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Known as the Queen's Guard Dog," he said, looking slightly annoyed when he introduced Ciel. The red head stopped rubbing on Sebastian so they could introduce themselves.

"My name is Grell, and this is Undertaker." they pointed towards the silver-haired person, who just smiled creepily. I moved to where Nico was, and flopped down on the bed beside him. As I closed my eyes, one thought stayed embedded in my mind. Great. More nutcases to deal with.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDIT: I was going through my story, and taking into account people's feedback, and I decided to remove Mikasa and Armin from the story line, as a way of making the story slightly less confusing. For those of you who are reading this after the fact, disregard this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian's POV

My life was hell. Ironic, considering I'm a demon. Honestly, having to serve a little brat for the rest of eternity made things even more horrible. It was made even worse by the fact that the aforementioned little brat was another demon. Lives for demons were bad in the first place, with our never ending hunger for human souls. We only ever found entertainment in seeing humans suffer through life and eventually die, but secretly, we wished for that eternal rest. At least, some of us did. I was not one of those who wished to give up life for death. I just wanted out of this awful contract so I could go torment humanity some more.

Currently, I was driving the carriage that contained my master. We had just stopped in London to get him a small meal, before continuing on to wherever my young master wanted to go. It had already been three years since he'd been turned, and we had been practically everywhere. America, Canada, Mexico, all over Europe, even some places in Asia. I found it quite boring, as I had already been to these places before, but couldn't do anything about it due to the contract. Humans are actually correct when they say that hindsight is always 20/20. I should never have made that contract, but sadly, I was too tempted by his soul to think of how things could go wrong.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed us. I couldn't see anything, even with my demonic sight. Ciel was trying to get my attention, most likely to ask what was going on, but I was trying to figure that out for myself. Nothing of this sort had ever happened before. At least, not that I knew of. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them back up, I found myself in a forest laying on some sort of stone slab. Some trees were knocked down or missing branches, probably due to some sort of storm. Ciel was beside me on the stone slab, and I could see Grell and Undertaker on another one a few feet away.

Ugh, I thought internally. Why did Grell have to come with? Their attentions were disgusting, and they was irritating with how they would always rub up against me like a cat in heat. I loved cats, but them acting like one around me was just plain horrifying. I didn't mind Undertaker much. He was just a lunatic looking for a good laugh all the time. No one really knew what or who Undertaker was exactly, but I had heard rumors that he could be quite deadly when he was in the mood. 

As I adjusted to my new surroundings, I sensed a presence coming our way. It was dark, and there was something off about it. But the scent of it's soul was mouthwatering. It had been so long since I'd had a human soul, and my hunger was growing by the day. As the human came closer to where we were, their soul began to smell even sweeter, and I knew that I had to have it. 

I was broken out of my thoughts by Grell beginning to rub up against me. Apparently, them and Undertaker had awoken a moment ago. Sadly, as I had been deep in my thoughts about that delicious soul, I had failed to notice this, and was now underneath Grell as they tried to snuggle me. I pushed them off, and looked at my master. He still seemed to be sleeping, and I could feel the human getting closer, so I took his limp body and jumped into the trees, so I could look at the human without them seeing me.

The human was a boy of about 19, with dark black hair, and a very pale complexion. He seemed to be looking for something, but I honestly didn't care about that. I just wanted his soul. I laid my master's body on a branch, and jumped down in front of the boy. He just looked at me with a bored expression on his face. I smiled at him, purposely showing off my fangs, and making my eyes flash their demonic fuchsia. He just didn't react. I walked towards him; a predator stalking his prey. He just examined his nails.

"Hello demon. I don't think anyone here called for you," he finally said, after about 10 seconds of waiting. How the heck did he know I was a demon? I rushed towards him, intent on pinning him to a tree so I could devour his soul. Instead of running, he just snapped his fingers. The ground began to shake, and slowly it split apart, to reveal the dead rising up. Bones began to rise into the air, forming skeletons, which then attacked me. The teen boy just stood there, watching me through narrowed eyes as I tore through the bony army. Every time I dismembered a skeleton, two more took its place, and the bones of those who had fallen rose up and began to build a throne around the boy.

After a few minutes of knocking skulls off necks and ripping spines apart, I realized that the boy was just sitting there, lazing on a fully completed throne, a crown of bones adorning his head. I looked behind me, to try and get Grell to help me, only to find the both them and Undertaker bowing at the foot of the throne. It was surprising that even Undertaker, who took orders from no one, was bowing. I was completely baffled. Why in the world were they bowing to a teen?

"Are you done yet?" he asked in a voice devoid of emotion. When the two heard him speak, they actually shivered. I just stood there silently, trying to figure this boy out. The crunch of leaves was heard from behind me, and I turned to see that it was my master. He walked up towards the throne, and when he was close enough, Undertaker yanked him down into a kneeling position. Again, I was shocked. What could this boy be, to garner a bow from demons and reapers alike?

"What are you?" I questioned, trying to quell my hunger in favor of getting answers. The boy just looked at me blankly. Undertaker raised his head slightly, and the boy nodded at him. In an instant, Undertaker was behind me, forcing me to kneel with my head touching the ground. Grell then came up in front of me, then bowed to the boy and said "Forgive him, he doesn't seem to realize who you are." I tried to struggle out of Undertaker's hold, but every time I moved, it just got tighter and tighter, until I was completely immobile.

Undertaker leaned down, and said "This boy is Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, King of the Underworld, which makes him a prince, and us, his servants." I froze in shock, and my eyes widened in realization. No wonder his soul smelt so delicious, he was born from the depths of evil itself. I nodded in understanding, and Undertaker let me up. The boy waved his hand, and the bones just disappeared. He stood there, just looking at me silently. He began walking back the way he came, and motioned for us to follow him. My master seemed indignant at having been forced by Undertaker to bow before him, and before I could stop him, he opened his mouth.

"Hey, you!" he yelled. Nico glanced back at him. "Yeah, you. You're trash, so why in the world was I forced to bow before you. I am an Earl. You should be bowing before me." Little did Ciel know that he was messing with the wrong person. Nico just looked at him for a minute, before walking back this way. He walked up to my master and touched his forehead. When Grell and Undertaker saw him do this, they gasped and bowed again. Ciel just stood there indignantly, staring into Nico's eyes, daring him to do something.

"I dare you," my master said arrogantly. When Nico heard this, his stare became freezing, and he literally separated my master's mind from his body. Don't forget that Ciel was completely conscious during this whole thing, so when he saw his body drop to the forest floor, he understandably freaked out. Demons didn't have souls, but we had to have something be our consciousness, so our minds would take the form that our souls used to have. As a way of keeping a sort of balance. Nico moved Ciel's mind into a ray of sunlight that was peeking through the trees. His mind began to vaporize once the sunlight touched it. Before his arms were completely vaporized, Nico spoke.

"Are you done being a little brat?" My master desperately nodded yes, and Nico put his mind back inside his body. He then began to walk off into the trees, and we followed a safe distance behind. During this whole ordeal, Grell and Undertaker had been shaking in fear. If Nico could do that to a demon, just imagine what he could do to them if he was angry.

Eventually, after about 15 minutes of walking, we reached a ring of four cabins, each named after a letter from the Greek alphabet. Nico walked towards the Omega cabin, and we followed him inside like tamed puppies. He sat down on a queen sized bed, and we all just stood around awkwardly. About five minutes later, five more people came in. Two of them Nico seemed to recognize, but the other three were a complete mystery. One of the two that Nico recognized asked us who we were, and I explained. Then they just flopped down on the bed that Nico was sitting on and went to sleep.

I was ecstatic, as all the people in the cabin had delicious smelling souls. Well, aside from Grell and Undertaker, but that's normal for them. I was internally jumping in joy at all the food I saw before me. Now, to just catch them off guard and eat their souls. Hehehe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I know that this chapter may catch a few people off guard, but it's set after the end of season 2 of the anime Black Butler. I feel like Ciel became more arrogant once he became a demon, because he kept his demon butler, and gained power, so I wanted him to be knocked down a few pegs. Sebastian is really hungry, as his dinner was stolen from him when Ciel became a demon, so he's basically to the point of starving. And Nico is still nice to those he trusts, but because they're now on the run, his walls are higher than ever, and he's trying to protect himself from more betrayal. Which then leads to his display of power in the forest. That's why he seems so emotionless. He still hangs with Percy and Annabeth, but because of what he's been through, it takes him longer to trust others. I hope that you liked this chapter, and please comment, and like.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

When Annabeth flopped onto the bed in exhaustion, I scoffed in disbelief.

"So, I fought a giant, and had to walk a mile back to this cabin, but you're the one exhausted? How the heck does that make sense?" I asked her.

She snorted and replied, "It makes sense cause you're freaking heavy, and seem to be fine now, so I see no reason to keep holding your crazy muscular self up."

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. By then, Annabeth was already snoring slightly, so Nico and I knew she was out for the count. Suddenly, I remembered that we had a guest that didn't go home.

"Hey Nico, where's that kid whose parents didn't pick her up during the evacuation?" I asked him, hoping he actually knew where she was. Before he could answer, the redhead who had been introduced earlier rushed over to me and picked me up by the collar.   
"How dare you speak so informally to our prince, filth." they hissed after pushing me up against the cabin wall by my throat.

"Put him down Grell. Now," Nico said.

"But he disrespected you," the redhead said in a whiny manner.

"NOW!" Nico said lowly, as his aura grew darker by the second. Grell frantically nodded and hurriedly set me down, then rushed over to Sebastian and hid behind him. I rubbed my throat slowly, trying to relieve the pain. Nico looked at me curiously, trying to figure out if I was OK.

"I'm fine Nico. There's no permanent damage." I told him reassuringly. He just looked at me for a minute more, as if making sure. Then he turned his head towards Grell. His gaze blackened till there was no white to be seen in his eyes. I shivered a bit, as that meant that he was severely ticked off. He got up, and walked towards the group of four at the back of the cabin. Once he got closer, they all flinched a bit. He went around Sebastian and cornered Grell between Undertaker, and Ciel, who both moved away a bit as Nico approached. Grell just cowered fearfully in front of Nico; whining like a kicked dog.

"Why did you attack Percy?" Nico asked, his voice deepening till it barely sounded human.

"Because he disrespected you?" Grell said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Do you know who he is?" Nico inquired menacingly.

"No," Grell gulped in fear at the look in Nico's eyes. 

"He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, King of the Seas," Nico hissed. Grell just shrunk till his back touched the floor, whimpering the whole way down. I smirked lightly at their predicament, seriously pitying the poor person for getting on Nico's bad side this quickly. Nico slowly walked back towards the bed and sat down, careful not to disturb Annabeth. He looked at her, and his face softened a little. Some may think that he liked her romantically, but he actually looked up to her as a sister figure. In any case, Nico was very gay and didn't care if anyone knew.

He turned to look at me, and his gaze darkened again as he eyed my neck.

"Go take a shower Percy. You're gonna get water on the floor if you keep standing there. Change into some dry clothes, and don't forget to put some salve on your neck." he refused to meet my gaze while telling me this.

"Yes mom," I said teasingly as I walked out the door towards my cabin. After I'd showered, changed, and put some medicine on my neck, I walked back to his cabin. When I went in, I saw that Annabeth was awake, and was glaring at Grell. Most likely because Nico told her what they did to me. When Annabeth and Nico noticed me standing in the doorway, they sat up and seemed to get serious.

"Hey Nico, you didn't answer my question earlier. Where's the little kid?" I asked, trying to remember her name.

"Her name's Mariah, Percy," Annabeth stated.

"Yeah, her, where is she? Did her parents actually come pick her up?"

Nico just stared at me before answering, "She's in the storm shelter. Or at least she should be. That's where I left her before I went into the forest."

"OK, cool. Anyone seen Nix around recently? She just disappeared after the storm, and I don't know where she went." I said, looking around to see if Nix was hiding in the shadows of the cabin.

"Wherever she is, I wouldn't worry about her. I mean, she eats poisonous spiders. If that doesn't kill her, I don't know what will." Annabeth said with a shiver.

I walked over to Nico, and plopped down beside him on the bed. He leaned against me with a sigh, and snuggled into my arm. I smiled at his antics, softly nuzzling my face into his soft hair. After a few minutes of just sitting like this, we sat up, and looked around the room at everyone. For some reason, their mouths were just hanging open in shock. Annabeth, Nico, and I just looked at them questioningly. Finally, Sebastian spoke up.

"Are you two in a relationship?" he asked, sounding shocked, and possibly disgusted.

"Yep, he's my boyfriend," I said cheerily. Just as quickly, my aura shifted to menacing. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope," he backed away slowly while gulping.

"Good," I replied, and laid my head on Nico's shoulder. "Anyways, let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, my boyfriend is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and the blonde girl is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Now, who are you all?" I asked after introducing the three of us. The seemingly gender-less brunette by the door spoke up first.

"My name is Hange Zoe, the brunette boy is Eren Jaeger, and Captain Levi is the guy with the undercut."

"Well, nice to meet you all," I said while waving at them. I looked towards the four at the back of the cabin.

"I think we already got your names, right? Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Grell, and Undertaker, yes?" I asked while pointing at each. Sebastian nodded.

"Now, why are you here?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like this chapter. Now, onto Grell's gender. I think that i'm going to write them as non binary, cause I know that people will interpret the character in different ways, and I want this story to be more inclusive for those in the LGBT+ community. I know that a lot of people really like Alois and Claude, but I decided not to write them in, because, in my timeline, they're both dead, and I don't really like them that much. Alois seems like a brat to me. I know that he's been through a lot, but that's no excuse to gouge out someone's eye. And Claude is just creepy. Plus, he's a spider demon, and I have a mild case of arachnophobia. (Fear of spiders for those who don't know.) Anyways, please like and comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Levi's POV

Everyone just looked at Percy as if he was dumb. Finally, I decided to speak up.

"If we knew why we were here, don't you think we would've told you already?" I asked him, annoyed. He just flushed in embarrassment.

"Anyways, where even are we in the first place?" Hanji piped up from beside me.

"Oh, we're in the Rocky Mountains at a summer camp," Annabeth answered after staring at Hanji for a minute.

"What year, brat?" I tched when no one answered.

"Um, shouldn't you already know that?" Percy asked stupidly.

"First, we woke up in a weird place, and then you found us, and second, you have weird powers, so how are we supposed to know what year it is here, or if it's even the same year from our time?" Ciel ranted.

Percy looked suitably abashed, so I kept from chewing him out some more. Instead I just tched. Guess Eren was having a bigger impact on me than expected.

"Today is June 16, 2020," Nico answered suddenly. When we heard this, we just froze in place. Then Sebastian spoke up.

"I guess that makes sense. It certainly explains your weird choice of clothes," he stated while gesturing to the three sitting on the bed. "Which leaves me to assume you are from a different time as well," he gestured towards us while saying this.

"Yeah, we hail from the Isle of Paradise, and the year there is 855." I spoke up this time, scowling all the while. While I was speaking, I didn't notice Eren behind me until he tentatively wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. I tched and looked away from everyone's shocked faces, but gently leaned into Eren a little to let him know that I was fine with this. Annabeth awww'd a little while I flushed. Undertaker giggled a little, and grabbed Grell before they could rub on Sebastian some more. I saw Sebastian shoot Undertaker a grateful look before glancing back at us curiously.

"Anyways, what time are you guys from?" Annabeth asked the four at the back of the room, unknowingly breaking the rising tension in the cabin.

"We are from London, England, in the 1890s." Undertaker answered after a slight giggle. Once he said that, I could tell that he did have a slight accent, though I had no idea of this 'London' place. 

"That makes a lot of sense," Percy spoke. "I could tell you had an accent, but I didn't recognize where it was from."

Sebastian was still looking between the couple on the bed and me and Eren curiously. Nico noticed this and called him out on it.

"Spill it demon. What thoughts are going through your mind to make you stare so much?" Sebastian blinked in surprise for a minute before coughing and flushing a little.

"Well, I was just wondering if same gender couples were socially acceptable in this time, since you two are a couple, and your friend doesn't really seem to care," he said slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Well, kinda. It's getting a lot better than it was in the 1900s for the LGBT+ community, and lots of things have changed since the 1800s." Percy proudly stated. Everyone just stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what he meant. At least, until Hanji spoke up.

"What is this 'LGBT+' community you speak of. Is it another civilization?"

Percy just chuckled and said, "No, it's not a civilization. I'll tell you more about it at another time if you're still curious." Hanji just nodded.

"Now, since we don't know what brought you here, or how to send you back home, we need to assign cabins." Annabeth said, while looking at us all thoughtfully.

She began to speak again while gesturing towards each group. "Percy and Nico can have the queen-bed here, and I'll take a bunk. Sebastian, Grell, Undertaker, and Ciel can sleep in Cabin Beta. You guys can figure out who gets the queen bed in there on your own. Just don't spill any blood. Captain Levi and Eren can have the queen bed in Cabin Alpha, while Hanji can crash in the bunks in the same cabin. That work for everyone?" We all nodded our assent, and she smiled a little.

"Now for the hard part. To actually fix the cabins." We all groaned when we heard this. Well, I didn't, as cleaning is a hobby of mine. Sebastian just looked mildly annoyed, but he didn't seem to want to argue. And thus, with a goal in mind, we began to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about how horrible this chapter is. I couldn't really figure out what I wanted to write, so I guess it just became a filler. Anyways, please comment and like.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

We had all split into groups and began working on the cabins that people were going to stay in. I was currently working on picking up all the glass from the broken windows with Nico. There was a question burning my mind, so I decided to ask him.

"Hey Nico, why did you call Sebastian a demon?"

"Because he is one," he stated nonchalantly.

"Does that mean that his whole group are demons?" I questioned.

"No. Only him and that navy haired brat are demons. The other two are shinigami. More commonly known as grim reapers, though I'm not sure if anyone knows that Undertaker is a legendary grim reaper," he told me quietly. "Don't tell Annabeth or Hanji what they are. I don't fully know about Hanji, but she seems like one of those people who love to do experiments to figure things out, and Annabeth has a thirst for knowledge, which could lead to them two teaming up, and possibly dissecting those four. Just don't tell her or Hanji."

"OK. I won't. I do have to admit that I'm curious about their abilities. Especially Undertaker's if what you say is true, and no one actually knows that he's a legendary reaper. What do you think about having some war games, and seeing what everyone is capable of?" I asked him, trying not to shiver in excitement at the thought. I loved the war games that we used to have to help us get ready for battle. Sure, some of them left scars, but that was just a part of the fun. Before he could answer, I saw Annabeth walking towards us. I quickly got back to work before she could yell at me for slacking off. Nico looked at me strangely for a minute, before he too spotted Annabeth. He just smirked a little, and went back to picking up glass.

Over the next couple hours, we got the cabins fixed up enough that they were livable for the time being. Cabin Beta actually got completely fixed, probably due to some demonic voodoo or something like that. It was getting dark, so after we had raided the kitchen, we all went to our separate cabins for the night. Curling up around Nico was nice, and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I was going around to all the cabins to get everyone together for a meeting.

The visit to Cabin Alpha had gone well, and now I just had to go to Cabin Beta. I gently knocked, but there was no answer, so I slowly opened the door and walked in. I didn't see anyone in the cabin, which meant that they had probably already heard about the meeting.

As I went to leave, I spotted something in the middle of the floor. It was a ginormous coffin. I was curious as to why it was there, so I went up to it, and as I was about to knock on it, the coffin lid moved, and out popped Undertaker. Startled, I stumbled back a few steps as he just collapsed on his coffin in a fit of laughter that shook the cabin. Eventually, his laughter stopped, and he turned his head towards me. I couldn't see his eyes, so there was no way to know what he was actually looking at, but he seemed to be gazing in my general direction. Before I could tell him about the meeting, he pushed me out of the cabin, while mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't really understand. I just walked off towards the meeting area, hoping that he would show up, even without me telling him.

When I got to the agreed upon meeting area, I stared in shock at Undertaker, who had somehow beat me here. He saw me and let out a giggle. Once we saw Annabeth wave, we all went and sat down around the campfire. When everyone was seated, Annabeth began to speak.

"Since everyone's here, I would like to talk to you about an idea that Percy, Nico and I have had. Since we don't know why you are here, or how to get you back home, we can only assume the worst. That someone or something is going to try and destroy this world, and we will need your help to prevent that. This is only a theory, but it coincides with the warning that a spirit gave Nico a while back. If we are to team up against this supposed threat, we can't figure out a strategy if we don't know everyone's fighting abilities. So, we propose the idea of war games. Games that will test our strength against each other. What do you all think?" she asked, giving them time to think on all that they had been told. Most of them besides Undertaker, and Captain Levi nodded in assent. Undertaker just giggled and mumbled about how this would be amusing under his breath. Captain Levi took a bit longer, but that's probably because he didn't really trust us yet. Not that I could blame him. He was in a whole new world, and he didn't know anyone here besides the two that he had arrived with. Finally, he nodded as well, and Annabeth took Captain Levi and Sebastian to plan out the first couple war games. Everyone else just scattered, going off in random directions.

Finally, the planning was done, and the rules were set in place.

The rules were:

1\. No fatal blows

2\. No dismemberment

3\. No holding back

4\. No hurting anyone in the audience

5\. No switching battle partners/opponents

The first war game was a normal 1v1, where the winner of the battle would go on to the next round, until there was only one winner out of everyone.

The list of match-ups was according to strength, and went like this:

Nico vs Captain Levi

Percy vs Grell

Annabeth vs Ciel

Sebastian vs Undertaker

Eren vs Hanji

Everyone seemed pretty happy with the match ups, though Grell whined about not being able to fight 'Bassy'. We just left them alone. Earlier in the day, Nico had taken Mariah to a safe house, where a trusted friend was taking care of her. That way, no one would know of what was going on in this little camp in the mountains. Now then, let the best fighter win.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was wary of what people may think, but whatever. What do you all think of an Undertaker x Sebastian ship? I think it could be interesting to see how that works out. Anyways, comment and like!


	9. Chapter 9

Undertaker's POV

The list of who would fight who had finally been completed, and I had been assigned to fight Sebastian. Not the worst opponent, but not the best either. I was actually kind of wanting to fight Nico. His power over the dead interested me to an unimaginable degree, and I was curious about what else he could do. Though, Sebastian would be a good warm up for me. It had been a long while since I'd had an invigorating fight. Almost 50 years to be exact. Ever since I had smuggled my beloved death scythe out of reaper headquarters. I would finally be able to use it again. The mere thought excited me, and I burst out into giggles of happiness and conspiracy, as I plotted ways to bring down the egotistical demon.

After the list of battles had been decided upon, it was cut into strips and the pieces were put into a hat. The way it would work was one person would draw from the hat and whatever battle they drew would be the battle that commenced. This would continue for every battle. The first battle drawn from the hat was Sebastian vs me.

We both walked into the makeshift arena. It was honestly just a really big field with some seating areas surrounding it for an audience. I was wearing my normal grey garb, and Sebastian had changed out of his butler uniform to wear some more form fitting clothes. Most likely to avoid the higher chance of getting choked by flowy clothing. From the corner of my eye I could see Eren taking bets on who would win. I could hear that most people bet on Sebastian, since they said and I quote "Undertaker looks like a greasy old man who couldn't win in a fight against a young, and fit adult."

I was mildly offended, as I may have been over a hundred, but I knew for a fact that I looked no older than 20. Though, my hair could make me seem more mature. I would have so much fun proving them wrong. Their faces would be so hilarious once I beat this crusty demon.

We both got into battle position, and the signal to start fighting was given. Sebastian rushed towards me with his demonic speed, but I just dodged and tripped him with one of my sotoba. He landed in a crouch and angrily glared at me. I just laughed at the ridiculous face he was making. Slowly, he got up, and began to walk towards me, creeping up on me like a predator caging in his prey. I smirked inside my head. He didn't know that he wasn't actually the predator. Too bad, this was getting fun.

We fought for a little bit longer, before I began to get bored from all the repetitiveness of the dodges, parries and attacks. So I decided to spice it up a bit. I stood up from where I had landed on the ground, and took off my hat. Many knew that Sebastian had a weakness for cats, so I had stored one underneath my hat before the battle. Once he caught sight of the cat on my head, he stopped in his tracks while literal sparkles popped up around him. I took the cat off my head, kissed it's little belly, and threw it at Sebastian. He raced to catch it before it could hit the ground, and I took my chance. While he was distracted with the cat, I rushed towards him and hit my shoulder into his abdomen. He was shocked, and flew back about a hundred meters or so. I caught the cat in my arms, and let it down onto the ground. It ran off into the woods, and I smiled at the sight of it's little tail waving in the wind as it ran.

I looked back towards Sebastian only to see him beginning to demon. Finally, it was time to reveal myself. With a burst of green light, my sash untied, and my chain belt of lockets unclipped itself from around my waist. I caught the chain in my left hand, and opened my cloak to show all the sotoba stored inside it. Finally, I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and revealed the trade mark evidence of being a reaper. Yellow-green phosphorescent eyes.

Sebastian seemed fairly surprised at this, as he had never really known why my soul was so dark and distorted. I knew this as he had asked me many a time back in our era. Finally, he knew, and I don't think he had expected this. We ran at each other. Before we collided, I transformed my death scythe from it's sotoba form in another flash of green light and swung it at him. I had created my scythe from the bones of a demon that I had killed when I first became a reaper. It's skull was what held the blade to the staff, and I was very proud of how it turned out. Along with the skull, the spinal cord and the rib cage were what made up the handle. Anyways, he was able to dodge my first few attacks, but since I was slightly faster than him, I quickly got a few hits in.

He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, which was bleeding into his eye, distorting his vision. He had another few wounds on his legs, and he was clutching his shoulder while panting. I just grinned at him maniacally. By this time, he had gone full demon, and was wearing these incredibly high stiletto boots. His arms up to his biceps were covered in black scales, and his outfit consisted of black skin tight leather that showed off his physique. There were horns growing out of his head, similar to devil horns in paintings, and he had wings made of pure darkness. His canines had grown out, and looked like vampire fangs. It was cute.

Ever since I had seen the affection between the two male couples, I had been thinking. I had never really been attracted to women, as they seemed to be very petty and insecure about almost everything. I didn't need that in my life, as I had a shop to run, and corpses to beautify. No woman would want someone like that, and I wanted to be with someone who reveled in death as much as I did. Someone I could spend forever with, and no human would be able to do that, so I had never actively searched for love. But this era was changing my mind about some things. Thoughts of choosing a life partner who was the same gender as me had never crossed my mind before now, so this was new to me.

I was snapped out of my daze when Sebastian rushed me, trying to catch me off guard. My death scythe was swung, and Sebastian ended up as a shish kebab on a blade. He slowly slid off, his eyes wide as he looked at me in disbelief. I shook his blood off my scythe, and tapped my dagger like nails on the skull attached to the base of the blade.

"Do you yield?" I asked him, as he lay in a heap at my feet. He just slashed his claws at my legs, which I blocked with the handle of my scythe, and kicked his face. Finally, he uttered two words.

"I yield." He spoke them quietly, as if ashamed that a demon of his caliber was beaten by little old me. Though, his defeat at Nico's hands was much more entertaining. I just walked away. In the stands, I could see people staring with their mouths open at what had transpired just now. Seems that Captain Levi had won the bet, as he was the only one to bet on me out of those who even placed bets. That's what you get for underestimating me, I thought as I walked off the field and towards the cabins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, sorry if this chapter sucks. It's my first time writing a real fighting scene, and I'm not really sure if it turned out OK. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please comment and vote.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian's POV

I...I lost. Losing to a prince of the underworld is understandable, but losing to a reaper? How in the world did I fall so low? Slowly I dragged myself into a sitting position, and clutched my chest where his death scythe had pierced me. Being a demon gave me some healing perks, but if the wound was caused by a death scythe, it healed slower than average. Still faster than a human, but slower than normal for a high-rank demon such as myself. I could feel the flesh knitting itself back together, slowly closing, and it felt awful. Whenever I was ever wounded like this, I would normally isolate myself from everyone, and allow my body to heal in a dark, quiet place. As I was currently in a new world, I couldn't do that for fear of getting lost, so I slowly got up and trudged back to the cabin that I shared with Grell, Undertaker, and my young master.

Once I arrived at the cabin, Grell latched onto me like a leech. I tried to shake them off, but in my weakened state, it was basically impossible. My body was healing itself, which meant that I didn't have my normal strength.

"Get off me Grell. Now," I said quietly. They looked at me and saw that I was serious, and instead of being petty and hanging on just because, they actually let go and allowed me to crawl up to my top bunk. When we had divided up the beds, Grell had claimed the queen bed because they were too much of a diva to allow anyone else to have it. Undertaker had just built himself a coffin and slept in that. And the young master had chosen a bottom bunk in the farthest corner of the cabin from all of us, right next to the attached bathroom. I had chosen a top bunk because it would be easier to jump on enemies if they came into the cabin. Plus, the height was surprisingly reassuring. Though the drawbacks were that if I were wounded, then it would be harder to get up to my bed.

I groaned lowly as I got situated on the bed. I didn't need to sleep, but I could if I wanted to. For some reason, it actually helped to speed up healing, so I lay my head on the pillow and fell into a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke the next day, I realized that it was middle of the afternoon, and that I had probably missed today's match. Then I noticed Grell enter the cabin. When they saw that I was awake, they burst into a whole speech about how cool Eren was, and how great it would be to fight him, and a whole lot of other stuff that I didn't really catch. I held up my hand for them to shut up, and for once they actually did.

"Start from the beginning, Grell. What happened?" I asked.

"Today's match was Eren vs. Hanji, although it honestly wasn't much of a match. Hanji just seemed to want to get samples from Eren's titan form so that she could experiment on them. Eren can turn into a 15-meter tall titan by the way. Or maybe they call it a giant. I'm not quite sure, but it was kinda cool," they said excitedly. I just looked at them in disbelief, not believing what they had just told me. A human turning into a giant, or a titan, or whatever? Didn't seem plausible. Though, to a normal person, demons, angels, and reapers aren't plausible either, so maybe it could happen.

I just flopped back down onto my bed. That was when I realized that my wound didn't hurt anymore. I went into the bathroom, took my shirt off, and saw that there was no wound anymore. It was surprising to me, as I hadn't expected it to heal that quickly, but maybe the nap was more helpful than I had anticipated. Before I could put my shirt back on, Grell burst into the bathroom in a frenzy, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw my shirtless chest. Suddenly, they fell back onto the bathroom floor, blood flowing like a waterfall from their nose. They began to mumble something indistinct, but I know that I heard 'Bassy' in there a few times. I just stepped over them and walked back into the main part of the cabin after I put my shirt back on.

I saw Percy standing in the doorway panting, probably from running here from the arena.

"What is it Percy?" I asked him. He didn't answer until after he caught his breath.

"There's a storm on the horizon, and it looks to be similar to the one that brought you guys to our world, which means that we need to get down to the storm shelter, and now," he said, while looking behind himself anxiously.

Right after he said that, the wind began to pick up, and blood began to pour from the sky. Percy rushed to open the trapdoor to the storm shelter, while I picked up Grell and took them down into the passageway with me. Just as Percy was about to latch the door, we heard a tapping sound coming from the other side. He quickly opened the door and we peeked out, only to see Undertaker knocking on the floor. When Undertaker saw our heads peek out, he rushed towards us, and jumped in on top of us. Due to the unexpected weight, Percy and I feel down the slanted passageway. Unluckily, I let go of Grell halfway down, and we all ended up landing on them. Luckily, no one but Grell was injured, and even then it was only a scrape or two.

We stayed down in that shelter for about two or three hours before we finally heard the wind die down. During that time, Grell had woken up, and was complaining about how ungentlemanly we were, to not bandage their scrapes for them. Percy peeked his head out of the trapdoor, and gave the OK to come out. The cabin wasn't as damaged as it was when we were first brought to this world, but it has sustained some damage. We went outside, only to find four unknown people in the middle of the camp.

They were all male, and wore strange clothing. The first male was pale and had spiky, black hair, which he wore over one eye. He also had a sword attached to his belt, and seemed to be missing an arm, though it was less obvious due to him wearing a black cloak over his clothes. His shirt was a light purplish blue, and it was worn over some long sleeved fishnet, which could be seen peeking out of the sleeve of his overshirt. The pants he wore were a darker blue, almost black, and he wore some dark colored sandals. 

The second male had bright blonde hair, cut in a short style, yet it was still spiky and wore a burnt orange and black shirt, though it was mostly orange with black stripes on the hem and the ends of the sleeves, over which was a white cloak with red Japanese lettering on the back and red flames detailing the hem. His pants were black, and looked kinda fancy, though still usable for everyday stuff. He had one arm that was covered in bandages, even the fingers, and he had a blue crystal necklace, with two pearls either side of the crystal, around his neck. 

The third male was extremely pale, even more so than the first, and he had long black hair, which hung into a face a bit, and yellow eyes, which had a cat like pupil. Around his eyes, he had purple marks, and he wore a fishnet shirt covered by a dark gray sleeveless tee, over which was a black vest with a bunch of pockets. His pants were black, and he had bandages wrapped around his forearms, and peeking out from under the hem of his pants around his ankles. On his left bicep he had a tattoo of some sort, probably of an organization or something. 

The last male had spiky red hair, that split at the side to show some sort of japanese tattoo on his forehead. He didn't seem to have any eyebrows, which was interesting, but whatever. His eyes were a sea foam green, and were lined in black, maybe due to not sleeping, or just a fashion choice, who knows. He had on a long dark red jacket, which was worn over a long sleeved fishnet shirt under a dark sleeveless tee and dark pants. There was a small gourd hanging from a leather belt around his waist, and he had an aura of power. 

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Percy asked, hesitantly approaching them with his hands up. They just looked at each other and nodded. Finally, the spiky black haired one spoke up. 

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, the redhead is Gaara of the Sand, and the other blackette is Orochimaru," he said, pointing to each person. "As for why we are here, we don't know. We were each at home doing whatever, and then we just appeared here."

I looked at Percy, and he just gave me a shrug. This day was turning out great.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. I hope that I'm not confusing anyone with all the different characters being introduced. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, I just wanted to get all the main/side characters introduced so that the real action could start getting built up to. I hope you enjoyed and please like and comment.

EDIT: I decided to add in Orochimaru and Gaara, cause I like them (I only like Orochimaru when he's good, other times he's honestly really ugly). I would've added in Itachi, but he's dead, though maybe i'll find a way to make him come back to life, or something. I don't know yet. Anyways, in their universe, Naruto isn't married to Hinata, and Sasuke isn't married to Sakura, which means that Boruto and all them don't exist. 

Gaara's hair is the same as it is in the episodes about Naruto's wedding, but it's not his wedding, if that makes any sense. (I don't really prefer his hair in Boruto, just a personal opinion). Sorry for all the different updates, and notifications. I've been editing, and trying to make the story smoother, and just flow better than it was. Anyways, i'll maybe have chapter 11 out soon. I don't know for sure, but I do know that i'll try.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke's POV

Where are we? And why's the snake here? The last thing I remember I was in my house on the edge of the forest, and then a bright white light. Next thing I know, Naruto, Orochimaru, Gaara, and myself are in the middle of a circle of people that we have no information about, and it's really starting to freak me out. They stare at us for about a minute before asking us some questions. I answer for everyone after having a silent conversation with them. Each of us is introduced to the group, and I see two people look at each other and one of them shrugs. I wonder what that's about. Oh well, maybe we can get some answers now.

Before I can speak up, the guy who inquired about us says, "We can answer your questions in a minute. This isn't the first time that this has happened. Let's go somewhere more comfortable first." He begins walking towards one of the four cabins (though one is in ruins) and opens the door. Once the door is open, he has to kick a few planks of wood out of his way before he goes in, and we all follow along with the rest of the people.

After everyone is inside, I notice that there are four different groups around the cabin. The first is ours, the second is a group of three, who look like soldiers of some sort, with two being male, and the last seemingly female, but who knows. Group three consists of three more people, with again, two being male, and one female. The guy who questioned us is in this group. Finally, the last group is a group of four, with three being blatantly male, and the fourth being feminine yet also masculine. Finally, the guy who questioned us spoke up.

"Before we answer any questions, let's get everyone introduced. My name is Percy Jackson. My boyfriend here is Nico di Angelo, and my other friend is Annabeth Chase." He pointed to the black haired boy beside him and the girl when he said their names.

"You go next," Percy said, while pointing at the second group. One of the members 'tched' before deciding to speak.

"My name is Levi Ackerman, more commonly known as Captain Levi. This cruddy brat to my right is Eren Jaeger, and the scientist to my left is Hanji Zoe." After he said this, he leaned back into Eren's embrace, seemingly stating a claim on him. The group that hadn't yet been introduced took it upon themselves to quarrel over who was doing the introducing until a man in a long black robe with silver hair covered their mouths with his hands, and a redhead decided to hang off the dark haired man.

The silverette nodded and said, " My name is Undertaker, the redhead is Grell, the dark haired one is Sebastian Michaelis, and the navy haired one is Ciel Phantomhive." This was said with giggles between each introduction, and we just looked at him weirdly. Percy then spoke up.

"Now that everyone is introduced, what are your questions?" This was aimed towards me, as I seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Where are we, and how did we get here?" I asked.

"We are at a summer camp for children in the mountains. As to how you got here, we have no idea, but the last time something like this happened, Levi's and Undertaker's groups showed up. We have a theory that it has something to do with the unnatural storms in the area recently, coupled with dimension jumping," Percy answered. This time, Naruto spoke up.

"What are you?" he asked, gesturing at Undertaker's group.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"There is some aura coming off them, and it doesn't feel human to me, which leads me to believe that they are, in fact, not human. It's the same with that Eren kid, and your group. Something's different about you all. The only full human who seems to be here is Hanji," Naruto answered hesitantly.

"You are correct. We are not human. In fact, Ciel and I are demons, while Undertaker and Grell are shinigami. More commonly known as grim reapers." This time it was Sebastian who spoke, after glancing at the rest of his group and sighing.

"Ok, and the rest of you?" Naruto asked, while gesturing to everyone else.

"I am a titan-shifter, and we don't quite know what's up with Levi, but we believe it to be some sort of instinct that, once activated, causes the said person to have inhuman speed, strength, and senses. We also believe that the instinct only activates in a life or death situation, where one is forced to fight or die to save another," Eren explained. Levi just hit him on top of the head and scowled.

"We are demis. More commonly known as demigods, but recently we have decided to shorten the name," Percy said, pointing to himself and his group.

"Ok. What is a demi?" This time Gaara asked.

"A demi is the child of a human and a deity." Nico said blandly, while running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"I have a question for you now. Naruto said that the only full human in the room was Hanji. What does that make you guys?" Annabeth spoke up from the bed she was perched on. I looked at Naruto, and he sighed.

"I am the vessel for the nine-tailed demon fox. Gaara here used to be the vessel for the one-tailed sand demon, but it was extracted. No one really knows what Orochimaru is, since he likes to run lots of human experiments, and Sasuke used to be Orochimaru's apprentice, and has thus gained more of Orochimaru's knowledge, habits, and aura. Since Orochimaru can summon snakes, we tend to call him Snake, and we don't really know with Sasuke. It could be lingering demon aura from when we combined our power." Naruto explained with a grimace, most likely expecting everyone to blow up at us. Suddenly, we heard some loud squealing, and turned to see Hanji with a nosebleed, jumping up and down, and shrieking like a fangirl. I slowly slid behind Naruto to hide.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"She absolutely loves exploring the unknown, and learning about new creatures and species. Honestly, she probably wants to run tests on you. Eren's already gone through her tests, and he's still alive. Albeit maybe a bit scarred," Levi said plainly.

"I thought you already knew we were demons and reapers, due to the spars we've been having," Ciel stated, looking at Hanji. 

"What do you mean?" she asked once she stopped squealing and jumping. 

"Weren't you at the first match between Undertaker and Sebastian? They showed their true forms during the fight. I know for a fact that you were there, cause you bet on Sebastian winning," Percy stated.

"Uh, no. I was at the waterfall collecting samples to look at under a microscope to see if there are any new species in this world compared to ours," she said. 

"That does sound like Hanji," Levi said, sounding suspiciously like a Nara.

"Well, if you weren't at the match, then who was, and why were they disguised to look like you? And where the heck is Nix?" Percy questioned. 

"Uh, who's Nix?" Grell asked.

"Nix is another counselor that works with us here at the camp. We haven't seen her since the first storm, and we're getting worried," Nico said.

"Not me. She's freaky," Annabeth mumbled.

I turned to look at the snake, and he had an interested look on his face. I just mentally sighed, and was thankful that she wasn't a fangirl, if i even had fangirls in this place. Though this Nix person worried me, as we didn't know anything about her, and they seemed to be missing. That was usually a sign of trouble in our world. Percy clapped his hands to get our attention, and everyone looked at him.

"Since we don't really know what's going on, I think that a person from each group here should form a mission group and go see the people who do have the answers." he stated.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Why, the Greek gods of course," he stated cheerfully. 

Little did they know that there was another person in the cabin with them, carefully hidden in the shadows and darkness so that no one could sense them. Someone, who had just heard all their plans, and was scheming against them.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel's POV

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Percy, what do you mean by the Greek gods?" Hanji asked. Percy looked at her weird.

"You know, Ares, Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, etc," he said.

"No, they don't Percy. Did you forget they are from a different world and time?" Annabeth asked. Percy just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke raised a brow at this.

"That reminds me of someone I know," he stated while sneakily glancing at Naruto. Naruto just punched his arm and scowled at him. Finally, I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Why do we need to go see these Greek gods, why are they even someone worthy of going to see, and who will even be going?" I questioned. Percy and Annabeth gaped at me in disbelief, while Nico just snorted and laid his head in Percy's lap.

"First off, the Greek gods can give us answers as to why, and how you are in this world. Unless they don't know, but I find that highly unlikely. Secondly, how dare you disrespect them! It's us who are unworthy of their presence, not the other way around. And third, us three, and a representative from each different time and dimension will go to see them," she stated, rather angrily. Percy rubbed her back and said, " Annabeth, did you forget that they are from different dimensions and times?" She just scowled. Hanji raised her hand, then said, " I'm Christian, so I only believe in one God, so don't expect me to come with you. I can respect other religions, but I will not convert or interact with them. I will gladly talk about differences in them, but don't expect me to go meet some other 'gods', kay?"

Levi raised a brow at this declaration.

"When did you have time to talk to the Wallists?" he asked curiously. She glared at him.

"Christianity is completely different from Wallism. First, there is only one God, and he created everything. Wallists believe that the "gods" gave the walls to them and that they are a religious artifact that shouldn't be tampered with. Secondly, the reason that I am a Christian, is because I found a book called the Bible, and I read it. Besides being very interesting, it actually lined up a lot with what science had proven, therefore, how can it not be real? And the reason you didn't know, is because you never asked. I may be obsessed with science, but I still have a life." After her long monologue, and the disbelieving gaze that Levi gave her, she huffed and turned away from him.

Percy coughed awkwardly.

"Anyways, now that we are done with the religious debates, how bout each of your groups choose someone to accompany us to see the Greek gods?" Nico asked, sitting up from Percy's lap a little to stare at us menacingly. Everyone gulped and turned to talk to their group. I just sighed, and came out of the corner where I had been standing and watching everything play out. 

"Ah, young master, there you are," Sebastian said to me. I just looked at him with an annoyed expression. Then, I waved my hand, and his ability to speak was gone. He glared at me slightly, before silently sighing and sitting down on one of the bottom bunks near us. Undertaker saw this, and seemed to have a somewhat thoughtful look on his face.

Grell just tackled me, whining at me to give Sebastian's voice back, saying it to be 'as smooth as the darkest chocolate with a hint of naughtiness mixed in.' Mentally, I gagged, but outwardly, I just laid there on the floor, with Grell on top of me, wishing for the thousandth time that I wasn't turned into a demon. Then, I could've died, my soul been consumed, and I wouldn't have to put up with these uncivilized creatures.

Anyways, eventually we decided that Undertaker would be the representative, and once everyone was done talking, Percy called for attention to be put on him. Levi's group had chosen him to be rep, and the bunch of newbies chose the blackette named Orochimaru. Honestly, their group kinda gives me the heebie jeebies. They may look mostly innocent, but I feel like they are real powerhouses when provoked, which means they could be terrifying enemies. After that was over with, we went back to our cabin to rest. The new group had to fix Cabin Delta before being able to rest, but I doubt that would be such a big problem for them, especially since they seemed to be able to control some sort of Force.

The next morning, I went to Cabin Delta to grab the newest group for breakfast. It seemed like they didn't have any trouble fixing up the cabin, and honestly, it looked better than the other cabins combined. There were a bunch of flowers growing around the outside edge, and somehow, a sakura tree had grown and bloomed overnight. Speaking of random plants and trees popping up, the grass seemed to be a much darker green, more of a deep forest green than an emerald, like it used to be. Though the changes were slightly miniscule, aside from the random overly large cherry blossom tree, they spoke volumes. Volumes that pointed to one of the new people having significant power.

Once I got to the door, I knocked, but there wasn't an answer, so I just decided to go in. Not my best choice, but oh well. When I walked in, I didn't see anyone at first. The interior of the cabin was similar to ours, but it was also different, in the sense that there were a couple bookshelves, and besides being bigger, the bunks were queen instead of full. I grit my teeth at the injustice of getting a subpar cabin. As I began to walk out, I noticed a piece of orange cloth hanging from the ceiling. I followed the piece of cloth with my eyes, til I found its origin. When I did, I was so shocked that I shrieked in fright. Yes, it was a manly shriek, though others might tell you differently if they heard. Cough Sebastian cough.

Sadly, my shriek startled the person meditating upside down on the ceiling, and they fell towards me, head first. Before they could touch the ground, sand swept in from somewhere, and caught them.

"Thanks Gaara," the person said, looking towards the bathroom. Just as they spoke, the bathroom door opened, and the redhead stepped out, dressed in the clothing he arrived in.

"No problem Naruto. I'd do that for any of my friends," the redhead replied. I just slowly crept toward the door, and snuck out before they could notice me in the background. Once I was out of there, I walked to the dining area, and got some breakfast. Granted, as a demon, I didn't actually need to eat, but since I used to be a human, instead of being born a demon, like Sebastian, I could live on both human food, and human souls. Once breakfast was over, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Undertaker, Levi, and Orochimaru headed out to go visit the Greek gods. Hanji went to the waterfall to research more plants and other lifeforms. Gaara went with her. Sebastian went to a cave he had found the other day, and Grell tagged along, trying to get Sebastian to notice them. I had no idea where Sasuke and Naruto went, but once I heard booms and crashes coming from the arena area, I summarized that they went to spar.

After washing the dishes from breakfast, which is honestly not a job for an Earl, but Percy said that since we were staying here, we had to help out, and no we couldn't make our servant do it, even if we were some sort of nobility from our own time, but honestly, I could give less of a jack about it. I guess you could say it was training for if I ever had to live without Sebastian as my butler. Though, I highly doubt that will happen, since the only thing that can kill a demon is a demon sword. Although, on the other hand, this is a new world, so maybe they have something here that can kill demons. Who knows.

Once everything was put away in its rightful place, I decided to take a walk around the camp. I hadn't really explored much since we had arrived, so I didn't know where everything was. Walking down one of the trails, I noticed that as I walked past, plants and trees seemed to wave. This was weird, as it had never happened before, but maybe it was a demon thing. That, or space-time travel had changed something in me to affect nature. Eventually, I came across a large clearing. On one side, there was a medium sized lake, surrounded by blooming apple trees, and large rocks, suitable for relaxing. On the other side of the clearing, there was a small trail, hidden by the branches and brush surrounding it. The only reason I found it was because I was a demon.

Following the sun dappled path, I found another clearing, though this one was much smaller. One side of the clearing was a rocky slope that had a cave entrance in the side. Just across from that was a blooming cherry blossom tree, with a slab of rock sitting in the shade underneath it's branches. I didn't know why all these cherry blossom trees popped up, but maybe it had something to do with the newest arrivals. Deciding that the rock was a nice place to nap, I laid down on my back, and fell into a haunting sleep.

About a week passed after I found the clearing, and the group still wasn't back yet from talking to the Greek gods. Everyday after doing the breakfast dishes, I would go to my little clearing and nap, or explore the cave. The first day I was there, I had covered up the trail more, so that there was less chance of anyone finding it. Today was no different. Once I reached the clearing, I looked around to make sure that no one was here, and headed towards the cave to explore more.

Once inside the deep shadows, I noticed some cloth, just laying at the edge of the entrance. Thinking it irrelevant, since I had found other human trinkets tossed inside, I just left it there. Maybe a bird could make a nest of it. Turning around a bend in the cave, I saw two girls laying on the wet floor. Both had wounds, and one seemed to be barely breathing. The first girl had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with violet stripes, and wore some sort of short floral dress. Girl Two looked very similar to the first, maybe identical some would say, except that her hair was a few shades lighter, almost a dusty gold, and had darker royal purple streaks. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, dressing more casually than the first.

I checked their pulses, and thankfully, they had gotten a bit better while I had been observing their appearances. I grabbed some bandages that I had stashed in the front of the cave for if I ever got hurt exploring. Even if I was a demon, that didn't mean that I couldn't get major injuries. While wrapping their wounds, the second girl began to stir, and eventually opened her eyes. They were a deep, dark violet. Kind of like an amethyst. She saw me, and gasped, shooting up and trying to scoot away, until the pain from her knife wound made her fall back to the ground. I held my hands up in the sign of surrender and said, "What's your name?" She stared at me a bit before answering.

"Kori, and that's my identical twin..." Before she could say her sister's name, the girl began to awaken, and opened her eyes. They were the same violet as her sister's, but maybe a tiny hint lighter. The color mesmerized me, enchanting me til I was under their spell. 

"Neva. My name is Neva."


	13. Chapter 13

Unknown POV

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Water drops falling from stalactites and slowly forming stalagmites. That's all that could be heard as I silently walked down the cavern's dark path. Eyes peered at me from the darkness, but no sound was heard aside from that infernal dripping. Flashes of yellow, red, purple, and blue glowed from the shadows as I sped my pace, hoping to get to my destination quickly. Small lanterns barely did anything to light the path in front of me, but that was good for me, as my eyes could see well in the inky blackness.

As I rounded a corner, a pair of doors appeared in my vision. Engraved bronze with silver gold handles, they stood ominously. Inscribed with words of death, darkness, and bloodshed, along with engravings of a three tomoe pattern glaring at people in the throes of death, they sent a shiver down my spine.

Quickly rapping out a three knock code, I waited with baited breath for the answer to the knock. Four slow knocks sounded through the cave, though it was obvious that they came from the other side of the door. As I reached for the handles so I could open the doors, they opened on their own. Peering through the darkness at what opened them, I spotted a young woman. She hastily bowed and left, before anyone tried to punish her for her incompetence. She was not supposed to open the doors before the person entering told her to, yet she had, and if I were in a better mood, I would have said something, hoping to see her suffer for her slip-up. Although, I guess that's all you can expect from servants revived from the 1300s.

Slipping into the room through the gap between the doors, I walked up to the man sitting on the stone throne. The doors slammed shut behind me, encasing the room in eternal darkness. The man looked to be in his mid 20s, though sadly, he had died before he turned 25.

Revival really is such a beautiful thing. You can reincarnate puppet leaders, who have the exact same personality, morals, and looks as they had when they were alive. And, it's fun to play with the dead. Sadly, a human sacrifice was needed to keep the balance of life and death. Oh well. Humans are so common these days, it's easy to lure one into your trap and kill them for their bodies. How I wished that I could go back to the days when humans were rare, and finding one was a challenge. It's no fun anymore if they're everywhere.

The man cleared his throat, breaking me out of my musing. He looked at me with a spinning, red, three tomoe eye. The same one which was engraved on the doors. His black hair was pulled into a low pony in the back, and his face was wearing an expression of torment. Just as quickly as he looked agonized, his face reverted back to a calm, neutral facade.

It saddened me that he was fighting so hard to break master's control of him. He would make a fine puppet if he only stopped fighting. I had hoped that reviving him and telling him our plans would get him on our side, but sadly, the protective pacifist in him decided that since we were intending harm on his precious people, that he would fight us.

Suddenly, he spoke.

"Was the infiltration a success?" His voice was whiskey smooth, with a hint of bass. Not too deep, not too high, but just right for him. I bowed on one knee and spoke with my head down in respect to the person speaking through the puppet leader.

"Yes. She has successfully infiltrated the enemy base, and is currently cozying up to the youngest of the group. Hopefully, she will find something before the plans come to fruition."

"I have heard of a man named Sasuke Uchiha, who is a part of this group. Is it true?" he asked. Once the name was said, there was a flash of pain, and recognition in those eyes, before the cold facade came back. It seems our puppet had some history with said man.

"Yes. The people involved with the group currently are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, Eren Jaeger, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Undertaker, Grell, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of the Sand, Neva and Kori. There are no clues as to where Nix is hiding, but I have a feeling that she will turn up soon. All of the group are fine, though they will soon be dead!" As I said this, I burst into gleeful laughter, exultant at the thought of blood pouring from fatal wounds, bathing me in it's warmth. I glanced up at the man happily. A flash of fear, then coldness returned.

"Now, how would you like to see your brother die, Itachi Uchiha?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a shorter chapter, but i think that it sets up for some coming events. Hope you liked, and please, please, please comment and follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel's POV

Time. A never ending flow. Invisible to the senses, yet still such a powerful force in one's life. Intangible, yet a few seconds can be the difference between life and death. Seconds to minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days, then onto weeks, months, and years. They say that time heals all wounds, but I think that the best it does is numb them. Time can be cruel, being seemingly slow during the bad yet quick at the happy. But time can also be a gift. If you're older, and you remember how many good experiences and years you have had with someone, you can feel blessed. I had finally found my blessing from time. In the form of Neva.

Neva's name meant 'snow' and she truly did live up to that name. It had already been three months since I'd found her, and during the first couple days, she was as cold as ice towards me. She may seem like a sweet innocent girl, but when she wants to ignore you, she can, and she will.

Finally, I had broken through her wall of ice, and found that she was scared of opening herself up, due to the fear of losing her important people. This was all due to past experience, and Kori was the only person she had left. I can still remember the day she told me about her life.

Flashback...

It was a warm, late, summer day, and I was sitting with Neva, talking about our pasts. She already knew that I was a demon, and accepted it wholeheartedly. It was why I loved her. She didn't judge. Yes, I loved her. Me, Ciel Phantomhive, one of the most emotionless people in the underworld of London. The one who loved playing games with people's lives, and basked in their screams of torment when their schemes failed. In the short two months that i'd known her, she had slowly wormed her way into my heart, making it seem as if she was what i'd been waiting for since being turned, and that i'd finally found my missing piece. Maybe it was because I lived in a supernatural world, with demons, angels and grim reapers around every corner, but I believed that I'd finally found the One.

Her blonde and purple striped hair shone in the light of the setting sun, and her violet eyes sparkled as she talked to me. I could only bask in her obvious delight. Then, the atmosphere turned dark when i'd asked about her childhood. She looked away before slowly turning back around and asking in a small voice if I would judge. I told her no, and she continued. This is what she said.

" Up until the age of three, I can't really remember anything. I only know that me and Kori are twins, with me being older by an hour. We also have different birthdays since I was born at 11:13 p.m. When I was four, I remember some of what happened, but not much. The big things started when I was six. I had always known my father as a nice, gruff yet gentle man. He had showered us with love. That is, until his brother died. They were very close, and it absolutely wrecked my father, since they were a set of triplets, but they had lost their other sibling during 9/11, which was a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001.

Once his brother died, my father lost it, and began beating me and my sister. My sister wasn't always the timid type that she is now. She used to be pretty rebellious, and had a nasty temper. Until father beat it out of her. Mother didn't do anything, as she wasn't around because she had dropped us on his doorstep when we were born and ran off to go mess with rich men. We don't even know her name, since father never talked about her. As we grew older, the beatings steadily grew worse, until father began to pit us against each other, and if either one of us didn't pass out, then he would beat us worse the next day before making us fight each other some more.

He wasn't drunk or high when he did this, he was completely sober, and that's part of why it was so scary. He was cuddly when he was drunk, but when he wasn't, he was completely clear headed and had a crazy agile mind that could come up with tortures that would make you beg for death.

Eventually, he started selling us to be punching bags for the neighbors. Many of them were sadistic and had heard our loud screams during previous beatings. The neighborhood we lived in was very nice, maybe upper middle class, but the people living there were not. No one bothered to call the police, because there was an unspoken rule of 'you mind your business, and i'll mind mine'. When we were 13, Kori became suicidal. Only recently has she become more mentally stable.

There was always one person who was an enigma to us. His name was Finn. He would pay our father to be allowed to beat us, yet wouldn't do anything. And he always paid for more than five hours. He would always talk to us, asking us about school, or other things, to try to get our mind off the abuse. It worked. Slowly, feelings developed for each other when I was 14 and he was 18. I didn't care that he was legal and I wasn't, I just loved him.

A month after we confessed to each other, Finn died, and a month after Finn's death, the day that my father was arrested, he raped us. Thankfully, the police arrived before he could start inviting the neighbors over to take part, but not before the damage was done. We were taken to the hospital to be checked over, and aside from being covered in some bodily fluids and having tearing, cuts, and bruises, we were fine physically. Mentally, not so much. Kori became much more suicidal, especially once she found out that she was pregnant, three weeks after his arrest. She tried to kill herself by overdose, and had a miscarriage due to all the stress that she put her body under. Eventually we were placed in an orphanage, and we ran away a year ago. We've been living in caves and stealing from the locals ever since. The day you found us, we had been attacked by a mountain lion, but Kori was able to scare it off before it did too much damage to us."

She finally stopped speaking, and I just looked at her before slowly wrapping her in a hug while she cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that before I quietly whispered into her ear "I will never willingly leave you."

Flashback end...

Thinking back on that day a month ago, I can see how much of a survivor Neva is, along with her sister. They have lived through so much, much more than me, yet they have never turned to the dark, like I did. It makes me happy to know that a person like that is mine. Especially since it's Neva.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy's POV

"Uuuggghhh!" I groaned as I slowly awoke, facing the window with the sun shining into my eyes. Nico's warmth could be felt from behind me on the bed, and it felt so nice to be able to cuddle up to my boyfriend. My shuffling while trying to get the sun out of my eyes woke Nico, and he raised his hand and dragged it through my hair. Annabeth's slow breathing could be heard from one of the bunks stationed around the cabin, and I could tell that she was still deeply asleep.

I turned onto my side facing Nico, and studied his face with my sea green eyes. His pale complexion paired with those deep, obsidian black eyes, and that messy black hair, made him look like one of those tall, dark, and handsome men that teenage girls gush about these days. He slowly leaned in and gave me a quick good morning kiss. It was sweet and chaste, and conveyed how much he loved me, even with morning breath. I snuggled up to him with my head resting over his heart, and his fingers running through my hair. We stayed like that till Annabeth woke and told us to get up before she-and i quote- "went and got Sebastian to lure Grell in here." That got us out of bed quick.

I'm not even joking, that duo would be the death of us one day. Sebastian was an ok pers...demon, and he hadn't yet tried to kill us for our souls. Aside from the first meeting between him and Nico anyways. Add in Grell, and no wonder the Grell proclaimed "Sebas-chan" was always in a foul mood. Grell's high energy and obsessiveness over everything Sebastian was an annoyance to almost everyone in camp. I'm pretty sure that the only ones who were able to handle their presence were Hanji and Orochimaru, who were actually best friends.

They always talked about what experiments they did back home, and although most of the ones done by Orochimaru disgusted everyone to no end, we were all glad that he was on our side. What with his knowledge of the human body and the immortality and life extension seals that he had begun using once he was released back into society after being detained and imprisoned without human contact for five years back in his dimension.

Once released, he decided that finding the ideal human and conditioning it to be his next body was too troublesome of a job, so he had Naruto help him come up with an immortality seal. It didn't grant true immortality, as that is considered impossible -granted everyone thought time travel and dimension jumping was impossible too- but the seal basically stopped the user from aging, getting sick, and other time related drawbacks. Along with keeping the user safe from time, the seal also boosted the chakra reserves of the user to an insane level, to make up for the chakra that the seal consumed during the first activation. A fatal wound could still kill the user, but that is what the life extension seals were for. Once applied, they could slow the flow of time in such a way that there was a higher chance of survival for the one affected, yet it didn't change anything else for anyone other than the user.

Truly, the seals were the work of a genius, and a way to live longer without having to harm anyone, yet Orochimaru was the only one to use them. No else from his group wanted to use them unless it was for an emergency, and all the other people couldn't use them because no one knew if we even could without dying. Currently, there were tests being run to see if the seals would react badly to us, and so far, the results were unsatisfactory. The seals needed chakra to work, and since it was unsure if we had any, it was a gamble of life or death for us to use one.

We hadn't yet discussed anything that went on during the meeting with the Greek gods, as I was desperately pushing everything back, in a sad attempt to make everything just disappear. What we had learned was not pretty, and cast a very dark light on anyone having a future if we didn't stop whatever enemies we were facing.

Once we had returned to camp two and half months ago, I had sworn everyone that had gone to secrecy, as I needed to let everything settle, and I didn't want to confront anything right then.

On top of that, Ciel had found Neva and Kori somewhere that he refused to name, saying that since he's an Earl, he doesn't have to listen to lowly commoners like us. Simply put, we finally got sick of him spouting that everytime we asked, so Levi followed him, and found that it was a small clearing, branching off of a larger clearing, with a cave opening in the rocky slope to the side, and a cherry blossom tree over a sunning rock that Ciel and Neva would constantly curl up on and cuddle. Their relationship baffled us to no end. Since Ciel was a demon, it was said that he didn't have any true emotions, but whenever he saw Neva, you could feel the happiness radiating off him in waves. The same could be said for Neva, though that also happened when she saw her sister Kori. I sincerely doubt that anyone could fake emotions that powerful.

Currently, Annabeth, Nico, and I were on our way to the arena. We had decided to finally talk to all the others about it, and had called a meeting to discuss it with them. Nico's arm was around my waist, and I was leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked. Annabeth was cooing at our cuteness on Nico's other side, and I was trying to tune out Grell's screeching about Sebastian, as they were walking behind us with said victim. I truly do feel sorry about whoever chooses to get together with Sebastian, although, I had seen that gray-haired reaper giving him side glances since their fight, so maybe there was something there.

We made it to the arena, and everyone was there besides Neva and Kori. Nico and I sat down beside Ciel, and Annabeth went off to bug Sasuke. She had found a sort of amusement in annoying the raven haired man, and kept trying to see what he was hiding behind his bangs. Currently, she had no success, but had seen a flash of purple, so she thought that maybe he wore a purple eyepatch that he hid under his hair, and didn't want anyone to know for fear that they would judge him for being girly. I just decided to take a nap on Nico's lap while we waited for Neva and Kori to show up.

Speaking of Kori, she seemed to be a conundrum. She seemed so shy, and unsure of herself, and even when talking to us, she shivered in fear. We asked her sister about it, but all that she would say was that Kori was severely depressed and suicidal, and was slowly getting better. If she was that depressed, something had to have happened in her past to make her that way. The weird thing is, if something bad had happened, then wouldn't Neva also be depressed? Even if only slightly? The only way that that couldn't happen is if they had been separated, but Kori said that they hadn't been. Then again, something could've happened when Neva wasn't around, so who knows.

Kori's name meant 'God's peace' and it truly suited her. She was such a calm person, and had a tranquil aura around her. She wasn't arrogant or prideful, but peaceful and gentle. You could just sit with her quietly and be able to truly appreciate nature. That is, if she wasn't scared stiff of you. Neva's name meant 'snow' and she also lived up to that. If she didn't trust you, she could be like a block of ice in winter. But at other times, she could be sweet and innocent like the freshly fallen snow. So beautiful, and pure, unmarred by the ugly of the world. Honestly, it was a no-brainer that Ciel had fallen for someone like her, what with her having such a cool aura, similar to her sisters, yet colder, and more refreshing. She was his complete opposite, and brought out what little good he had in him.

Nico shook me from my thoughts, and I looked around at everyone, still not seeing Neva and Kori.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ciel spoke up, "Neva and Kori are missing, and we can't find them anywhere!" He looked severely panicked at the thought of his girlfriend not being in camp, and his eyes were frantically darting everywhere, trying to see if they would somehow pop out from behind one of us.

We all decided to split into four groups to search the forest around camp for the two. Sasuke, Ciel, Nico, and I would search to the west, where the stone tables were. Naruto, Eren, Sebastian, and Annabeth would search to the east, where the waterwall was. At this, Grell started complaining about not being in the same group as their 'Sebby-chan'. Group three consisted of Gaara, Hanji, and Grell and would search to the north, where there was a gorge, separating the camp from the uppermost mountains. Undertaker, Levi and Orochimaru would search to the south, towards where Neva and Kori were first found.

As everyone was about to head out, who should step out of the woods but...Nix? Her black and pink striped hair was full of mud, and there were scratches present on her face and arms. It looked like she had been in a fight with an evil tree. Everyone who didn't know her got into a defensive stance, and stared at her, as if daring her to make a threatening move. Annabeth rushed over to her, and began to inspect her wounds, mumbling about needing bandages and antibiotic cream. Nix may not be Annabeth's favorite person, but Annabeth wasn't heartless enough to not do something if Nix was hurt.

Nix just let her do her thing, and stared at me, as if asking what we were all doing.

"We are looking for two other members of our group. They are Neva and Kori. Would you happen to have seen them? They have blonde and purple striped hair and are twins,"I answered out loud. Nix tensed slightly at the names, but only Annabeth and I noticed. She shook her head in response to my question, and I said that she could join group four. She looked around, trying to figure out which groups had which numbers, until Undertaker waved her over.

All the groups set off, and we walked towards the stone slabs where Undertaker, Grell, Sebastian and Ciel had awoken in our world. It took about ten minutes to walk through the forest, and once we reached the edge of the clearing where the stones were located, we saw a horrifying sight.

"NEVA!"


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel's POV

The scream burst into the air, startling everyone out of their stupor at the sight before us. At that same moment, I realized that it was I that had yelled.

Before us, tied to a stone slab like an offering for some sort of demonic ritual, was Neva, and above her, Kori, holding a knife in her hands, about to plunge it into her sister and kill her.

"How dare you! That's your sister, Kori," I shouted at her in anger. She dared to hurt my love, and thought she could get away with it? No. Never! I would sic Sebastian on her before letting her kill my beloved.

Kori's eyes were panicked, as if she wasn't expecting us to show up before she could kill Neva. She finally spoke.

"It wasn't me! It was Neva. She's the one trying to kill me!"

Percy and I scoffed in disbelief at that, while Nico and Sasuke just kept watching to see what would happen. It was obvious that Kori was making a poor attempt to pass the blame onto Neva, even though it was frighteningly clear that Neva was the victim of this horrendous crime.

"No one believes you, so go try to get pity from someone else! You tried to kill Neva, and for that, you shall die!" After yelling that, I charged, intent on killing her before she could harm my darling Neva anymore. My fist connected to her nose with a sickening crack. She didn't even do anything to dodge. I just felt glad that this...monster wouldn't be able to harm Neva ever again. I grabbed the knife from her hand and went to work. Kick. Stab. Punch. Repeat. It became a blur for me, until Nico eventually stopped me from completely annihilating her before we could get some answers. Nico looked at the bloody mess of her body and sighed deeply, as if pained. The only indication of her still being alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she gasped for breath.

"Let me at her! She deserves to die! She tried to kill Neva!" I shouted as I struggled in Nico's grip. He just handed me off to Sasuke, and went and crouched by Kori's side, not even bothering to untie Neva from the table. Kori's head ended up laying in his lap, as he raised her top half to help her breathe better. Her face was bruised from where I had punched her, and her cuts were beginning to clot and stop bleeding. One stab wound refused to stop bleeding, and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. I may or may not have broken her spine, in my anger. She was covered in blood from head to toe, and I smirked victoriously at the sight, glad that I had been able to torment the person who tried to kill my future wife. Yes, I had been planning to propose to Neva, just not after having her sister almost kill her.

"Why were you trying to kill your sister, Kori?" Nico asked calmly. She had to take a few deep breaths to stay conscious before saying anything.

"I wasn't. I swear. She was trying to kill me, and when she felt you approach, she switched our places so that it looked like I was trying to kill her," Kori answered carefully, taking breaks to breathe between words. I snorted at that answer, and continued to struggle in Sasuke's grip, trying to escape so that I could finish killing her. Sasuke's grip never wavered, though his eyes seemed pained, as if the sight brought back memories from the past.

Meanwhile, Neva was just chilling in her bonds, not trying anything to escape. It almost seemed as if she were sleeping.

"Why would Neva want to kill you? You are her sister," questioned Nico.

"I once killed someone that Neva loved very much, and she has hated me for it since. She uses my regret over that incident to make me do things that I don't want to, such as making me try to kill myself, so as to not make her pay for an abortion for my baby," said Kori. Personally, I found that the whole thing stunk of lies. Why would Neva do that? She had said that Kori was severely depressed and suicidal, and this makes it seem like Neva was right in her assessment of her sister's declining mental health.

"Who did you kill to make Neva hate you, and how did they die?" Nico asked, trying to get to the bottom of this issue. I just found that it was worthless. It was obvious that Kori was evil and wanted to kill her sister. I didn't understand why anybody wanted me to sit back and listen. During this whole thing, aside from scoffing in the beginning, Percy had just been standing by casually, as he listened and watched what was going on.

"Finn was the one who died. He was 18, and Neva was 14 when they fell in love with each other. Finn had been helping us to escape our father's abuse for a short while each day. One day, Finn didn't show up to pay our father for time with us. He didn't show up the next day either. On the third day, he showed, and instead of paying for time with both of us, to get us away from our father, he paid for only Neva.

That night, after father's normal beating, she told me that Finn had taken her to get dinner followed by ice cream. I hadn't ever had ice cream before. Being raised in an abusive household, you tend to miss out on a lot of normal experiences that other kids get to have. She told me that it was a frozen dairy dessert that was sweet and had many different flavors. At first, I was jealous that my sister had had a good experience without me. Then, I was happy that she had been safe for a while, while I was the one that father took his anger out on. I would've willingly done anything for Neva at that point in time. I didn't tell her this, but that day, my father had raped me. He had said that if I couldn't be useful being a housewife, that I could instead be useful by making babies."

Once Nico heard that, he hugged Kori tight, making sure not to aggravate any of her wounds. Kori only flinched slightly with a panicked look in her eyes before continuing.

"Over the next few weeks, Finn continued to take Neva out, and do things with her. At first, it was a lunch, or a dinner followed by dessert. Then it was an amusement park, and trips to the coast. The beatings steadily got worse. Since Neva was home less and less, father used me as his punching bag, and began prostituting me out to the neighbors. With my innocent looks, and reactions to pain, he made a lot of money off of me, especially from the sadists who lived around the neighborhood.

One night, when Finn had brought Neva home, and was about to leave, I stopped him. I was sick and tired of the beatings, and I wanted to go out and explore the world with Neva. So I asked if he could take me with them the next time they went out to do something. Father heard me ask, and he beat Finn up for 'putting the idea in her head that she was allowed to be in public'. Finn left with a swollen eye, and other assorted injuries. He didn't show up the next day. That night, some police came to our doorstep. Neva answered the door, and apparently, Finn had died in a car accident the previous night. The beating from father had made it so that he couldn't see as well, and he couldn't call 911 for medical attention due to his phone having died during the day, and him not having a charger. His house was down the street a bit, and he was hit by a speeding car while walking home. He was killed on impact, and his body was found in the middle of the road, mangled and run over.

Ever since, Neva has blamed me for his death. I also blame myself, because if I had kept my mouth shut, and known my place in life, this wouldn't have happened. Neva was meant to fly free, and I caged her in with me. It's all my fault!"

After Kori finished recounting her story, she began to sob into Nico's chest, mumbling over and over how it was her fault. Neva also began struggling in her bonds and shouting at Kori.

"Yes, it is your fault! You killed him Kori! You! All respect that I had for you was lost when you killed my love! You're a monster, and should've never been born!" Neva yelled at her sister. I looked at Neva in shock. This wasn't the Neva that I knew. The one I knew couldn't possibly do this to her sister. She had a manic gleam in her eye that I didn't like, and I actually felt afraid for a moment, before I remembered that Kori was going to kill Neva. And even if Neva was trying to kill Kori, it was deserved.

Nico began chanting under his breath. We could tell that something was happening, since it became darker, and the air grew colder while fog began to roll across the clearing. Out of the fog stepped a spectral figure. It was a male, and by the slight baby fat still on his face, you could tell that he was about 18 or 19. His hair was messy, though it was impossible to tell what color it would've been in life. He was tall, about 6'0', to my 5'7'. His clothes were messy and bloody with rips and tears, and he looked like he had just gotten run over.

Neva gasped in shock when she saw him. Her eyes filled with tears, and she choked out a name at the same time that Sasuke did.

"Shisui?"

"Finn!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm literally crying while writing this, so I hope you like it. Lot's of conspiracy, and plot twists, so please comment any theories you may have. Maybe you'll be right. Anyways, please comment and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Neva's POV

The spectral man looked towards me once I called his name. Coincidentally, at the same time that Sasuke called another name. Shisui. Who was this 'Shisui' person? Was it Finn? I didn't know, and I was dreading the thought of finding out. If they were the same person, then I had never truly known my love, and that counted as betrayal in my book. Although, then i'd be calling myself a hypocrite, as I never let anyone close enough to truly know me. Not even my traitorous sister. I sneered at the thought. I would've gladly killed Kori before any of this happened, if I didn't need her innocent personality, and for her to be alive for my torturing pleasure. Too bad she's useless now. I mentally grinned at that. Finally, the chance to make her understand and pay for my suffering. Finn's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, what's going on? Why are Neva, Kori, and Sasuke here? Where even am I?" Finn/Shisui asked. Nico looked at the ghost speculatively for a minute before answering.

"Currently we are in the western forest surrounding a summer camp for rich kids. Neva and Kori are here because they were found in a cave to the south. Sasuke is here because he and three others somehow dimension jumped from their world to ours, and we have no idea what caused it, so they are hanging out here for the time being. There are also two other small groups that had the same thing happen, except that they are also from different dimensions." Nico stopped for a moment, then started again. "The reason you are here is to understand how you died, although I feel that there is much more to the story than what has already been told. Evidently, you seem to know Sasuke, and he seems to know you, although it's by a different name. It looks to be some sort of reincarnation at work, though i'm not sure how it could cause your spirit to jump time and dimensions." Shisui/Finn looked at Sasuke.   
"How long has it been since I died in our world?" he asked. Sasuke answered, although a bit hesitantly.

"It's been about 19 years. Itachi ended up killing the clan, and I only found out the truth after I killed him. We had the fourth great shinobi war against a reanimated Madara Uchiha, who ended up reviving Kaguya. We won, and all five Great Elemental Nations are allied together. Naruto is hokage, and I am a wandering ninja."

Shisui/Finn's face was shocked at the revelations. He sighed, then sat criss-cross while floating in the air.

"Ok then, how long has it been since I died in this world?" he looked towards me at this question. "Neva, please answer me. Why are you trying to kill your sister?"

"It's been a year and a half. I tried to kill Kori to avenge your death. It's all her fault that you died! We were supposed to be together forever, and you know that I could've made that happen, but no, she had to go and get you killed!" Tears streamed down my face as I yelled this at him. He just sighed, and looked at me.

"Neva, you need to move on from me. Yes, I loved you, but you're taking this thing too far! If you don't stop, you will be consumed by the Change, and you know what that entails. I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are, but you need to forget everything that you knew about Finn. I am Shisui Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. I had forgotten my first life when I was reborn as Finn, but since I remembered when I died, I am taking back my name. The name 'Finn' never really suited me anyways. I don't think I will ever understand why I was called that, but I prefer the name Shisui." He floated over to me, and engulfed me in a spectral hug.

Nico decided at that moment to pipe up and ruin the moment. What he said had an impact though.

"You're not dead." He said it so nonchalantly, that I thought I misheard him, until what he said filtered through my brain.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed together.

"Shisui isn't dead," Nico repeated.

"How would you know? I feel pretty dead," Shisui joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"For that reason exactly. You can feel. True spirits summoned from the Underworld can't feel, and don't question anything. On the other hand, pieces of someone's soul can be summoned in an 'out-of-body' experience. Sort of like astral projection. You aren't dead, but you can move around in the spirit world," Nico explained. I think that the only ones who understood anything were Percy and Shisui. Percy, cause they're dating, and Shisui cause he's the ghost. They both nodded in understanding, while Sasuke and Ciel looked extremely confused. Percy walked over to them, and talked to them quietly for about a minute, until suddenly a look of realization crossed their faces.

As soon as i saw that, a wave of pain washed through my being, starting at my head, and ending at my chest, where my heart was. The Change was beginning. No one knew this, but my family was descended from the shapeshifters of the past. It was always passed from mother to daughter, which is why male shapeshifters were so rare. The only way a male could become a shapeshifter was to mate with, then kill and eat the heart of a female shapeshifter. Not even Kori knew about this.

Fire burned down my spine as I gasped in pain. The Change was considered one of the best and worst things about being a shapeshifter. Aside from being able to transform into any being and gain the powers/abilities/characteristics that that person/being has for a short while, we could also kill that being to permanently take those powers and shape for ourselves. Once we did however, that being's soul was stored within us, so we as a species became containers for the souls of those that we killed.

The Change was when we could gain power from merging with those souls contained within us, but in exchange, we would give up our sanity. Honestly, the whole thing gave way to having a very short life, unless you killed someone who could somehow pass a sort of immortality to you. The only way to permanently keep the Change from happening was to hurt someone close to you. It didn't matter if it was accidental or on purpose. As long as you hurt a precious person, and they were permanently affected, then the change wouldn't happen.

I had thought that forcing Kori to overdose on pills and inadvertently kill her child was enough to keep the Change from happening, but evidently not. Kori had played a part in Finn...no, Shisui's death in his second life, and that permanently scarred me, so she would never go through this. Which means that she would be forever plagued by the voices of those souls that she took into herself. Currently, I'm not sure what's worse, becoming schizophrenic, or losing all sanity and dying an early death.

Flashes of fire, then ice made up my being as I shook in a ghostly Shisui's arms, that had somehow become solid. Probably not for long though. Foam bubbled out of my mouth, and my eyes rolled back in my head. Currently, I am staring at my brain. Or at least my optic nerves. Did this happen to everyone when their eyes rolled back? I didn't know, but I wasn't too keen on finding out. I could feel my bones liquefy as my appearance changed to that of its final form.

When a shapeshifter is born, they are in their base form, which is what they will always look like when not being shifted into someone else. When the Change occurs, our body mutates to be able to handle merging multiple souls. Since there is more than the natural one soul inhabiting the body of the shifter, they gain physical characteristics of each soul. Of course, this can end up with you looking like a troll (i've seen it happen. It wasn't pretty) or you can become extremely beautiful. Your powers gained, depend on your looks. If you end up becoming extremely ugly, your powers are extremely strong. If the opposite happens, and you become beautiful, your powers are much weaker. If you look average, then your powers aren't really affected.

Finally, I could no longer feel pain in my body, and figured that the Change was completed. Walking over to Ciel, and grabbing the knife from his hand, I used it to look at my reflection. My once beautiful blonde and purple striped hair was now a deep black with red, yellow, and orange at the tips. Similar to that of flames. My eyes had become a darker violet, and I could tell that I was skinnier and taller than I had ever been before. My lips were a blood red, and my canines were more pronounced, and poking out a bit over my bottom lip. All in all, I looked pretty cute.

Turning away from Ciel, I decided to get to the root of all my problems. Kori. Rushing up behind Nico, I grabbed her and kicked her into a tree across the clearing. She groaned in pain, and I mentally congratulated Ciel on breaking her spine. I glided over to her slumped form, and oh so carefully, crushed the bones of her foot into smithereens. She screamed in pain and began to breathe heavily. It seems her nerves still worked for the time being, even with her being paralyzed from the waist down. Nico and Percy tried to stop me, while Sasuke and Ciel looked on, shocked into silence with my actions. Shisui couldn't really do anything since he was intangible.

Blocking an attack from Percy, I spun and kicked Nico head first into one of the stone tables. He landed after hitting his head on the edge, cracking his skull. Anger ignited in Percy's eyes, as he began calling water to him. A large wave rose up behind him, and with a motion of his hand, it rushed towards me. Jumping into the branches of a nearby tree with Kori's body in my arms, I tree jumped towards the gorge on the northern side of the camp. Sasuke and Ciel gave chase with Shisui floating along behind them, and Percy stayed behind with Nico.

Seeing the gorge up ahead, I jumped to the ground and ran for it, planning on dumping my idiot sister into its depths. Pushing myself into the air with all the strength in my legs, I swung Kori's body by her arm, and used it to smash her into the wall of the gorge with as much force as I could. Multiple cracks resounded in the air, even one that sounded suspiciously like a snapping neck, though it could have easily been her femur or tibia. Tossing her body into a gorge, I ran off into the woods, hoping that my sister would die, but knowing in my heart that shapeshifters could take much worse and live. The only upside: I got to beat my sister into the ground.

Letting out a crazed laugh, I headed towards the cave where the master was stationed, and used the shadows to keep my presence from being sensed by anyone else in the woods.

Finally arriving, I walked to my room after telling one of the servants to alert the master of the recent developments, and drifted off to sleep. My last thought before giving into the abyss was 'soon my pretties, soon.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing. I tried to add some background on Neva and Kori's species, but i'm not sure if that worked too well. We are finally getting to some more actiony parts after all that build up, and backstory. There will, of course, be more backstory, but most likely not as much, considering the fact that most people reading are a part of the many different fandoms, so i'm not gonna go too much into detail about those characters' background. Please comment if you have questions or theories, or just comment about anything. If you are giving me any constructive criticism, please be nice about it. I will take any suggestions into consideration, but i can't promise that i will use them. Thanks for reading, and please comment and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke's POV

Running after Neva into the woods, I felt a sort of anger at how she could be so nonchalant about Kori's broken back. Anger at a sibling was easily understandable, but to be able to see them injured, and not do anything about it? That's despicable. Of course, in my situation, I'm the pot calling the kettle black, considering that I killed my older brother for revenge. A revenge that was taken out on the wrong person. I would never forget Itachi's face before I killed him. Full of regret, yet relief. It wouldn't be too hard for me to imagine that Itachi was glad to die. He did tend to have a pessimistic view on some things.

Movement in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts, and I ended up staring in morbid fascination as Neva slammed her sister's body into the wall of the gorge using Kori's arm to swing it around. Ciel caught up to me, and had a deer in headlights look on his face as he watched his girlfriend-turned-insane-psychopath treat her kin that way. Poor kid. I'm glad that my father was never that brutal with us. Granted, he was strict and compared me to Itachi almost all of my young life, but that could be forgiven, and waved away as ignorance. This though, was blatant abuse.

From where I was standing, I could see Kori's body drop into the gorge like a rock. It would be a miracle if she survived. And even if she did, there was a very high chance that she would be paralyzed, especially if that crack was what I thought it was, and her neck was broken.

Neva ran off into the woods on the other side of the gorge, and we couldn't see her anymore. Rushing towards the edge of the gorge, Ciel and I peered down into the chasm. It went down about 300 feet, though it was hard to tell for sure from how high up we were. Luckily, Kori's body had landed on a ledge about 75 feet down, so hopefully, she has sustained less damage, though it was obvious that a fall like that could kill any normal person.

A rustling in the bushes to our right alerted us to the presence of someone else in the area. I grabbed my katana and readied myself to unsheathe it if the person turned out to be a threat. Having only a single arm put me at a slight disadvantage in a fight, but since I was used to it, I had learned to fight and do hand seals with one arm.

The person stepped out of the bushes with their hands raised in a non-threatening gesture, and it turned out to only be the group sent here to search for Neva and Kori. Gaara walked over to the edge of the gorge to see what we had been looking at, and had a look of horror, shock, and revulsion on his face when he saw Kori. Using the sand from the small gourd that he carried on his belt, he crushed some rocks surrounding us into more sand and made a platform, which he then used to float down into the gorge to grab her body.

Meanwhile Grell was talking Ciel's ear off about Sebastian, and I could only pity the poor demons. Especially Sebastian, since he seemed to have to put up with something akin to a fangirl, except in reaper form.

Hanji was staring at Gaara's sand, in a way that made Sakura's fangirling seem tame. Ah, Sakura. The annoying pink-haired banshee of my youth. How could I forget about her? I'm just glad that she hadn't been transported with us. If she had been, I may have already lost it and kissed a male out of desperation to get her away from me. Plus, she would probably suck the life out of whoever she decided to fangirl over from the other dimensions, and that would not do, as they had somehow managed to grow on me the tiniest bit. Though, it would be hilarious to see Levi punch her into a wall for being loud, and annoying. Especially if she was screeching at Naruto about how he was an idiot and the dead-last, and - in her words - 'not worthy of being in the presence of her Sasuke-kun'. I'm freaking 27, and she still hasn't stopped fangirling over me. It's the curse of the Uchiha, I tell ya.

Gaara's floating sand platform came back into view. He had Kori in his arms, but you could barely see her chest move up and down in time with her breathing.

I sighed in defeat, and Gaara gave me a knowing look. I hadn't wanted to do this, but it seemed like there was no choice but to take the chance.

Naruto had ended up learning fuuinjutsu or sealing after the Fourth Great Ninja War. It took him all of the five years that Orochimaru was in prison to master it, though it would've taken a non-Uzumaki much longer. He got lucky with an understanding for fuuinjutsu being something passed down in his genes. He and Orochi had then come up with the immortality and life-extension seals.

We had been doing experiments to see if it would work with anyone who didn't have chakra, but the results always ended up being inconclusive. It was a gamble to use it, but it seemed to be our only choice if we wanted to have any remote chance to save her life.

I dug into the med pack at my waist, and pulled out the seal from it's depths. It looked like a thin piece of paper, but it was so much more than that. Japanese kanji were written on it in a sort of circular pattern, with an empty space in the middle. The reason for the empty space was because a figure showing how strong the user's life force was would show up, and give an estimate of how long the seal could hold out. In this case, Kori was the user, but I would be using my chakra to activate the seal.

I gently laid the seal on Kori's right arm, the one that hadn't been used to slam her into the wall of the gorge, and pushed some chakra into it. The seal lit up blue for a moment, before melting from the paper, and showing up as a tattoo on her skin. Eventually it faded, but if you were really looking, you could see that the skin of her arm had raised in the pattern of the japanese kanji. In the middle of the kanji was a little x. This showed that her life-force was fading rapidly, and that the seal would work for about 10-15 minutes before the effects would fade.

While I was doing this, Hanji had come up behind me, and was watching intently with interest growing in her eyes. Once the seal was faded, she spoke up.

"I can help. When experimenting on Eren and his titan-form, I was able to learn more about the human body, so I have some medical knowledge. And since Orochimaru used to experiment on humans, he can probably help us get her into a more stable condition."

I have to say, she made some good points. Jumping onto another platform of sand, courtesy of Gaara, we made our way back towards the camp, leaving Grell and Ciel to walk back on their own. We arrived in about five minutes, due to the increased speed of travel by floating sand platform.

Orochimaru's group had already returned from searching in their assigned area, and they were chilling in the middle of the circle of cabins, by a campfire, just getting to know one another some more. Once they saw us arrive on Gaara's sand, they knew that something had happened. Rushing over to us with questions brimming in their eyes, I just stepped aside, and let them see Kori's body.

Gasps shook the air, and immediately Orochimaru began to examine her, to see what injuries she had and how bad they were. Rushing into our cabin, he placed her on one of the bottom bunks that wasn't being used, and hooked her up to some medical machines that had conveniently been transferred with us. Seems like fate, or destiny, or whatever knew that we would eventually need medical attention. Too bad bandages hadn't been included in that. Levi rushed over to the med cabin in camp, and came back with rolls of gauze and bandages just overflowing in his arms. Grabbing them from him, we all pitched in to get her into a more stable condition. And just in time too. At that moment, the seal stopped working.

Once she was slightly more stable, Orochimaru used medical ninjutsu to heal as much of the damage as he could before his chakra ran out and he dropped from chakra exhaustion. He had learned under Tsunade after his imprisonment, and was actually quite good at it. Good enough to get the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Which was another reason why he used the immortality seal that Naruto made, considering that every use of the Strength of Hundred Seal shortened the user's lifespan. No one had actually expected him to have such perfect chakra control, even me, and I trained under him for three years before killing him. Granted, I did bring him back to the land of the living using the curse mark that he put on another leaf shinobi, but still, no one even thought that he would ever be this good at medical ninjutsu. Although, thinking back on it, he could have gained some basic training from Kabuto before we killed him during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

A continuous beeping brought me out of my musing. It was the heart monitor. Proudly displayed on its screen, was a flat line.


	19. Chapter 19

Kori's POV

Pain. Fire then ice. Flashes of white, then back to black. A liquid. Was it blood? Drool? Tears? Then searing heat. Floating. A white space. Was it Heaven? Or Hell? I couldn't make anything out. The only thing I knew was pain.

I woke again. Still floating in the dark space. Just floating around the blackness of my mind. Or at least, that's what I thought it was. Voices. Whispering. There was no way to tell where it was coming from, but it seemed to be in here with me. Maybe I'm going crazy. I wouldn't be surprised at this point. My whole life has been one big bucket of insanity.

Voices in my head when I was young. Saying that they were my ancestors. They can't be. The only family I have is Neva. And even she hates me. Father died, but honestly, good riddance.

A voice got louder as time went on and I just floated around the darkness. It was saying something. Something about a prophecy, and a legendary child being born. Curiosity plagued my brain. Who was this special child? What was this prophecy about? Who was it about?

Then more fire. Liquid bones, and hardened skin. Elongated teeth, and ruby eyes. Staring at me from the darkness of my mind. Ice. As cold as the arctic tundra. Washing over me in waves, keeping the fire from taking over my being. A strange quiet, no heartbeat. Was I dead? Or undead?

A white light. I floated towards it. Then it was gone. No light. Eternal darkness. No sound, only quiet. Then whispers. Louder and louder, till they were all I could hear. Whispers of life and death, of light and dark. Whispers of hope, and survival. Then drowned out by harsher whispers of darkness and betrayal.

The white light was back. It seemed to be taunting me. Never drawing nearer, even as I tried my hardest to float towards it.

Again, the pain. Lots of pain. Did I get smashed into a wall or something? The only times I've ever felt pain like this was when father would beat us till we passed out. And even then, the pain passed quickly.

The ice is back. The whispers died down a lot when it appeared again. The white light disappeared again, and hasn't come back since. I'm getting slightly worried. If I was alive, wouldn't I have woken up by now? This leads me to conclude that I am either dead, or in a coma. I would prefer the latter, but I know that with the beatdown from Neva, the former is more likely.

It saddens me that my sister became insane. She may not think that I know what we are, but I'm pretty sure that I've known for longer than her. I just didn't tell her. It's doubtful that I'm going through the Change, since my accidental part in Finn/Shisui's death seems to have really hurt her. I didn't mean to do that. Curiosity about the world just urged me to ask, so I did. If I could go back and do it again, I would've never asked. Then Neva could be sane again, living her life with Finn, or Shisui, or whatever his name is. I think I prefer 'Shisui' to 'Finn'. Name wise anyways. 'Finn' is such a boring name. 'Shisui' is more exotic, and suits him better than 'Finn' ever did.

I'm the one that should be chained down by life, not her. Never her. I may be the younger twin, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't do anything to protect my sister. I'd even die for her, if that's what it took.

The pain is back. I don't know how long it's been, but i've grown used to the feeling of fire and ice swirling through me. I think that they're beginning to mix. Though, I'm pretty sure that they would normally cancel out. I'm probably hallucinating, like usual.

A form is materializing in the darkness. It looks to be me, but at the same time, it's not me. The girl has longer hair, almost to her waist, and it's a striking blonde that fades to flames at the bottom. I'm not joking, her hair is literally on fire at the ends. How is her head not burnt to a crisp? She has pale skin. Not as pale as Sasuke, but just a shade darker. Her eyes are an ocean blue, yet the look in them mirrors my own. A look of knowing a life of abuse and tragedy. The memories that never fade, no matter how much we wish them to. A look of defeat.

Her face is more narrow, and her nose is thinner. Her lips are a darker red, almost maroon. She's wearing a flowy, dark blue dress that has red, orange, and yellow flames flickering at the bottom. The top is off shoulder, and starts at black, then fades into a midnight blue that gets darker as it goes down until it reaches the flames at the bottom. Again, I wonder how the girl isn't burning to ashes.

The dress is a masterpiece of fashion. A thigh high slit goes up the right side, and you can see a peek of black strappy heels through the slit in the fabric. Around her waist is a narrow belt made of diamonds and sapphires, pieced together to seem delicate, yet be stronger than steel. She smiles at me slightly before disappearing.

Suddenly, I can feel something beneath me. Some sort of tangible surface, yet nothing is visible. I look down, and see exactly what the girl was wearing, but how? Was she really me? Or am I really her? What is going on here?

A piece of glass enters my vision. It's in the shape of a lotus. Vines are wrapped around the edges, buds hanging off the delicate greenery. It's a mirror, wrapped in nature's embrace. I see the face looking back at me is the same one that the girl had. It seems that no matter how I look at it, we are now one.

I touch the flaming ends of my hair. They are cold to the touch, yet they don't burn me. I take my hand away, only to feel heat emanating from the flames. Twisting, and twirling. Flickering and wavering. Almost as if they have a mind of their own. Wanting my touch again.

I touch the fabric of the dress. It feels like the rushing of water, yet how can clothing be made from water? Water is meant to be free, not in a single shape forever. That's what earth is for. As soon as I think that, the gems in the belt glint. How, I don't know, but right now, it seems like anything is possible.

Air rushes around me, gently making my hair sway. The flames aren't blown out, nor do they do grow larger. Staying the same, even when the wind grows stronger. I hold out my hand, and the wind rushes to swirl around it. The gentle breeze brushes across my face, and I smile in contentment. If I have to stay here forever, then this isn't so bad, though I might get lonely.

The whispers start up again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow. It seems to be an older woman, ravaged by the curse of time. She slowly walks up to me, and I do nothing. The wind goes to swirl around her, and she smiles gently at the feeling.

Without my consciously doing so, my hand reaches out to her. Our hands touch, and ice forms around them. It melts, and a small rain of dirt can be seen above our connected hands. A plant springs up from the soil, then turns to ash as blue fire burns it up. A gentle breeze blows the dirt away, only to uncover the water once again. It evaporates, and turns into a cloud. The cloud releases rain, then turns darker, becoming a thundercloud. It strikes a bolt of lightning at the fallen water, and the pool crackles with electricity. A freezing wind, and the water freezes to ice once more. After melting again, the water disappears, dripping to the floor beneath us.

The woman smiles in relief, and sits on the invisible ground beneath us. I do the same. She speaks. 

"Hello child. Do you know why you are here?" Unlike her appearance, her voice is like a singing bird, as young as the newly budded flowers of May.

"No, but i can assume that i am either dead, or in a coma," I answer.

"You are correct in the estimate that you are in a coma. Currently, we are in your mind. You are here for a reason. You are special. More so than you know. And we will reveal that reason to you," she says with a slight smile on her wrinkled face. "Do you know what you are?"

"Yes, I have known since I was five, and I first heard the voices. What does that have to do with anything?" Curiosity laced my tone. She chuckled gently.

"Before i tell you, i must start at the beginning. Shapeshifters have been around for a long time. Back when we were a younger species, everyone was good, and we helped the other species keep the peace. Eventually, a son of the King of Shifters decided that women were inferior to males, and began killing all the female shapeshifters, or shifters for short. As punishment, the elder shifters decided to limit the genes to only females, thus, all females born in the species became shifters, and all males were born without the special gene to activate their Change. The son of the king was outraged by this, and he began killing more and more. He was consumed by the darkness, and was nearly unstoppable. A couple years later, a baby girl was born. She seemed to be a normal shifter baby, but as she grew, she showed a fascination and connection to the elements that was unmatched.

Over time, many people tried to kill her. Some to study her, and others to collect the bounty on her head. Before anyone could succeed, the elements would protect her. This caused the prince to want her dead, so one day he set off to kill her. He was found dead in the forest the next day. She eventually died of old age, but before she took her last breath, she gave a prophecy. That a young girl would be born, part of a set of twins. Her sister would go to the dark, and the girl would not. No matter how hard life was, she would never be consumed. That is why I am here. You are that girl, and you are the second elementalist shapeshifter to exist. The first's name was Blaze, due to her mastery over fire. I can tell that you will have mastery over all the elements. They seem to like you. Never use this power for evil, for if you do, this world will be consumed by the void, and everyone will die."

The woman was finished with her story, and I was wide-eyed. I was an elementalist? I had heard stories similar to the one that the woman told me, but I had always thought that they didn't exist. This shook all my former beliefs from my head. A vine wrapped around my hand, and a breeze played with the fire in my hair.

"Since you have never killed for your own gain, and you have never purposely hurt anyone, you have earned this, even if the power was dormant within you all along. Because of this, your power will be unmatched, and you shall keep your good looks. But remember, use this for evil, and your life is forfeit."

As she melted into the shadows of my mind, a thought struck me.

"What is your name?" I called before she completely faded.

"Blaze," she said before disappearing.

The pain came back tenfold. Ice, fire, white, black. It flashed before my eyes as my body was wracked with shivers. Eventually, they stopped. And the voices took over. Becoming louder and louder, until the wind drowned them out. I screamed in agony as fire raced down my spine. Then the quiet. No heartbeat, no whispers, no nothing. Then a continuous beeping.

I opened my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, so I decided to try a different writing style. I tried to emulate what a person in a coma might feel, but since i've never been in a coma, i don't know if it worked. Comment any tips, theories or constructive criticism, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Orochimaru's POV

There was a weight on my arm. My eyes fluttered open, and I realized that I was laying on one of the bottom bunks in the cabin where Kori had been treated. Turning my head, I spotted a blob of dark brown hair laying on my arm and almost on my chest. A pale hand reached out, and moved the hair out of the person's face before they ended up choking on it. It was Hanji. Her glasses were dangling off her face, and she looked kind of peaceful, a complete opposite to how she usually is.

Why is she sleeping on me? Did something happen to Kori?! Over the short months that I had known Kori, we had only talked a few times, but during those talks, she always exuded a wise yet peaceful aura, as if she had seen the worst of the world, yet still lived through it, and still believed that there was good in this wretched universe, or world, or dimension. Wherever it is that we are. I could never fully understand how time-space things work. Add in time travel and dimension jumping, and i'm at a complete loss.

Hanji's stirring snapped me back to the real world. As she began to wake, I realized that I had been running my fingers through her hair. It was soft, and kinda silky. I had honestly thought it would be more tangled, with how she wore it all the time. Something began to purr, and it seemed to be coming from...Hanji? She slightly nuzzled her head into my hand before she realized what she was doing. I just internally smiled at how adorable she was.

Shooting up, red began to creep up her cheeks, til she was as red as a tomato. Maybe it was from embarrassment for sleeping on me. I'm not sure, and I didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep some more. Truthfully, I didn't mind Hanji sleeping on me. It was warm, and soothing, kinda like group huddling when a person needs emotional support or comfort. After all, humans are pack animals. Of course, there are humans who are lone wolves and prefer to stay by themselves, but overall, humans prefer packs, no matter how big or small.

Sitting up in the bed, and moving so that I was leaning against the headboard, I looked at Hanji. Her blush had receded, and she seemed to be calmer now. Laying my hands in my lap, I readied myself to speak.

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to show any apprehension.

"You healed as many of Kori's injuries as you could, then collapsed from exhaustion. Soon after, Kori flatlined, but for some reason, she kept breathing. She still doesn't have a heartbeat, but she seems to be among the living. Somewhat at least. Her sister might know more about this, but since Neva has gone insane, we can't ask her," Hanji stated calmly. I could tell it was only a facade though, since her hands were shaking on the arms of the chair that she was sitting in.

Throwing the blanket off of me, I got out of the bed and went to where Kori was laying. Hanji was right. The heart monitor showed a flatline, but when I checked her breathing by holding a mirror above her mouth, it fogged up, which meant that she wasn't dead. Still didn't explain why she didn't have a heartbeat though.

Hanji's presence could be felt behind me, and I wondered what she was thinking. Sighing, I stood back up, and turned to her.

"I need a shower, so would you be kind enough to watch over Kori until I can get clean and dressed?" I asked her. She just nodded in assent.

Looking at Kori one last time, I went over to the dressers against the far wall of the cabin. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had gone into town at the base of the mountain and had gotten us some clothing that fit. I still preferred what I had arrived in, but I couldn't deny that this day and age had some nice clothing. On the other hand, some of the stuff made no sense to me. Like 'boxers'. 

Walking into the bathroom and closing the door, I undressed and jumped into the shower once the water was heated to a suitable temperature. Using the shampoo and conditioner that Annabeth was nice enough to get me, I washed my hair. I'd let it grow out during my time in prison, and had decided to keep it at that length, which was currently at my hips.

Deeming myself clean, and non-smelly, I hopped out of the shower and put on my ANBU pants. Looking in the mirror at my reflection, I fingered a long, pale scar that went from my shoulder to halfway across my neck. No one knew this, but it was my old girlfriend that had given me the scar. One scar among many, though the others were on my heart. Before I began my experiments, before I became obsessed with immortality, I had a girlfriend named Sarana. She had beautiful snow white hair that matched her icy eyes. She reminded me of a snowstorm, so I would call her "little snowflake". We dated for about four months before everything began to fall apart. We would spend less and less time together, then one day, I found her with another guy. Her teammate to be exact. We fought, and she told me that she was on a mission from the Land of Snow to seduce me, and gain whatever secrets about the leaf village that she could. All I could feel was betrayal, so I attacked them both. It ended up with them escaping, and me gaining a wound that extended from my shoulder to halfway across my throat. Thankfully, Tsunade found me before I bled out, and I was able to be saved. Ever since then, I have never given my heart to another person. I'd just never trusted anyone, and instead busied myself with my obsession for immortality. Maybe it was time to try again.

Sighing, I turned from the mirror and went to put on my shirt, when Hanji burst into the bathroom. Stopping in shock at my half unclothed state, she stared at me. Silent laughter filled my brain at the look on her face. It was so red! Becoming curious about her reason for bursting in here, I snapped my fingers in front of her face, which brought her out of her stupor, while also causing the red in her face to increase. Finally, she spoke.

"Kori's awake!"

Those two words, and I was out the bathroom door, not caring if I was still shirtless. My patient came first! Rushing to Kori's bedside, I checked for a pulse, yet still found nothing. Scowling in frustration, I could see Kori look at me strangely from the corner of my eye, but I paid it no mind. Taking a stethoscope, I checked her lungs, and they sounded normal. The weird part was when I checked her heart. I couldn't hear anything but rushing blood. I didn't understand. Her heart wasn't working, but her blood was still circulating? That should be medically impossible, yet the impossible seems to be the new normal, so maybe there was some sort of explanation for it that we just didn't know about.

"What happened to me?" Kori asked with a confused expression adorning her face.

"You were beaten by your sister. She broke seven of your ribs and fractured four more, two of which punctured your lungs. The bones of your right foot were crushed into dust, and your spine was broken in two places. Your left shoulder was dislocated, along with your left wrist and elbow, and your right ulna was broken in three places. You suffered from a severe concussion, which seems to have healed a bit while you were in your coma. Your left tibia was broken and a piece of bone sliced into your femoral artery. You are lucky to be alive. If not for the use of Naruto's life extension seal, you would've died within the first few minutes of gaining these injuries. Normally, someone with a spine broken in two places wouldn't be able to get out of bed, let alone walk, but impossible seems to be the new normal currently, so we don't really know what will happen." I spoke in a quiet voice while telling her this, as if speaking to a wounded animal. Although, truthfully, that's what she is, so it kinda fits.

I left her to think, and went to check on Hanji, who had yet to come out of the bathroom. Walking through the doorway, I found her sobbing on the floor. She and Kori had become great friends over the course of the last three months, so I wasn't surprised that she was breaking down after hearing what her friend was going through. I just sat on the floor beside her and brought her into a hug. Sobbing into my bare chest, I ran a hand through her hair while slowly rubbing her back. Occasionally, I would whisper comforting things in her ear, and it seemed to help. To an extent. Eventually, we both fell asleep where we were, locked together in an embrace of comfort and security.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not a doctor, so if I messed up any of the anatomy, please tell me. Any theories? Please comment. It shows me that some people do have an opinion that they wish to share. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter from Orochimaru's perspective, and please comment and follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Percy's POV

Walking into the cabin where Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Gaara were staying, I spotted Kori, awake and sitting up in one of the bottom bunks.

"Would you happen to know where Orochimaru is? I need to talk to him about something," I said, while looking at her curiously. She looked completely fine, but I knew for a fact that she had been gravely injured by Neva.

"I would check the bathroom. That's where he went after talking to me about my injuries. He hasn't come out since, and I think Hanji is in there with him," she replied softly, while staring at me with pity. She must've known about Nico, and believed him to be dead. Which honestly wasn't very far from the truth. I just nodded my head and walked over to the doorway connecting the cabin and the bathroom. Knocking on the door, I got no answer, so I slowly opened it.

There, entangled together and sleeping on the floor were a half-dressed Orochimaru holding a fully clothed Hanji. There were tear streaks on her face, as if she had fallen asleep while crying her heart out. It was also obvious that nothing untoward had happened since Orochimaru was holding her in a comforting way, not a lover's one.

Crouching down to their level, I poked at Orochimaru's face to wake him. Stirring slightly, his face scrunched up as he slowly opened his golden yellow, slit pupil eyes to the bright LED's of the bathroom. Since he still seemed a bit groggy, I got up and wet one of my hands under the sink faucet, then dripped some cold water on his forehead. He hissed and shot upright, being careful not to jostle Hanji too much. I guess snakes really don't like the cold. Reaching his free hand up, he wiped the water off his forehead, and looked at me with a disgruntled expression. I gave him an innocent smile, and he just turned away and looked down at Hanji. Sighing, he carefully picked her up, and we walked out of the bathroom, where he put her into the top bunk above Kori, and pulled the blanket over her peacefully sleeping form.

Turning to look at me once more, he raised an eyebrow, as if questioning why I had to wake him like that. Gesturing for him to follow me, I walked towards my cabin, where Nico was resting on the queen size bed. Opening the door, we went in, and I began to speak.

"When Neva attacked Kori, we tried to stop her, which ended with Nico being thrown headfirst into one of the stone tables in the clearing where we found them. I gave him some ambrosia and nectar, which should've healed his wounds, but it hasn't. So I was wondering if you could check him over, since you are basically the only medically proficient person we have in camp currently. Besides Hanji, but she's sleeping right now, and I doubt that you would like it if we woke her."

Giving me a 'no duh' look, he nodded in assent at giving Nico a check-up. Walking over to the side of the bed, he began to gently press along where Nico's wound was. His expression darkened as he continued his examination. Hovering his hands over Nico's head and heart, they began to glow a light green color. After about 30 minutes, he sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting on the side of the bed. Nodding for me to follow him to a more secluded area, we walked towards the back of the cabin.

He turned to me and said, "I don't quite know why Nico's wound wouldn't heal with whatever you gave him, but during the exam, I found that he had a cracked skull, and that some concrete laced with bronze had gotten through that crack, into his skull cavity. When I used my chakra to examine him in depth, I found that some of that concrete with bronze had gotten embedded in his brain. Hopefully, it was removed quick enough so that it won't cause extensive brain damage, but at this stage, I don't know. He seems to be in a coma currently, and I don't know if he will end up waking up, or if he will stay asleep forever."

My eyes were wide with disbelief. Nico might never wake up? I would be broken-hearted if that happened. We had been through so much together, and some selfish, insane girl could possibly be the reason that that gets taken away? No, I won't accept it. I will NOT let Nico die. After all, we still have to get married one day, and live together until we're old and gray. Turning away from him, I walked back over to the bed, and curled up next to Nico.

"Thank you Orochimaru. I'm gonna take a nap here. See you later." Stating this, I closed my eyes. Before i was completely taken by the void of sleep, I could hear Orochimaru opening and closing the door of the cabin as he left.

~~~

Waking up, I realized that it was almost completely dark out, leading me to believe that it was about six or seven at night, since the sun sets a little sooner in the winter, and it's November right now. Turning my head to look at Nico, I could see the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Getting out of the bed, I walked outside the cabin and just stood in the evening light. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hanji exit Orochimaru's cabin and start to walk towards hers. She caught sight of me before she reached it, and changed her trajectory to walk over to me.

Standing silently side by side, we just watched the sunset. Clouds eventually rolled in and covered it, so it was cut short for us, which made me slightly sad. Drops began to fall from the clouds, and when I looked at my arm where a drop had fallen, I saw that it was blood. Raining down from the skies was warm, seemingly fresh, blood. There was no wind this time, and the blood didn't do any damage except staining the exteriors of the cabins red.

There was a flash of lightning, and a horrendous creature stood before us. It was vaguely human shaped, and it was completely naked, though it had no genitals to speak of. A creepy smile was etched across the ugly mug that you could barely call a face, and it seemed to be about 9 meters tall. Hanji stared in fascination, horror, fear, and disgust at the creature. Finally she opened her mouth.

"TITAN!"


	22. Chapter 22

Levi's POV

Jolting up from my bed where I had been lightly dozing, I grabbed my 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, also known as 3DMG. Dashing out of my cabin, I met up with Eren and we stared at the monstrosity in front of us.

Hanji and Percy were right by it's gigantic feet, and both were frozen stiff in shock. Percy was probably also confused, but who actually knows with him. Ever since he came back with a bloodied Nico, he's been hiding his emotions from everyone. At times, he seems more emotionless than even me.

Glancing quickly around at the other cabins, I saw that everyone who was in camp and in fighting condition was armed with something, even if that something happened to be a pair of chopsticks. One guess who that is.

A flash of red, and there was Grell, revving their chainsaw at the Titan in a threatening manner. Too bad it did nothing except infuriate the beast. Stomping forward, it grabbed at the red haired reaper, but before it could wrap them in it's pudgy hand, Grell cut off it's fingers with the chainsaw of death. Staring in shock, I waited for it's healing to kick in, but nothing happened. Maybe the death scythe was able to nullify it's healing capabilities. I'd have to let Hanji do some experiments.

Rushing towards the creature, I shot my hooks into it's leg, and used the attached wire to swing my way up to it's forearm. After releasing my hooks from it's flesh, I ran up its arm to its shoulder, where I was able to attach my hooks, and swing towards Grell to grab them and bring them up to cut off the Titan's arms.

Grabbing their arm while I swung past, I tossed them up to the Titan's shoulder while it was distracted by Hanji and her freaking chopsticks. Why she thought chopsticks was a good weapon, I will never know. Maybe it was the only thing she had on her in the heat of the moment.

Grell was able to successfully cut off it's arms, and there were no signs of regeneration, so we took that as a good thing. Hanji would obviously want to experiment on it, since without its arms, it was much less dangerous, though still deadly nonetheless.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. In slow motion, Hanji tripped over a hidden hole in the ground, and fell face first towards the grass. The Titan raised it's foot, then brought it down. CRUNCH. SNAP. POP. Those sounds will be forever engraved in my memory, as one of my best friends, almost like a sister to me, was stomped on by a Titan.

Stiffly, I stood there, staring at where Hanji's leg could be seen sticking out from under that murderous foot. In my peripheral vision, I could see Naruto become enraged at the loss of another friend. He raised his arms, and all of nature roared.

Vines as thick as a tree trunk could be seen coiling around the titan's legs like snakes around a helpless mouse. Branches from trees at the edge of the clearing were reaching out their arms to wrap around the monster's throat, holding it still in a cage of steel-like trees and bushes. Suddenly, in a shower of blood, a sharp branch pierced through the weak point at the back of its neck. Falling to the ground, the Titan was finally vanquished.

Jumping of it's decomposing shoulder, I ran to Hanji's body. Once there, I could see Orochimaru gently cradling her in his arms, tears dripping down his face. Taking a washcloth out of the water bucket by his side, I gently wiped her face free of any blood. Putting a finger on her neck, I could very faintly feel a pulse, but it was slowing down. My eyes teared up, and I turned away for a moment. My sister was going to die, and I couldn't do anything to save her. Not even the life extension seals would work for her, since they connected to the will of the person using it. Hanji had been slightly depressed recently, especially after what happened with Kori, so there was little chance that the life extension seal would do anything for her. Why did everyone important to me have to die?! WHY? IT'S UNFAIR! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS!

Turning back around, I saw Orochimaru gently lean down, and kiss her lips as she breathed out once more for the last time. Looking around, I could see everyone situated in a circle around us, paying their respects to the newly deceased. Even the reapers and the demons were nodding to her in respect. The only sounds heard in the clearing were Orochimaru's sobs, as he held his love to his chest and cried. 

Orochimaru's POV

My heart was broken. Hanji had died. She was one of the only ones who allowed me to gush over experiments without judgement, and she would even talk about them with me. Even when she was disgusted with how I used to experiment on humans, she still talked with me, and kept me company when no one wanted to be around the 'weird snake-man'. But now she was dead. And with her, went my heart. This hurt more than when Sarana slashed that knife across my throat. I felt like I was drowning. Or suffocating. A void had opened within me, and there was no way for me to fill it.

Now I understand why people wouldn't want to be immortal. They wanted to be able to join their loved ones when they died. Just as I wanted to join Hanji. Too bad I had to live with two more years of this immortality before I could.

Memories flashed through my mind as I recalled the times that Hanji had gifted me her bright, enchanting smile. The times that made my heart flutter when I looked at her. With her messy hair, and her too-big glasses. She was a nerd, but she was my nerd, and now she was gone. And I hadn't even said 'I love you' to her. Tears poured out of my eyes faster at the realization, and I clutched her body closer to me. Burying my face into her neck, I inhaled her calming scent that was slowly fading.

Her hair became damp from the salty liquid trailing down my face, and one single tear touched her skin. There was a burst of gold sparkles in the air, and her body began to float into the sky. Everyone stared in shock at the sight. She was floating about 12 feet off the ground now, and we could see her wounds closing up. Her legs straightened from their broken state, and the indention in the back of her head went away. Once her wounds were gone, a bright glow surrounded her, and her body straightened into a vertical position. Suddenly, magnificently white angel wings burst from her back. They were as long as two grown trees put together, and were as white as the freshest snow.

Her clothes changed too. What were once tattered rags became a beautiful red dress with silver accents. It seemed to be made of a floaty material, maybe chiffon. A small belt was attached at the waist, and revealed a silk slip under the chiffon skirt. It was sleeveless, and a long shawl was connected to the choker around her throat.

Her body descended while her wings curled up into her back, and she landed back in my arms. Holding her, I could feel the feathers of her wings, and they were the softest thing I had ever felt. Brushing her hair back from her face, I was curious as to why she had begun to float, and I hoped that it was for something good, and not bad. Placing a hand on her neck, I could feel her pulse beat wildly against her skin, and she radiated an aura of power that she hadn't before. 

Tears still ran down my face, but this time, they were of happiness. I looked at everyone else and mouthed three words. She. Is. Alive. Everyone began to hug whoever they were close to in relief, and I could only chuckle weakly at their antics. Even the demons allowed themselves to get hugged, and they hated physical contact. Shifting slightly, I got into a more comfortable position and waited with bated breath for her eyes to open.

Finally, they did. And then she kissed me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was originally going to end the chapter after Hanji died, but I felt like it and the next chapter would've been too short, so I combined them. This is the finished result. I hope you like it, and don't want to kill or hurt me for yanking on your emotions like that. 

I'm going to mess with much of the timelines of the different animes. Major events will still happen, but smaller things like a jutsu or two might change. Or the journey to the major events will change. Something like that. This way it makes more sense, and I use less of someone else's ideas in my work. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed, and that you are ready for the upcoming journey. Good luck in life, and please follow, comment, and don't kill me.


	23. Chapter 23

Hanji's POV

Opening my eyes, I saw a teary Orochimaru looking at me. His eyes held so many different emotions, some of which were fear, anger, pain, sadness, relief, and love. Wrapping an arm around his neck, I kissed him, and melted. He seemed desperate to make sure that I was real, and I let him have that assurance. Pulling back, I snuggled into his chest, and looked around us. We were surrounded by the rest of the various groups and people who had been gathered together against our will.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something white and feathery behind me. Trying to twist my head to look at it was futile, as it seemed to be attached to me! Looking down at myself, I also realized that my clothing had changed from my normal shorts and shirt, to a beautiful, flowy red dress with silver lining.

"Orochi?" I called his name, and he looked at me.

"Yeah? What is it? Are you hurt?" He was panicking at this point, so I had to wait for him to calm down before speaking again.

"What's on my back?" I asked. He looked a bit nervous when he heard my question, and I gave him a 'you-had-better-answer-truthfully' look. He gulped.

"Um, you...you...have angel wings?" He said it as a question, but I could tell that he was more unsure about how I would take it.

"Oh. Ok. I'm surprised that they decided to come out now." I said this so nonchalantly, and everyone stared at me with 'what-the-freaking-heck' faces. Mentally, I was rolling on the floor laughing my butt off at their expressions, but on the outside I was trying desperately to keep my neutral facade up. Oh, it was so hard. When even a demon is flabbergasted, it's glaringly obvious that stuff is about to go down.

"What do you mean? Did you already know about them?" Sebastian asked calmly, though by the ticking in his jaw, it was easy to tell that his calm facade was fake, and he was actually quite irritated.

"Why yes. I've known about them since I was 4. That's when they first came out after all," I stated with a slight glare at him. If he was gonna be suspicious of me, then I was gonna be suspicious of him. Orochimaru just held me tighter to him, as if trying to absorb me so that we would never be apart again.

"Why did you keep this from me?" This time it was Levi that spoke, and by the hint of betrayal in his voice, he was hurt, and confused.

"If you want to know why, then I must start at the beginning," I said with a sad smile.   
"Then start," Levi stated harshly. I just sighed in defeat.

"The demons and reapers may have heard of these creatures, but chances are that they haven't, since they went extinct almost 1,000 years ago. The creatures didn't have a given name, but my family used to call them Mutios. They were majestic creatures, and every single one had different defining characteristics. The basics of each Mutio were the same. They all had the same organs, and body shape, but due to their ever-changing genes, they would gain characteristics from different creatures, such as mermaids, werewolves, vampires, witches, and other various beings.

If a Mutio with witch characteristics mated with a Mutio with vampire characteristics, the resulting child could end up having the characteristics of a werewolf, with no traces of witch, or vampire. It was completely random. The rarest were Phoenix and Dragon. Almost every Mutio born with those characteristics tended to die before they lived through their first year.

Along with the characteristics of that creature, they gained the knowledge and power of whatever creature they had the features of. If there was a werewolf Mutio, then they could shift between wolf, human, and their normal form, which was similar to a centaur, in the sense that they had an upper torso that was human, and a lower torso that showed what creature's characteristics they had.

I only ever met a few of them before they went extinct, but the ones that I did meet were very protective of my mother and her blood. This was because she had been able to save one of their young Dragon Mutios before it died due to some genetic illness where the genes of the mutio, and the genes of the creature don't get along and tried to destroy each other, causing many defects, and bodily function problems. This one had been born relatively normal, and the leader of the Mutio tribe was hopeful that they would survive the first year. Thanks to my mother, they did, and became very powerful once they grew up.

She had given the child a serum that forced the genes to connect and merge. Normally, Mutios had a genetic structure consisting of a quadruple helix, with the human DNA and the creature DNA in separate helixes, with a few connecting strands coiled around each other. What my mother did made the DNA combine into a double helix, except that there was human and dragon DNA interspersed throughout. This caused the dragon DNA to be stronger in the child, which gave him more dragon characteristics. She was also able to save a Phoenix Mutio using the same process. The Dragon Mutio and the Phoenix Mutio eventually mated, and due to the difference in genetic structure compared to the rest of the tribe, the child had the characteristics of both Dragon, and Phoenix, along with a side helping of vampire, which was the creature it drew in the genetic lottery. Since the child had the characteristics of three creatures, instead of one like normal, it was cast out as a disgrace, and my mother took it in. It lived, and eventually grew into who I know as my father.

Now, my mother was a genius, and was already studying genetics at the age of 14. She was 15 when she saved the two mutios. Anyways, my mother and father got married when they were 45 and 30. My mom wasn't human. She was the daughter of a fallen angel that had mated with a demon-reaper hybrid. Granted, they didn't know about the demon half until after my mother's birth, but that's another story. An angel tends to live for about 10,000 years, unless they are killed, and they have a birthday every 100 human years. So if a human is 19, they would be considered a newborn baby to an angel. Currently, I am about 2,800 years old, so basically 28 in angel speak.

Anyways, my mom is a half angel, a quarter reaper, and a quarter demon. My father is one third phoenix, one third vampire, one third dragon, and is a full blooded mutio. Which means that I am angel, demon, reaper, dragon, phoenix, and vampire. I also have all the different powers associated with those beings.

The reason I didn't tell anyone is that the Mutios were hunted for specific features that they had. If a mutio had werewolf characteristics, it was hunted because wolf claws were seen as a trophy, and wolf teeth, when ground, were used in ancient medicinal practices. Basically, they were seen as the outcasts of the supernatural world, and were hunted when one couldn't get an ingredient from a full-blooded creature. Since the mutios were only half blooded, the effects of whatever feature was used in medicine was doubled, and became more potent, which is another reason why they were hunted.

When I was 1,800, the mutios went extinct because of over hunting, and I was somehow transferred into your world, Levi. I was not born there. I was curious about how humans lived, so for 900 years, I lived among them, until the titans began to appear and kill off the humans. I hadn't ever seen titans before, so I became interested in them, similar to how my mother was intrigued by the mysteries of the mutio. Eventually I joined the Survey Corps after seeing what they did, and here we are today."

Everyone besides Orochimaru just stared at me with blank looks on their faces. I sighed.

"Basically, I am a hybrid supernatural who was not born in Levi's world, and I like to study genetics. I am very old in human years, but very young in angel years. That is why I have angel wings, and why I am not freaking out. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded with looks of understanding on their faces.

Orochimaru got up with me in his arms, and walked towards his cabin where he laid me on the queen bed and laid down beside me. Smiling softly, I drifted to sleep in my love's arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Marley and Eldia don't exist in this story, so there will be an alternate beginning for the titans.

I know this is confusing, I confused myself while writing it. It is supposed to be confusing because Hanji is a smart genius and is using speech that not everyone would be able to understand or keep up with.

In my world, the Mutio don't really have a scientific name. Hanji's family called them that, and that is what she calls them. They don't actually have a name. They are extinct, which means her father is dead. No idea about her mother, but i'm gonna say she is also dead. This means Hanji is the last one left who can even try to restart the mutio species thing. Maybe Orochimaru will end up helping her if that becomes one of her goals.

Please vote, comment! And follow!


	24. Chapter 24

Percy's POV

It was storming. That was my first thought when I woke up from my midday nap. Getting off the bed, I walked over to where Nico was laying, and gently kissed his forehead. Looking over at one of the windows, I saw that the rain was normal. For once, it wasn't raining blood. Yay!

Just as soon as I thought that, the sky grew even darker, the wind picked up, and the once clear rain darkened to a deep red. And I jinxed it. Great. I wonder what it's going to bring this time. Maybe an evil wizard that wants to wipe out the population of all non-magical people? Actually, nah, that's impossible, cause magic doesn't exist. It could be another Titan though. We already fought one, so that's pretty plausible.

Mentally groaning, I resigned myself to wait inside the cabin until the, quite literally, bloody weather cleared. Deciding to cuddle with Nico was a decision made in the heat of the moment, and it actually turned out to be a very good one. As I was getting on the bed, the door flew off its hinges, and crashed into where I had just been standing the moment before. Mentally wiping away a nervous sweatdrop, I crawled over to Nico's side, and snuggled my head into his chest. He was still extremely cold, even with a pile of blankets on top of him, and he hadn't yet awoken. 

In all actuality, he was due for another check-up with Orochimaru, since it had been about a week since his last one, and the following Titan battle, along with Hanji's false death. Finding out that Hanji was angel, demon, reaper, dragon, phoenix, and vampire was shocking for us. Especially since Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker, and Grell hadn't felt any sort of angelic energy from her. Not even any demonic or any other supernatural energy for that matter. She explained it away as her ability to cloak herself. Most believed that, but I still held some doubt that she had actually told us everything. Plus, with her being a vampire, we were all worried about how to sustain her diet, but she explained that since she wasn't full vampire, and had the blood of other supernatural creatures, she didn't survive solely on blood, though it did give her vampiric powers quite the boost.

Snapping out of my thoughts due to the jolting of the bed, I realized that Nico was shaking extremely hard. He was foaming at the mouth, and his eyes were rolled back into his head. He was having a seizure.

Quickly, I went to activate the communication seal with the stored chakra that Naruto had given me, but for some reason, it wouldn't activate. Checking the store of chakra that I had, I realized that it was empty, and that the only way to get Nico help was to physically take him to Orochimaru. Well crud buckets. That complicates things.

Picking up his shaking form was a hassle, since he was shaking so much, but I finally managed and went to the opened doorway of the cabin. Dashing in the pouring blood rain, I could feel it's warmth drip down my neck and towards my belly. The very sensation caused my stomach to turn, and I almost had to stop and vomit on my way to the other cabin.

In the center of the clearing was a weird light tunnel that glowed an ominous red, and I could see some humanoid shapes materializing inside of it. Pushing that thought from my mind, I focused on getting my boyfriend to the only medically certified person in the vicinity of 100 miles.

I came up to the cabin door and pounded on it like a lunatic until finally someone opened it. That someone just happened to be Sasuke. Nudging him out of the way, I rushed inside and put Nico down on one of the beds. Orochimaru was awake and once he saw what was happening, he rushed around the cabin, grabbing different medical supplies before making his way over to Nico's side.

I wasn't about to go back to my cabin, especially since it was empty, due to Annabeth having decided to sleep in another cabin with Hanji, Levi, and Eren. Undertaker had moved his coffin down to the storm shelter, saying that the chill was comforting. Sebastian had moved with him as a way to get away from Grell's clingy tendencies, though as much as he wanted it to work, it didn't. At least not how he hoped it would. Instead of Grell leaving him alone altogether, they instead decided to pounce on him once he came up from the shelter. Ciel had taken the queen bed from Grell, who had pouted about it and complained that the full mattresses on the bunk beds weren't big enough for them and Sebastian to cuddle comfortably on, but eventually shut up about it once Ciel threatened to sew their mouth shut. And of course, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Orochimaru had no problems with their cabin, and decided to stay together as a group in it.

Curling up on one of the beds in the corner of the room, I put my head into my knees, and just rocked back and forth while crying silently. All of it was finally getting to me. Hanji's false death, my beloved's failing health, all the drama surrounding Kori and Neva. It was suffocating me, and finally I was letting the bottle empty, instead of just stuffing it down more.

Most everyone looked away in discomfort besides Kori, who came over to my side from her bed and gently hugged me. Sobbing into her shoulder was therapeutic and I was curious about how she was coping with her sister's betrayal, and subsequent abuse. Kori had almost died after all.

Eventually, my sobs died down, and I realized that the storm had let up sometime during my crying fit. Uncurling from my position on the bed, I walked over to the door of the cabin and opened it. In the middle of the clearing that the four cabins were in was a pile of human bodies. I couldn't see too many details of the newcomers, but one had long, wavy, light brown hair, another had dark, messy, black hair, the third had ginger hair resembling a dark carrot, and the last had platinum blonde hair that was forcefully tamed with hair gel. The blonde was on the bottom, and was struggling madly under the weight of the other three.

"Get off of me you mudblood loving weasel!" the blonde shouted at the ginger.

"Don't call my girlfriend that, you snake freak!" the ginger yelled back.

"Boys, boys, we are in a new place. This is no time for your stupid, immature insults!" the brunette scolded both of them. The ginger shut up, but the blonde became incensed.

"Don't speak to me, filthy mudblood! You aren't worthy of even looking at me!" blondie shouted at the brunette. The brunette just glared at the blonde, and started untangling themselves from the pile of bodies.

This time, it was the blackette that spoke up. "Will you just shut up, Malfoy? We need to figure out where we are, if we are in any danger from whoever is here, if anyone's even here, and how we got here, as we definitely didn't apparate. So just shut up, listen, and be a team player for once. Though I assume that will be hard for you, since you've always relied on your father's money to get you out of trouble." The last comment just made the blonde angrier than before.

"I told you never to associate that man with me again! And I haven't always relied on his money! Besides, haven't you used your parents money in that sort of way too?!" the blonde yelled at the raven. They just shot insults back and forth until finally the brunette bonked them both on the head. The blackette rubbed his head in pain, and the blonde turned and walked away from them with a muttered "mudblood". Guess they haven't noticed all of us surrounding them. I finally spoke up.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, and are untangled, would anyone care to explain who you are, and from what time period and dimension you are from?"

Their heads shot up as they finally noticed us. Before responding, they pulled out thin sticks of wood and pointed them at us as if we were going to attack. Eventually the brunette spoke up.

"Who are you and why are we here?" She had a calm voice, but if you looked closely, you could see her hand trembling a little bit. I sighed.

"Well, technically, I asked you first, but fine. My name is Percy Jackson. Going in order around the rest of the circle, we have Orochimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Hanji, Annabeth Chase, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Undertaker, Grell, Ciel Phantomhive, and Kori." I stated, pointing at everyone as I said their names. "Sebastian must still be sleeping, and Nico di Angelo is in a coma. Currently, we are all at a summer camp in the rocky mountains of the United States of America. Now I'll ask again. Who are you? And what are you?"

Shakily, the female lowered the stick a bit. "My name is Hermione Granger. The redhead is Ronald Weasley, though he goes by Ron. The raven is Harry Potter, and the stuck-up blonde is Draco Malfoy. And what do you mean by 'what are you?' We are all human as far as I can tell," Hermione said.

"Actually, you are wrong. No one here is completely human. I myself am a demon. So is Sebastian, though he is under a contract to serve me for eternity. Grell and Undertaker are grim reapers, Hanji is a mix between phoenix, dragon, vampire, angel, demon, and reaper. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all have a godly parent. Levi has supernatural strength and speed, though no one knows what causes it. Eren can turn into a giant, or Titan, as we call them. Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Gaara have something called chakra and can use it to fight with devastating attacks, to defend against other attacks, or to heal. They are also extremely strong in their own ways. Kori can manipulate the elements at will, and change her physical, and mental form to become something different, since she is a shapeshifter elementalist, though currently she is recovering from some injuries and must do so in her base form. So tell me, what are you? Because you have something in your veins that speaks of the supernatural."

Ciel said this with a straight face, and in a different situation, you might think he was joking, but everyone aside from the newcomers knew that he wasn't. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and even Draco had looks of fear on their faces, though Draco was able to conceal his and hide it behind a smirk.

"Ha, as if i'll believe that load of crud. There is no way that demons and reapers exist. None. And if you keep lying, then i'll force some veritaserum down your throat, and force you to tell the truth. And if you are who you say you are, which I highly doubt, then I want a demonstration," Draco sneered at us.

"Hanji," I stated simply , and she knew exactly what I wanted.

With a swoosh, her white wings unfurled from behind her back, and stretched to their fullest, encompassing about six people on each side. Holding out her hand, a blazing phoenix feather appeared hovering just above her palm. Black horns grew from just behind her hairline, and her teeth and nails became sharp enough to shred steel. Dragon scales crawled up her neck and ended just under her chin. Her skin became pasty white, and you could see a dragon scale tail with a pointed tip lashing behind her. Slowly, her eyes went a phosphorescent green, to match those of Undertaker and Grell.

Her true form. The one that no one had seen, until just yesterday when Orochimaru had walked in on her getting dressed, and startled her sufficiently enough to make her drop the concealing charm. I'm sure you can guess how that encounter between them ended.

At this point, Draco looked ready to faint, and Hermione had already. Her body was being supported by Harry as he and Ron looked on in surprise at Hanji's transformation. Draco did end up fainting, and when Ron noticed, he just shrugged and went back to staring at Hanji. Eventually, she got tired of the incessant staring, and transformed her appearance back, though she did keep her wings out, stating that they needed a stretch. Turning back to the newcomers, I asked them a question.

"Now do you believe us?" The two still awake just nodded mutely.

"Then I assume that you will be fine with getting situated into a cabin?" Again, they just nodded.

"Naruto, do you think it's ok if I move out of my cabin and into yours to stay with Nico, since he's going to be staying under Orochimaru's supervision, and mine is the emptiest currently?"

He looked to the other members of the cabin before nodding in assent. Walking towards my cabin, Ron and Harry followed while carrying Hermione, though they left Draco where he had fainted. I would have to carry him here later. Going through the doorless entry, I picked up the door and replaced it on it's hinges before moving to pack my things and move them into the other cabin.

By the time I was done packing, Ron had set Hermione on the queen bed, and Harry was taking a nap on one of the bunks along the wall. Walking back outside with my bags, I passed Draco's unconscious form, and resolved to take him into the cabin where he would be staying for the time being. Walking into my new cabin, I could see Hanji cuddled into Orochimaru's side on the queen, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kori on various bunks scattered around, and what I could only assume to be Gaara taking a shower. Nico was on a bottom bunk by the left wall, so I set my stuff down beside it, and claimed the bunk above him as mine.

Walking back out of the cabin, I picked up Draco's body, and walked into the shared cabin between the four of them. Ron looked curious when he saw me, but that quickly turned to annoyance once he saw who I was carrying.

"Why'd you have to bring the ferret in? It should've been allowed to rot out in the open somewhere," Ron stated grumpily.

"Because no matter what someone does, they always deserve a second chance. Trust me, I have experience with denying someone a second chance only for it to blow up in my face, and I've regretted it ever since. Don't make my mistake," I said simply.

Ron's face was full of curiosity and intrigue about what I meant, but I just walked out of the cabin, and into the woods where I found a nice clearing, with a flat rock, perfect for taking naps on. Laying down on it, I drifted, and before sleep could fully claim me, I heard a whisper.

"The Last..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, more new characters. I promise, this is the last batch. I've recently been getting into drarry fanfiction, and thought, what if i incorporated those characters into my own fanfiction. If you read my story before i completely rewrote it, then you know that it used to solely be a percy jackson and harry potter crossover, but then I decided that I didn't have enough ideas to continue in that direction, plus it was very old, and I could write better now, so I revamped it to fit with what I was currently obsessed with. 

In any case, I hope that you enjoyed. No, I will not be editing or changing the cover to include Harry Potter, so please don't ask. I did edit the description though. Anyways, vote, comment and follow!


	25. Chapter 25

Itachi's POV

It was very dark. And I was floating. It was quite obvious that I was in my mindscape, though how was beyond me. Pretty sure I died. When I tried to move, I couldn't, and I felt like there were chains keeping me wherever I was, though I couldn't see them. Thinking back, it's similar to how I felt when I was reanimated during the war. Maybe it's something like that, though I sincerely hope not. Can people please just respect the dead for once in their sorry little lives and allow us to rest in peace?!

Anyways, darkness? Check. Chains? Check. Depressed gloom? Check. Ugh, I really hope I have my own body this time instead of using someone else's rotting corpse.

Moving my body around to get a feel of the chains was a challenge, since even my neck was restrained, though it was loose enough that I could look around a bit. I couldn't see anything but what I was wearing, which turned out to be a pair of black pants, with a red cloak covering them and my bare chest. Man, someone seriously has a horrible sense of fashion if they think going around half-naked is acceptable.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I couldn't feel my chains anymore. Instead, I was able to move inside a physical body. Lifting my hand up to my face, I could actually feel my eyebags. Just yuck. Who wants to go in public with eyebags?! Looking around at where I was, I could see that I was in a dark room with the only way out being two large doors made of bronze, which had creepy sharingan engravings on them.

Someone knocked a pattern on the other side of the doors, and an answering knock was given.

Opening the doors was a young woman. She looked to be about 26, with dark hair, and a small stature. Entering the room, the mysterious knocker glared at the woman, and she ran away in fear. Walking up to the foot of the dais where I was situated, the knocker bowed on one knee, then stood up again.

My head began to hurt, and my face scrunched in pain as something tried to take control of me. I would know, since I already broke free of Kabuto's control once during the war. My soul was being pushed to the back, while another person's consciousness was taking control. It was excruciating. Think of the worst pain in the universe, multiply it by 100, and you have about a tenth of what I was feeling.

Being able to only tune into a few seconds of the conversation between the unknown entity controlling me, and the mysterious knocker who turned out to be a female with black and pink striped hair, turned out to be very taxing on my mental strength. Though thankfully I was able to get a small grasp of what was happening. Apparently, I had been called into a new world by a person with power, and they had actually brought me back, though the body hadn't been originally mine. I was now completely alive, which was the only way that the unknown entity (the female called it "Master") was able to take over my body.

Along with learning that I was in a new dimension and time, I also learned that there was an entire group of dimension travelers, and that not everyone came from the same dimension! Makes me wonder how much we don't actually know about the world around us.

My little brother was here too! Along with Naruto, Orochimaru, and some person named Gaara? Oh well, as long as Sasuke is doing well, then i'm happy. Once the conversation was over, the female walked out of the room, and I was somehow transported into a cell. Feeling that I was no longer under the "Master's" control, I figured that this was where I was going to live when they didn't need me.

Time flew in circles around me, and at times, it was hard to distinguish day and night, since it was dark almost all the time wherever we were. They only needed me for the "Master" about three times, and deep inside, I knew that I had to escape soon. One day, about three months after my resurrection, a girl came to visit me. I had never seen her before, but she had black hair dyed similar to flames at the bottom. Looking into her eyes, there was a lack of sanity that sent shivers down my spine. Leaning up against the bars as much as she could, she stared at me, then finally said, "Remember my name, little puppet, as it is Neva Blanca who will kill your precious little brother!"

Bursting into a shiver inducing laugh, she skipped away down the hall, and I curled up into a ball in the corner of my cell. She creeped me out more than Kakuzu and Zetsu, and that's saying something. They were always so silent, and liked to skulk in the shadows away from people. Especially Zetsu, though he could always just sink into the floor, or walls, or the freaking ceiling to get away. Thinking of Zetsu, I wonder if the war ended well for Naruto and Sasuke. Hearing about them still being alive made me feel better, but that doesn't mean that war ended with them winning. They could've easily went into hiding when it was clear that they wouldn't win, though I doubt Naruto would be smart enough to do that in the face of insurmountable odds.

Curling up even further, until I could just barely be seen, I could feel an odd sort of mist surrounding me. Materializing from it, I could see a humanoid shape. Suddenly, Shisui came out of the mist. He was some sort of transparent person thing, and he seemed to be floating. I just sat there in shock at seeing my best friend once again. He floated over to my shackles, and just a small touch of the hand to them and they froze then cracked, as they were too brittle to withstand the cold of a spirit.

Seeing my shock, he slapped my face gently with his hand, which snapped me out of it.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi?" I asked, fearing for whatever was left of my sanity.

"Yes, I'm real. No, I'm not dead, at least not currently. The reason I am a floating spirit is because I can walk on the spirit plane between life and death when I sleep or concentrate really hard. At least, that's how Nico explained it to me before he was so cruelly hurt by Neva. Right now, I am in the cell to your left about five feet down. The reason you didn't know about me is because the cells are soundproof. Do you understand?"

I just nodded mutely.

"Anyways, I'm here to get you out, so that me and you can escape together and go meet up with your brother at the camp where he and the large group of dimension travelers are. Recently, I learned that some new people have been transported here, and I want to see what happens when Percy explains everything! So hurry up, or we won't make it in time!"

During his rant, he was bouncing around the cell excitedly, and his energy tired me out just as much as Tobi's used to. Or should I say Madara? Whatever his name was, whenever he was using his alter ego, his personality was so freaking draining! It was like chasing after ten kids on sugar highs. Even just thinking of it made me want to lay down and take a nap.

Getting up to my feet, I went toward the cell door, and looked at the lock. It was similar to those that Shisui had frozen with his touch, so I metaphorically dragged him over to the lock, and he froze it off. Walking out of the cell was nerve wracking, especially since there was a chance of getting caught by a servant. I came up to Shisui's cell, and the treatment he was going through made me want to puke.

Tied up to a metal cross, his hands were blue from lack of circulation. The same with his feet. His hair was ragged, as if it had been pulled at repeatedly, and he was only wearing a small loincloth. Whip marks crossed over his torso, some of which were still bleeding, and his head was hanging down. Unlocking the cell door with the set of keys we had gotten from a nail in the wall, I walked inside. Lifting up his head, I saw that his eyes were glassy and glazed over, and his weird spirit plane walking consciousness sighed from behind me.

"I hadn't wanted you to see me like this, but it's the only way for us to escape. I can either go back into my body and be a useless burden, or I can stay out and help you not get caught. The choice is yours," he stated seriously.

"Stay out. If you go back into your body, you will be bombarded with pain, unless you're currently unconscious. Plus, if I seal your body into a scroll, and your soul stays out here, then it will be easier to escape. It's just a good thing that the idiotic "Master" didn't check for any weapons. Unless he meant to allow me to keep my weapons so that whenever he took control of me, he could fight," I said in a low tone.

Shisui chuckled a bit at that, and I wondered how he was able to stay so happy, even when he was tortured and bleeding profusely. Unlocking the chains he was bound in took a bit of work, especially since I was just a bit shorter than him, and he was suspended on the cross. Finally though, we managed it.

Sneaking through the shadows wasn't that hard, especially since the halls were filled with them. The hard part was being silent, so that we didn't get caught. Splashing water, the dripping of drops from stalactites, and the eerie sound of wind whistling made for a creepy atmosphere that was only amplified by the carvings of death and destruction on the walls. We were actually almost caught once, but we waited with bated breath for the servant to pass before we continued on.

Once outside, we were able to transport using our chakra, since it had been cloaked inside the cave. Appearing inside a dark cabin with a pop, I unsealed Shisui's body, and collapsed like a living rock on the floor. Looking up and to the side, I could see my brother sleeping quietly in one of the beds. Satisfied that he was safe, I closed my eyes, and let the grasp of sleep consume me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those who don't know, Neva Blanca means "Snow White" in a sense, so I just wanted to add that fairy tale aspect. I hope that you like this chapter, and please comment, and follow!


	26. Chapter 26

Draco's POV

I blinked. Looking around, I realized that I was in a cabin, instead of outside where I had fainted. Who brought me in here? Most people would've left me outside. Must've been one of the weird people things, because I know that Ron and Harry wouldn't help me if their lives depended on it. Of course, it's mostly my fault that we don't get along, but how else was I supposed to act around them? If I had acted all nice, and hung out with them, then my father would've heard from another pureblood child and reprimanded me severely. And most of the time, his "reprimands" ended with me bleeding from somewhere. Definitely didn't want that to happen, so I had to act like a jerk, and now we are in a new place, and they are the only people that I know. Life really enjoys screwing me over.

After deciding to try to sleep, I laid back down and got comfortable. The beds were really nice, though not as nice as the ones at school. Just as I was on the edge of dreaming, some idiot decided to shout "Aniki!" in the dead of night! Why do people have to be so freaking annoying! And they woke the other three in the cabin. Ugh, why!

Choosing to get up and go investigate instead of trying to sleep some more, Weasel, Scarhead, Mudblood, and I walked out of the cabin, though we were separated by a good distance of about 6 feet, with them walking behind. Lights were on in the cabin to our left, so logical deduction suggested that that's where the shout came from.

Walking in that direction, I felt something attach to my calf and pull me down. Tripping over my long legs, I landed face first into a mud puddle. Gritting my teeth, I could hear Weasel laughing like a loon from behind me. Potter was chuckling, and the mudblood was trying to hide her laugh behind a cough. Getting to my feet was a challenge, especially since my dirty clothes kept trying to drag me back down. The spell sent at me must have been one that made the gravity around me increase, causing me to fall from the sudden shift. Two guesses who had sent it at me. Red hair, hate for all things Malfoy. Yep, it was Weasel. Deciding I just had to make it worse, I spoke.

"Really Weasel? Is that all you can do? I thought your parents taught you how to fight maturely. Oh, wait, none of them are mature."

His face went so red you would think he was a tomato. Just as his friends were about to cast more spells at me, a voice spoke from behind me.

"I thought I was the weasel."

Turning around to look at the newcomer, I spotted many key features. The speaker was a male, and had long, straight black hair that went down his back, and was kept in a low ponytail. His eyes were red with black commas spinning around his pupil, and his skin was almost paler than mine. Suddenly, his eyes faded to an onyx black, and from behind him, I could see Sasuke just staring adoringly at the man.

"Aniki, just because we know what your name means, doesn't mean the newest arrivals do. Besides, the rest of the group has only heard stories about you. None of them have ever met you before besides Naruto and Orochimaru," Sasuke spoke from behind this "Aniki" person.

"Anyways, my name is Itachi. It literally means..." he started before the mudblood cut him off.

"It means "weasel" in Japanese," she stated. Potter and Weasley stared at her in surprise.

"When in the world did you get the time to learn Japanese?" Potter asked.

"Oh, here and there. I spent some time studying Japanese names during the war. It was quite interesting, and gave me something to do to calm my mind when I became frustrated with something," she stated nonchalantly. They just looked at her with deadpan expressions.

The newly introduced Itachi looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. Once Weasley saw this, he wrapped a possessive arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Granger had a pink blush on her face and Weasley smirked at the realization. Sasuke motioned us in, and once inside, we saw that everyone else had already gathered together.

I moved to stand by a secluded wall, and once I was there, realized that I was standing beside Itachi and Sasuke, who had linked their pinkies together. After the war, other people would do this as a sign of reassurance that the other person was alive, so I figured that they didn't do it in a romantic sense. Besides, they looked like they could be brothers.

Looking back around, I could see Percy getting ready to speak, and since he seemed like the leader of this ragtag bunch, I paid some attention to him.

"Since we have some new arrivals, we need to go over almost everything again. They know about being in a new dimension and time, and that we are not human, at least not fully. I think that's about as far as we got before half of them decided to go unconscious. Now, before we start talking, I'm very curious about who in here are war veterans, so if you are, could you raise your hand?" he said. Everyone's hands went up. His face noticeably paled, and he seemed like he was about to cry. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"Now that that's taken care of, would anyone not want to display their powers? I ask this because last time we tried this, we did one on one battles, but since we have so many more people, and we don't know what could appear next, i'm thinking that we just do demonstrations out in a big field somewhere."

No one raised their hands, so he took that as a sign that we were fine with showing off a bit. Looking at everyone in the room, he sighed, and looked a bit defeated. Maybe he needed someone to talk to, though i'm definitely not going to be volunteering anytime soon. I really don't need any more emotional baggage right now, especially if it's not mine.

"We can have the demonstrations in a couple days. Sasuke, i'm sure you would like to catch up with your brother Itachi, especially since he's been dead for the past few years, and was only recently brought back. Same with Shisui, though he needs to rest, since he was being tortured wherever they were both being held captive. Everyone else, you are free to do whatever until the demonstrations. Personally, I'm going to go cuddle up with my boyfriend, and hope that he doesn't die, or get worse. Orochimaru, I may need you to stick around a bit, so I can talk to you, though you seem like you'll stick around with Hanji since you two look very comfortable over there."

We all looked towards Orochimaru and Hanji, who were cuddled together kissing on one of the bottom bunks. Breaking away from each other, he asked, "What?"

Percy facepalmed and walked over to where a dark haired male was laying on one of the bunks. He cuddled up next to the male, and I could easily sense that this was Percy's boyfriend. I wonder what was wrong with him. He didn't seem to be physically hurt, so maybe he had something wrong with his mind. War does tend to do that to people.

I decided that I wanted to explore a bit, so I went out the door of the cabin and walked in a random direction away from the camp. Walking along the path, I could see that nature was allowed to run rampant, and it brought me a bit of joy. Ever since I was small, nature had always been able to calm me. When my father was angry at me, and I was sad, I would always go somewhere outside, where I would generally sit and watch life go by. That, or I would take a nap in little hollows in the roots of the trees. No one, not even my horrible father and mother knew about this, and I didn't want any of them to. Sneaking around became second nature to me, especially since I knew that my father would ban me from going outdoors if he knew. Anything to keep me from escaping his clutches.

I found a nice place to lay, so I spent a couple hours there. Fawns would occasionally come up and allow me to pet them while their mothers kept a watchful eye. Around 5 in the evening, there was rustling in the bushes, and who should come out but Potter? Sneering in contempt at him, he sighed and spoke.

"Percy sent me to get you. Everyone is gathering, and he wanted me to tell you that Nico is awake."


	27. Chapter 27

Unknown POV

It was dark. Opening my eyes was difficult, so I just kept them closed. I could barely feel my body. It felt as if I was floating. Which was weird, because I'm supposed to be dead. Or at least, that's what I think. After my scarily easy defeat, I'd had time to think while floating around the white space people know as death.

First off, I realized that I'd been really ignorant when I'd been alive. To think that I could actually try to be the most powerful person in the world? No. I'd gone about my life all wrong. There would never be peace without darkness. It's too bad that I hadn't realized that before it was too late for me. Maybe then my brother could've lived.

My thirst for power had gotten out of control, and had consumed me. Although, maybe that creepy plant had something to do with it. And no, I don't mean the ten tails tree thing. On another note, that thing was ugly. But also powerful, which is the only reason I even tried to control it. At least I got to see my best male friend again. Even if he was being reanimated.

Second, my priorities and motivations were the reason for my defeat. They say that the strongest people are the ones to fight to protect their loved ones. When my siblings had died, instead of training to protect my other loved ones, I had trained to be better than everyone else. I kept telling myself that if I could bring peace to the world, no matter how, that my siblings wouldn't have died in vain. My efforts were already in vain since my siblings had died for a cause that I didn't truly know anything about.

I thought that peace would be a dream world, where I could see my loved ones again, and where we wouldn't hurt each other through wars, anger, and hate. I'd tried to actually make that dream world by placing everyone in a genjutsu, but that wouldn't have been a truly peaceful world.

So many people died to stop me, and I just stepped all over them. If my brother was alive, he'd knock me over the head and give me a long lecture about family and respect for the dead. I miss him, my brother. He was there when all of our other siblings died, and I failed in my duty to protect him, as was my duty since I was the older sibling.

There was also her. This mysterious, caring, young woman with black and pink striped hair who truly made an impact on my life. We were the best of friends, even more so than I was with Rama. Eventually, after my clan adopted her, and we lived together for years, I began to feel romantically attracted to her. Her pale skin, her long black hair with bright pink stripes. Her dark eyes that could swallow you whole and drown you in an ocean of darkness. Her blinding smile, that she saved for me, even when she was angry or sad. She was like an angel to me, and one night I'd confessed my feelings to her. She agreed to be my girlfriend, but the next morning when I awoke, she was gone, and I haven't seen her since. I was so angry after that. I felt so betrayed, and that I was played as a fool. After my siblings died, it became worse, and even when my friend and I made that village together, my anger was still there. I would lash out at the children of my clan, and I shunned all women, since my fear of betrayal overrode my senses whenever one came near. Eventually it got so bad that I decided to leave the village, for fear of hurting my clan mates and family more than I already had.

My friend heard a rumor about how I wanted to destroy the village, most likely from his meddling brother, and tried to bring me back, when all I truly wanted was to just leave and isolate myself so that no one else would get hurt. We fought, and when I activated my dojutsu to help me, a darkness overcame me, and my consciousness was pushed to the back of my mind, while someone else took over. Or something else.

I spent years like that, and when my consciousness was finally able to take back control of my body, I'd died, been revived, and started a war. The actions committed during my time out of control tainted my soul, and eventually I succumbed to the craving for power. My still lingering anger from my old love's betrayal helped to move this along, and when I was eventually defeated, I knew that my life had been lived for nothing. I hadn't made an impact in history, or at least not a good one. There would be no one left alive to remember when I was still a young child, trying to find my way in this dark world, and who knew me as nothing more than a caring, protective person. Truly, my life had been worthless. So when I finally died, I was happy, because then, I wouldn't have to face the consequences of my mistakes. Yes, it was a coward's way out, but if anything, that may've been the only time that I've acted like a coward in my life. And now, I'm back again. Who knows how.

Extending my senses, I felt that I was floating in some sort of liquid. Yet, I didn't feel wet. Moving my hands in front of me slightly, I felt around where I was. It seemed to be some sort of circular tube thing. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes, and was eventually able to after some minutes of wiping eye crusties away. Looking around me, I saw that I was in a test tube of some sort. Maybe they did some science to bring me back, although they would have to have someone who knew jutsu to be able to bring our souls back. Or maybe humans have advanced so much that people don't use jutsu anymore. Either way, I'm back, and I'm not happy about it.

Extending my senses again, I could hear some voices from behind me. Trying to turn around, I realized that I couldn't, since my hands and feet were connected to some sort of wires that went outside of the tube I was in. I listened intently, and gasped silently in surprise. The voice I heard sounded so much like Rama. Or not. Why would they bring him back as well? My mind could be easily playing tricks on me, since this world is strange.

Just deciding to wait and see what would happen, I closed my eyes, and slumbered. Until someone came into the room where my tube was. A banging on the outside of the tube woke me up. Instead of acting like I was awake, I stayed still, and watched what the person would do. They were an elderly man, maybe in his 50s or 60s, who used a cane to get around. Their hair was a silvery gray, and their eyes were fierce like a hawk, and an almost chilling green color. It was obvious that they were sick, since they would occasionally cough blood and various other bodily fluids into their hands. A knocking on the door interrupted my observation of him.

Shifting my gaze away from the man and towards the door, I watched as a woman entered. She had long black hair that went to her waist, and one strand along her left temple that was a bright pink. My heart rate immediately sped up as she looked up and I saw her dark, coal black eyes. Panic overtook my being, and it became hard to breathe. Beeping could be heard very faintly, as the man yelled something at the woman, and she rushed towards me. But that only served to make my panic worse. Pictures of my lost love flashed before my eyes, and my senses dimmed then heightened, again, and again, and again. It was a cycle that I couldn't break free from.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE, NIX!" the old man screamed at the woman. She nodded and before I lost consciousness completely, I heard her reply.

"Yes, Master."

~~~

When I woke again, there were two other people around me. Looking at where I was, I found that I was no longer in that test tube, but instead in a cell underground, based on the dripping of water overhead and the presence of stalagmites outside the bars. Glancing at the two people who were also unconscious, my blood chilled in my veins. One of them was my first friend, Rama, and last and least, his brother, Tobi. Also known as Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

Slowly, Tobirama began to stir, and he opened his red eyes. Glaring my way, he growled out a single word (which just happened to be my name) in an angry snarl.

"Madara!"


	28. Chapter 28

Tobirama’s POV

I glared at the black haired man in front of me. He was supposed to stay dead! Not keep popping up like some immortal cockroach! Or maybe it’s a snake. (At the camp, Orochimaru sneezes.) Either way, his delusions of grandeur and of being the ruler of the world are getting old, and he’s starting to get on my nerves. Not that he already wasn’t on them, but now more so than ever.

Instead of growling at me like he usually does, he went into a corner of the cell and curled up. Not knowing what to do, I glared at him, slightly shocked. He just ignored me, and put his head on his knees. His long black hair was curled up into a mess of knots and tangles between his back and the wall, and it was irking me to an extent. Glancing around, I noticed Anija on his back in the corner across from Madara, closest to the cell door. I scooted over to him, and poked his arm. He didn’t even stir, but I wasn’t surprised. Anija is after all a very deep sleeper. Which is why I know exactly how to wake him up. Hehehe!

Conjuring up a horn made of water, I used some pieces of cloth to stuff up my ears, then blew the horn in Hashirama’s face. He jolted awake and jumped about three feet in the air. I was rolling on the dirty floor while laughing at his disgruntled expression while he wiggled a finger in his ear. A small chuckle from the corner made me remember who else was in the cell with us, and my composure returned to me. Hashirama looked towards the corner where the...thing was, and gasped happily.

“Madara!” he greeted cheerfully. I only snorted at his antics. I never could understand his strange fascination with the Uchiha, and even though he was acting weird now, it didn’t make me feel any safer in his presence. Hashirama just looked at his old friend and seemed to notice something that made him wary and sad.

Hashirama got up from where he’d landed after that unorthodox awakening, and went and sat by Madara’s hunched up form. Placing a gentle hand on the blackette’s back, he rubbed some soothing circles and looked at him in understanding.

“You saw her.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement of certainty. I had no idea who this ‘her’ they were speaking of was, but I have to admit that I was slightly curious about the person who could get this type of reaction out of such a stoic Uchiha. Madara didn’t answer, but just curled up tighter into his corner. Hashirama sighed and looked around the cell a bit before he spoke.

“Speaking of location, where are we? Aren’t we supposed to be dead?” he asked bluntly. I didn’t really know what was going on either, so I just put the attention on Madara.

“Ask him. He seems to know something. I wouldn’t put it past him to be the one behind all this anyways. He is an Uchiha after all.” I stated, rather coldly.

“TOBIRAMA! What have I told you about your views on the Uchiha?!” Anija yelled at me.

“Hmph!” I snorted and looked away with a grimace on my face. Madara finally spoke, with his deep husky voice, that seemed a bit broken now.

“She did this. She’s here. She brought us back.” He kept repeating this over and over, as if in a trance. Hashirama just scooted closer to the shook Uchiha, while saying over and over that she couldn’t hurt him anymore.

“Who is this ‘her’ you are talking of? I’m quite curious,” I stated. Both Anija and Madara ignored me, but after some time, Anija got up, and pulled me by my armor into the corner farthest from the Uchiha.

“There are things that you don’t know about Madara. This is one of them. We never told you, but he had a love interest once, who brutally betrayed him. She was one of our best friends, and was the only one who could ever actually get him to smile or laugh. If she is here, then his trauma is going to start appearing more, and your racism isn’t helping any. So if you do not learn to be quiet, we will have problems. Brother or not, your criticism of others based on clan instead of individual character is appalling, and I'm tired of it. Yes, Madara has made mistakes, but I have a feeling that neither of us know the full story. So learn to be quiet and listen for once in your life. Or third life.”

He let go of my armor and stalked back towards Madara. I just stood there in shock. Never, never had Anija ever spoken to me like that. Yes, he had scolded me for my abhorrence towards the Uchiha clan, but that’s how I was raised. I don’t know how he didn’t inherit Father’s hate towards the Uchiha, but maybe it’s a defect. He always was too emotional for his own good. And what do we not know about the Uchiha? They have a curse of hatred, and that’s all that’s really important to know. Honestly though, who does he think he is? Well, if the Uchiha betrays him again, I'm not going to be hanging around to pick him back up when he finally realizes that I was right all along. Stupid Anija.

A jangling of keys by the cell door caught our attention, and I looked to see who it was. Standing with keys in one hand, and her other on a bar of the cell, was a young girl, maybe in her 20s, with waist length black hair. Right by her temple, was a single strand of bright pink hair, that was cut a bit shorter than the rest, and went to about her shoulder. Her eyes were dark, and she wore all black clothing, with a small golden locket, hanging from her pale neck. She didn’t seem to be too much of a threat, and I wondered slightly if this was the ‘her’ that Hashirama talked about. Finally, a voice broke the silence.

“Hashirama, Madi-Kun. It’s good to see you again after so many years. You can’t imagine how boring it’s been without you two. And who’s the grumpy albino?” the girl asked. Hashirama just stared at her, while Madara curled up further, and began shaking. Anija noticed this, and began trying to get the Uchiha’s attention, but he wouldn’t respond to anything that Hashirama tried. The girl opened the cell door and rushed inside, then closed the door behind her. Honestly, she’s seems kinda stupid to me, to rush into a cell with three Kage level shinobi, with unrestrained chakra. The girl headed towards Madara, but Anija scooted in front of him before she could reach him. She sighed in exasperation.

“I need to get to him. He’s having a panic attack and I have some medicine right here.” She stated coldly at Hashirama. This demeanor of hers was a massive change from her cheerful greeting earlier, and it caught me a bit off guard.

“No. You are the reason that he’s even having a panic attack in the first place. It’s better if you just leave now. I will take care of him. Even if he has betrayed me before, he is still my friend, and is obviously vulnerable and needs someone who is not you right now. So leave, Nix.” Anija stated harshly. Well, at least I know her name now. Nix, huh? Odd name for someone. Also, how did they meet her? It seems like we may be in a different world now, so if she was in our world, and now here, either she is like us, or she has some sort of dimension jumping power.

Raising her hand, she shot a light from it as Hashirama. He tried to dodge, but he couldn’t because if he did, the light would hit Madara behind him. Sprouting a piece of wood, he tried to deflect it, but the light burned through the wood like a hot knife through butter. The light enveloped him, and pinned him to one of the cell walls. I charged at her, but the same thing happened to me. Trying to escape was fruitless since everytime I struggled, the bonds would get tighter. Plus, there was nothing with which we could substitute, so that was out of the question. Nix walked towards Madara, took out a needle, turned him over on his stomach, moved his hair from the back of his neck, and injected some sort of serum into him. Almost immediately, his shaking began to stop, and his face took on a more peaceful look.

Closing her eyes, the girl stood for a moment, before shadows began to crawl up the walls. Her eyes became a blood red with runes trailing from her eyes down her face and to her neck in a sort of ritualistic pattern. Her skin became so pale that it was possible to see the blood rushing through her veins. There was a flash of blue light that surrounded her, and her nails lengthened into claw-like appendages, while her hair blew behind her, even though there wasn’t a breeze in the cell. Her hand reached up to her temple opposite of where the pink stripe was, and she grabbed a strand of hair. Conjuring a knife into her hand, she cut the strand to be about shoulder length. The strands of cut black hair fell towards the floor, but as they fell, they lightened to be a bright pink color. Now, she had a strand of shoulder length bright pink hair at either temple.

Stooping down and picking up the hair, she turned, and a large seal like rune could be seen glowing on her back. Nix arranged the hair in a circle in the center of the cell, then bright, fiery wings shot from her back and enshrouded her and whatever she was doing in a wall of flame. Almost immediately, there was a column of darkness, and the wings faded to an onyx black color. Moving away from the center of the circle, she stood, and looked at what she had done.

There, in the middle of the cell, was something that looked like one of those torture devices the T&I Department would use to get information out of an enemy ninja. It was in an x-shape, with cuffs on each end of the x. Walking towards me, the bonds holding me loosened a tiny bit. Once she reached me, she ran a long nail down my chest. I shivered in disgust. No matter how beautiful she was, her true colors shown through, and it revolted me to no end. How Anija could be best friends with someone like this, I will never understand, though it makes sense that Madara would be attracted to someone like her. She giggled evilly then spoke.

“How bout you try out my little toy?” She giggled a bit at my expression, before a groaning from the corner caught our attention. We turned to look, and Madara was trying (and failing. Ha) to get up.

“What?” She said to me, quite distastefully if you ask me.

“Leave them out of this. They have no part in our issues. This is between you and me, Phoenix.” Madara rasped out. The girl, Nix, Phoenix, whatever stomped over to him and smacked him hard enough to break his jaw. She then dragged him back up by his tangled hair, and hissed in his face.

“I told you to never call me that again! Do as you're told, and obey, you mutt!” she screeched out. Dragging him by his hair, she took him to the odd thing in the center of the cell and strapped him to it. As soon as he touched the darkness that made of the mysterious contraption, he screamed in agony. The girl snickered at his reaction.

“This cross feeds off the hate, contempt, fear, and trauma of those it touches. It will make you live them over and over, until eventually, you become insane trying to escape it. That, or you become a perfectly emotionless doll, ready to be controlled by the Master.” she said. “You don’t know how many times this has been done to me in the past. Why do you think I am this way now? Besides it doesn’t seem like you have anything you truly regret. Oh wait, you do. Didn’t you start a war, and kill so many people? Or at least, the one controlling you did? Though you were the one in control when you succumbed to the craving for power, and continued the war, instead of stopping it.”

My mind blanked when she said that he was being controlled when he started the war. Doubts began racing through my head, and I became angry at how this girl would try to distort my impressions of the Uchiha.

My vision went red, and with a burst of strength, I broke free of the bonds holding me. Nix yelped in shock and tried fruitlessly to restrain me again, but you seriously don’t want to go against me when I'm enraged. With a flash of light, and a burst of speed, I grabbed Hashirama from where he was trapped and prepared to teleport away. Just as we began to disappear, Anija grabbed Madara’s robes, and he was transported with us. We landed in a pile of bodies, and when we looked around, there was a group of people looking at us strangely. Darkness began to overtake my vision, and just as my consciousness left me, I heard someone shout an odd, bloodchilling sentence.

“It’s the Senju brothers, and Madara Uchiha!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobirama is extremely racist. This is purposeful, but it will change as the story goes on. No, I do not support his views. Yes, Madara is very OOC, but hopefully, he will go back to being more stoic in later chapters. We will have to see. Anyways, i'm sorry for the long wait for new chapters. High school is a pain, especially when it's junior year paired with Covid. Thank you for all your support, and please comment, and follow. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Hashirama's POV

Family. What is it? One person may say that it is a group of people connected by blood. Another may say that it is a group of people who love each other so much that they would willingly give up their life to keep the others safe. I've never really thought about what family is to me, but if I were to say something off the top of my head, I'd say that family are the ones that you can feel safe with and willingly break down around.

I'm not sure if Tobirama has ever known this, and I sincerely hope he never will, since it might make his hate for the Uchiha worse, but our family is much more complicated than he knows. It was only when our mother was on her deathbed that she gave me access to our family history with the promise that I keep this from Tobi for as long as possible.

Of course, our father also knew, and that was why Tobi and I were raised slightly differently. Tobi was raised to hate the Uchihas, and though it looked as though it was the same for me, in truth, I was actually being raised to make peace with them. The reason for this peace was that there was a high chance that they were family. Eventually, it was found that the relation was due to Hagoromo Otsutsuki having three children instead of the two that we know of. The third child was born out of wedlock, and was seen as a disgrace, so they were disavowed and were never heard from again. Around 15 years later, a new clan emerged. Named the Hiroza clan, the leader was said to have both the sharingan, and the byakugan. I was able to trace the leader's heritage, and the only one who matched was the child who had gone away 15 years before the clan was founded.

Throughout the years, the Hiroza clan would step into fights between the newer and older clans and help stop the conflicts for a short while before melting back into the background, not to be heard from again until a new conflict broke out. The stories showed them as being the peacekeepers of our world, and instead of using ninjutsu, it was said that they still followed the way of ninshu. Several years passed, and even though there were more conflicts than ever, they didn't resurface, which made many believe that they had been wiped out.

When I was four, I remember my mother telling me bedtime stories of the peace-keeping clan, and wishing that one day, I would walk in their footsteps, instead of on the blood covered path that many shinobi followed. It wasn't until I was older that I found out that she was the last survivor of the Hiroza clan. Her mother had been Hiroza, and had passed down the byakugan and sharingan to my mother. Her father had been a Hatake, which made sense since she was a sensor, and had pure white hair, though her hair had a darker story, and I only found this out due to the journals that my mother kept of her young life.

When she was about 5, her clan was massacred since many others gained profit from the conflicts, and didn't want them to end, since it would mean a blow to their economy. Her mother died while protecting her, and allowing her to escape to her father's clan, but sadly, the Uchiha found her wandering around before she could get to safety. The elders of the clan decided to take her and use her as a servant, making her serve them on the threat of her friendship with the clan heir Tajima. When she was 8, her sharingan manifested, which angered the Uchiha, and so the elders and clan leader tortured her for information about whose illegitimate spawn she was. The torture was so severe that her hair turned white, and she never fully recovered.

One night, when it was almost midnight, Tajima helped her to escape, and she ran until she couldn't anymore. That was where father found her, along with a group of his Senju clansmen who had been sent out on patrol. They took her back, and they adopted her as one of their own, regardless of her ocular powers.

Over the years, they tried training her in ninjutsu, but she refused everytime, instead choosing to follow her birth clan's way of ninshu and peace. Our father and mother also fell in love during this time, and they were married when they turned 16. A couple of years later, I was born, and a few years after, Tobi was born with the Hatake looks. Of course, he was also an albino, but he gained the Hatake bone structure and sensing abilities. His eyes were red, partially due to his mutated sharingan, but also due to the fact that he was an albino.

We had other siblings as well, but sadly, none of them survived past birth, which was a severe blow to clan morale and composure. At least it's better than them dying in battle. They didn't have to grow up in this suffering world. As I grew, I adopted a sort of... persona. It was a lovable idiot, and was meant to put people at ease, though the bouts of sudden depression and sadness were real. I became friends with Madara, and even though our friendship deteriorated over the years, it was clear to me that he wasn't in control. During the war when we were reanimated, his mind broke under the pressure of regaining control, and the blood and power lust that came with his memories.

Once he was finally defeated and on the verge of death, he explained everything to me from his point of view. He died before he could finish what he was saying, and his death devastated me, since I had had an attraction to him when we were younger, and even though he became distorted, I still wanted him. Even when I married Mito, I wanted him, which was kinda shameful to me, since I was married, but I couldn't help it. Tobirama didn't know what to do, and our reanimated bodies crumbled when our souls were finally set free.

Now, we are back again, except this time it seems that we are actually alive, and have blood flowing through us. Maybe this time, I could fulfill my desires and have Madara. Maybe this could be the time when we are actually happy, though for some reason, I doubt that, since there wouldn't really be a reason for us to have been revived unless it's for power.

Very faintly, I could feel a hand putting a wet cloth on my forehead, and hear a soft humming. Air was felt rushing along my skin, so I assumed that I was shirtless. A soft hand brushed my brow, and I slightly arched into the touch. There was a sigh to my right, and for some reason it sounded faintly like Madara, but I knew that there was no way that he would ever willingly be that close to me. There was a sort of heat to my left, and I could feel hair tickling my arm. Turning my head slightly, I got a face full of hair, and slightly opened my eyes to look at it. The hair was spiky and silver, and it reminded me of Tobirama's hair. Darkness overcame me, and I sank to unconsciousness again.

I woke at least three more times, but it's hard to remember them as well as the first time I woke. I felt very hot, though there were a few times that I could feel a cool cloth on my forehead. It reminded me of what my mother would do when I was sick, or feeling unwell. I could hear a female voice singing something, though it was hard to make out some of the words.

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

The song reminded me of an old lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was young. It was so sweet, and wished health and happiness on the one it was sung for. A warm feeling enveloped me, and I fell to sleep instead of unconsciousness.

Once more I awoke, except this time I was more aware of myself and my surroundings. Opening my eyes, I could see what looked like an angel on Earth, with long golden blonde hair, and green eyes. She smiled slightly at me, and put a glass of water to my lips. The cold water felt amazing going down my throat, and slowly, I began to feel a bit better. The girl waved at hand at me, and I snapped out of my mini daze. She spoke.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get the rest of the people in this camp and tell them that you are awake. They might want to ask some questions, so i'm warning you now." I nodded, and she left through a door to the right of us.

Glancing around, I looked at where I was. It seemed that we were in a structure of some sort, though many of the items in the room were unknown to me. I looked to my right, and saw Madara laying on his back beside me. There was a cold cloth on his forehead, and his hair had been brushed and braided away from his face, so that it didn't get wet due to the water in the cloth. Tobirama was to my left, and again, he had a cold cloth covering the upper part of his face. His face plate had been removed, and there were some silver hairs stuck to his face due to sweat.

I looked back at Madara, and his beauty astounded me. Yes, he had made bad choices, and we still had to talk about everything, but it's not everyday that you wake up beside your crush and not have them try to kill you. All three of us were in a large bed, with the covers up to our waists, and our shirts off. I could still feel fabric on my legs, so we had our pants on. Or at least I did. Around the edges of the room were four beds, though it looked like there were two beds in one, just stacked one on top the other. It was odd, and I faintly wondered at the structural integrity of such a device.

The door opened, and a line of people just walked in. In front was the blonde haired angel, and beside her were two males, one of which was holding the other male in a possessive manner, while also seemingly helping him walk. Behind them were three dark haired men. One had long hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and another had spiky hair in back with a bang hanging over his right eye. The last had short shaggy hair, and all three of them reminded me distinctly of Madara. I wondered if they were Uchiha.

To the side were three more males and two females. One of the males had blood red hair with the kanji for love on his forehead. Another male had short spiky blonde hair, and the last male (who was hugging one of the females to him) had long, silky black hair that went to his mid back with snake like pupils. The female he was hugging had spiky brown hair, and beside her, the second female had blonde hair that had flickering flames at the bottom. The flames didn't seem to burn anything, but it was still an oddity.

Away from the group stood six more people. All seemed to be men, though it was extremely hard to tell for the redhead. The first had short brown hair, and the one in front of them had darker brown hair in a sort of undercut bowl cut? There was a tall, silver haired male standing by another male with longish black hair that trailed over his face a bit. The redhead was rubbing themselves up against the blackette (who looked utterly disgusted) and the last male seemed to be a teen and had dark navy blue hair in a shaggy style. Across from that group in another corner were four more people, three males and a female. The female had bushy brown hair, and the male who had a possessive hand on her shoulder had short orange hair. There was a male a little aways from the group who had bright pale blonde hair, and the last male of the group had dark black or brown hair.

I knew some of them already, due to our reanimation during the war in our world, but others I had no idea about. There was Sasuke, Orochimaru, Gaara, and Naruto, but I didn't really recognize the others. The blonde spoke again.

"My name is Annabeth. Beside me are Percy and Nico. Behind me are Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui Uchiha. Beside them are Orochimaru, Gaara, Naruto, Hanji, and Kori. Over there on the other side of the room are Levi, Eren, Sebastian, Undertaker, Grell, and Ciel. And last but not least are Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. All of us are time travelers, dimension jumpers, or both. You seem to have come from the same dimension as Naruto, Orochimaru, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and Gaara, though it seems like you may have been revived in a similar manner to how Shisui and Itachi were since all five of you were dead before you came here."

Looking to my right and left, I realized that Madara and Tobirama had woken some time during the explanation and were looking at Annabeth with figurative stars in their eyes. I mentally sighed and put on my mask. Wrapping one of their arms around one of my own, I dragged them closer to me and nuzzled their faces. Madara looked a bit pained, and Tobirama just looked absolutely done with my antics. Laughing in my mind, I let them go, and they separated from me like something was gonna bite them if they didn't. A mushroom cloud of depression hung over my head until Madara gently yet hesitantly patted my back and I brightened back up in a second. Some of the group looked at me weirdly, but I was used to it, so I just ignored them and introduced myself.

"I'm Hashirama Senju. The grump to my left is my brother Tobirama," Tobi huffed at this, "and to my right is my best friend and co-founder Madara Uchiha." The three Uchiha descendents looked slightly more interested at Madara's introduction, but one of them had already fought him, so it was more the other two whom I'd never seen before, though one of them shared a remarkable similarity to one of Tobirama's Uchiha students back in the day.

The blonde told us that they would leave us to sleep, and they did. Except for the three Uchiha. They went and sat huddled together on one of the weird bed contraption things, and I just snuggled back down where I was, and let sleep overtake my tired mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that Hashirama is OOC. This is purposeful. He really seems (at least to me) that he wears a mask of happiness, plus who doesn't love a serious Hashirama? I guess you could say that I'm recrafting his personality and backstory to fit the craziness of this story and it's setting. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please comment. I NEED feedback. So far, I have maybe one or two people who are continually giving me feedback, and even though they are especially helpful and have helped me come up with new ideas, I need more feedback so that I can make sure that everyone understands what's going on, and what has/is/will happen in the story. Thanks for the continued support, and good luck in life, love, and everything in between.


	30. Chapter 30

Percy's POV

Over the next few days, Hashi, Tobi, and Mada slowly settled in. (Hashirama had refused to allow us to call them by their full names, so shortened versions were forced on Tobirama and Madara, who, for some reason, couldn't refuse without going very pale and shivering slightly.) Hashi was a very fun person to be around, though sometimes I would see this glint in his eye whenever he was looking at Mada. It seemed as if he knew something that no one else did. His brother Tobi, on the other hand, was extremely serious, and wasn't the most sociable. He would constantly snap at us, and would growl whenever someone got too close to him or Hashi. Mada was a mix of the two personalities. He had a colder exterior, but if you were able to look past that, you could see a very traumatized person who just wanted to be loved. It became habit for Nico and I to have breakfast with him whenever everyone else was sleeping, and dawn was just flirting with the edges of the sky.

About two days after the three of them had awoken, we held a meeting about having power demonstrations/spars, and today was the day that was decided upon. Monday, January 25th. Since there were so many people in camp, we had to get up earlier than normal to have our habitual breakfast with Mada. Walking outside of our cabin with Nico, I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. Something was going to go wrong today. I just didn't know what. Feeling eyes on my back, I whipped around, only to just barely spot a flash of pink and black from the corner of my eye. Tensing slightly, I made a note to check it out after the demonstrations.

After our quiet breakfast with Mada, everyone met up at a field that had been being cleared of trees the past few days. Now, it was just grass and rocks for about 100 meters in every direction. On the edges were two sets of wooden bleachers, courtesy of Hashi's wood style jutsu. Even though 1 v 1 fights had been tried before, it was decided by the majority to try again, since there were more people to get through this time.

The first two people up were Harry and Nico. Since Nico was blind, it was harder for him to dodge Harry's spells, but he did, and was able to use a skeleton as his eyes, which doesn't make a lot of sense since skeletons don't have eyes in the first place.

During the match, I saw Kori looking at Harry suspiciously, as if she didn't think he was who he portrayed himself as. I just let her be, and reminded myself to ask her about it later. The second match was Draco and Kori. Kori won, and suffice it to say that she is a monster with all her elemental power, especially water and wind. Though not as good as me, since i'm literally the son of the Greek sea god. Match three ended up being between Mada and Hashi, and during it, Tobi could be seen grimacing, as if this had happened before and hadn't ended well.

Ciel was matched against me, and Undertaker went up against Orochimaru. Eren and Sasuke's match was interesting, as Eren fought in his titan form, and Sasuke had to run around trying not to get squashed. That is, until he used a power called Susano'o. A giant...thing? Titan? made of chakra grew from the bones up, and almost demolished the entire training ground by shooting an arrow made of black flames at Eren. Luckily, he dodged, and the arrow only burnt half the training ground to ashes. ONLY half. We are so lucky to have nature benders? in camp, so lucky. Levi's fight against Itachi was kinda boring, since Itachi just stood there looking at Levi, who seemed dazed until he fell to the ground coughing blood. Itachi helped him up after he was declared the winner, and walked off the field, sending a smirk at Draco, who flushed slightly. I wonder what's going on with those two.

The eighth match was Annabeth against Tobi. I only noticed once she began fighting, but Annabeth's entire demeanor was just...wrong somehow. Her aura had become freezing, which was a change from her normally sunny disposition. At least, she was sunny to us and her other friends in camp. Not so much to everyone else. And her fighting style was brutal. She was able to dodge most of Tobi's water jutsus, since she has sparred against me before, but her strikes were always aimed to cripple or kill.

Looking around at the crowd, I only saw Gaara's red hair, but that was to be expected, since Ron and Grell had gone to get ready for their fight coming up next. A shout of pain drew my attention back to the ongoing spar. The scene was horrifying. Tobi has sunk his sword through Annabeth's stomach, and out her back, while she had slashed his eyes with her poisoned daggers, consequently leaving him blind. The shout had been from Tobi. Instead of a sound of pain from Annabeth, she began laughing and said something to Tobi in between chuckles and gasps of breath. Her laugh faded away as her body crumbled to pieces on the ground. I stood up in shock, and watched as Harry's body did the same, even though he wasn't injured, or even near the bottom of the bleachers.

Rushing to the field with everyone else, Hashi laid Tobi out on the ashy ground as his hands clutched his bloody eye sockets, and looked at Orochimaru pleadingly. Seeing that Orochimaru was going to do something to help Tobi, I helped Sebastian, Undertaker, and Hermione shoo everyone away a bit so that Orochimaru had room to work.

Pressing some seal marks on his arms, Orochimaru drew out a pair of eyeballs floating in a green liquid. We stared at the eyes curiously, and he sighed and explained.

"No, I did not harvest these from a corpse, I grew them in a lab from Tobirama's DNA since I figured that we would need extra body parts eventually." We all nodded in understanding, though Hashi looked at Orochimaru in disbelief. Orochimaru saw and sighed again while answering the unspoken question.

"Yes, I know that you three haven't been here long enough for eyes and other various body parts to grow normally, but if you know how to speed up cell mitosis, then things like growing eyes and ears can take less than a day. Arms and legs on the other hand, take longer, generally a week or two." Hashi nodded and motioned for Orochimaru to fix Tobi's eyes already, and Orochimaru gave him an I'm-trying-to-do-that-but-you-are-distracting-me look, and Hashi looked away, slightly embarrassed.

After giving Tobi a numbing medication, Orochimaru proceeded to dig his fingers into Tobi's eye sockets to get the rest of the mutilated eyes out to make room for the new ones and prevent infection, without sanitizing first, since apparently Orochimaru had a sanitizing and sterilizing layer in his skin that allowed him to do that without an outside source of sanitization.

He laid the remains of Tobi's old eyes on a piece of cloth that he had pulled from some obscure place, and reached into the green liquid to gently grab the new eyes. Lowering the optic nerve into the empty socket in Tobi's face, Orochimaru used his medical jutsu to make sure that the nerve connected and the eyes would work correctly. While doing this, his face twitched in confusion. We gave him a questioning look, and he answered the unspoken questions.

"Tobi here seems to have some sort of blockage behind his eyes that is stopping him from using them to their full extent. It's possible to remove it safely, but i'm not completely sure what it may do or cause to happen since it seems to have been there for a very long time. Since birth or just after i'd say. Would you like me to remove it?" Tobi nodded his head slightly, since he couldn't move that much without messing Orochimaru up, and Hashirama answered verbally.

"Yes."

Slowly, Orochimaru removed the half transplanted eye and set it back into the jar of green liquid while he maneuvered his hands to the sides of Tobi's head. His hands glowed a bright green for a moment, before we saw black gunk rise from the mutilated eye sockets and dump itself on the cloth where Tobi's old eyes were. The gunk smelled disgusting, and that coupled with the image of Orochimaru sticking his fingers in Tobi's head caused many of the crowd to go farther away and puke, or feel faint. Two people went to go see where Ron and Grell were, since they hadn't reappeared after they'd left to get ready for their match. I think it was Hermione and Ciel, but i'm not sure.

Turning back to the scene of a field eye transplant, my stomach roiled uncomfortably, but I powered through. There was more black gunk on the cloth than there had been before, and now Orochimaru was putting the new eyes into Tobi's sockets. Hashi continued holding his brother's head in his lap, not even minding the blood on his hands and pants. Once the eyes were in, Orochimaru had Tobi close his eyes while he used medical jutsu to make sure everything had connected properly before allowing Tobi to test out his new eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tobi looked around at everyone, and his lips could be seen lifting upwards slightly. He tensed in pain, as his eyes fell on the last person standing around, which was Mada. Hashi kept asking what was wrong while Tobi kept grimacing until a blood curdling scream erupted from his throat, and his eyes turned blood red with three black marks around the pupil. The three black marks in his eyes slowly merged together to create a new design, which was an x over which four triangles overlapped with a dot on either side of each triangle. The eyes kept spinning, until another design could be seen overlapping the first. Two swirls were attached to the tip of each triangle, each swirl going in opposite directions of the others. The lines of the x had shrunk so that it was only around the pupil. Everyone gaped in shock, while Mada turned white and whispered a pleading cry. Everyone gaped in shock, while Mada turned white and whispered a pleading cry 

"How? How do you have an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?" he asked lowly. The pattern faded from Tobi's eyes, and they turned back to their normal black shade, but no one could forget what they had just seen. Tobi just stared in shock at everyone, until a scream shook us from our reverie. This time, it didn't come from Tobi, but instead from the tent where the next fighters would get ready. I rushed to the tent, leaving everyone else behind, and rushed into a terrible sight. Hermione was standing in front of four corpses with their necks slit, and eyes gouged out. They were of Annabeth, Harry, Ron, and Ciel, who had a flaming red sword sticking out of his chest. Sebastian was in the corner tied up with white, flamed covered ropes, which seemed to burn into his skin, and prevent him from moving, or breaking free. There was a flash and a breeze, and Hermione slumped to the ground, her neck slit and bleeding everywhere. Moving my head back quickly, I caught a glimpse of the person responsible before they completely disappeared into thin air. It was Neva, and she had been dragging a tied up, struggling Grell behind her as she ran and disappeared. 

I could barely breathe, I was so shocked. Falling to my knees, I crawled over to where the bodies were, and tried desperately to get a pulse from any of them, but to no avail, until...thump...thump...thump...thump. It was the slow beating of Ciel's heart, and I jumped up to free Sebastian, burning my hands beyond recognition as I grappled with the flame covered ropes. Even with a layer of water covering my hands, the flames burned down to the bone. Once he was free, Sebastian rushed to Ciel's side and dripped some blood into Ciel's open mouth. His breathing became steadier, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Crawling over to Annabeth's unmoving form, my eyes began to tear up as I looked at the agonized yet peaceful faces of one of my best friends. Sobs escaped me, and I could tell that people were surrounding me, yet it didn't really matter, since all I could focus on was Annabeth. Warm hands wrapped around me, even as they were shaking themselves, and I could tell through my fog that they were Nico's. Crying into his shoulder, I drifted away in my grief.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, this chapter is very dark, and gruesome towards the end. I'm sorry if I killed off characters that you really loved, but some of them didn't really have a big impact or any big plans later on, since they were only there because the other characters would be kinda weird without them there. Yes, I killed off almost everyone from Harry Potter. This will cause Draco to reevaluate life, and maybe we will see some change in him in later chapters along with more about his and Itachi's...thing. It was past time for me to kill off characters, so this happened, and I can't say that I'm sad about it. I will be trying to realistically write the grieving process. Yes, I have lost someone important to me before, but everyone grieves differently, so it may not coincide with what you think of when it comes to grief. Thank you for reading and your continued support, and please comment. Good luck in life, love, and everything in between.


End file.
